


Bits and Pieces

by Mimozka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabbles, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Humor, Jealousy, Tommy Merlyn is Alive, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 52,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and Pieces of the lives of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak as well as their friends and family, posted in no particular order. </p><p>Not related unless stated otherwise :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ex Factor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was given to me by an anon on Tumblr: what kind of prompts? like olicity together? cause i have a billion scenes of that i'd ilke! how about olicity on a date and they run into one of felicity's ex-es instead of one of oliver's for once? :)"

They've been putting off this night for a whole week now. The first day it had been the emergency call they got from their office in Russia that had Oliver on the phone till the wee hours of the night. The second time, Felicity had to stay late in the office because the servers kept crashing and she didn't trust anyone to handle them but her. The third night they'd barely settled into their seats at the new Moroccan restaurant when Felicity got an alert on her tablet that the Triad was causing trouble in the Glades again. On Thursday, they were both exhausted from their QC and Arrow jobs. Friday was the obligatory Queen family dinner night and neither of them was stupid enough to risk the wrath of Thea and Moira Queen.

That's why on Saturday, once Oliver and Felicity had finished their "day job", Oliver had told Digg to take the night off and not call them unless the apocalypse was upon them. John was only too happy to oblige since the tension between the couple this past week hasn't been this bad in years now.

"Mr. Queen," the maitre d' smiled saucily at him, causing Felicity to subconsciously tighten her grip on his arm.

"We have a reservation for two." Oliver said flatly, squeezing Felicity's arm in reassurance.

Once put in her place, the woman led them to their table, telling them that their server would be with them shortly.

"This almost feels so good to be true," Felicity sighed happily once they were seated.

Oliver nodded "Considering the week we've had, I agree."

Their server arrived and handed them their menus.

"Could we have a bottle of the 1982 Chateau Lafite?" Oliver asked without so much as looking at their menus.

Felicity gasped. "Oliver, a bottle?" she was well aware of the prices of this particular wine.

Oliver winked at her. "I did promise you a bottle." he said.

Any response Felicity could have had died in her throat at his words. She couldn't believe he remembered this after all these years. Instead, she gave him a smile that could have lit up a dark room all by itself.

Everything was going perfectly well until they were on their desserts and halfway through the bottle of wine.

"Guess now I know why we didn't work out..." came a malicious voice behind Oliver.

Felicity looked up at the strangely familiar voice and all the color drained from her face, causing Oliver to turn sharply in his seat towards the owner of the voice.

"Do I know you?" Oliver asked, fake playboy mask in place.

"Doubt it." the man snapped. "But I know Felicity."

Oliver's gaze shifted to his girlfriend.

"Andrew." she gritted. "We used to go out." she added as an explanation for Oliver.

"I took you for a lot of things, babe, but not a gold-digger." Andrew said with a small chuckle.

Oliver was out of his seat and in Andrew's face before Felicity could blink.

"Oliver." She called out in warning. She knew that stance all too well. He was about to go Green Arrow on her ex-boyfriend.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right this second?" Oliver hissed, the fake smile never leaving his face.

At this point Felicity knew she'd better cut in or he'd have to pay the restaurant's dry-cleaning bill for spilling blood on their carpets.

"I'm not the one who cheated, Andrew, I hope you're happy with your teenager." she said sweetly, stepping forward to stand next to Oliver. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have calories to burn." she winked at him to emphasize her point and pulled on Oliver's arm.

Oliver's expression could only be described as the cat who ate the cream. He hastily threw enough money to cover the bill and more and led Felicity out of the restaurant with a smirk, with Andrew gaping at their backs.

"Guess it was too much to ask for a quiet, boring evening." Felicity sighed as they drove home.

"No evening is boring with you." Oliver winked at her and stepped on the accelerator. Those calories weren't going to burn themselves, after all.


	2. The Element of Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " Felicity wears Oliver's hood" by an Anon on Tumblr. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Oliver was stuck in his office on a Friday night, reading end-of-the-month reports of the QC departments, wishing he was anywhere else in the world but here. He's been reading the same three lines for the past fifteen minutes. 

Of course, it didn't help his case that he was thinking about anything but the reports he needed to get through.

He was just about to close the files and get the work done through the weekend when he heard the footsteps. 

He knew for a fact that he was the only one on the floor. It was almost ten o'clock in the evening. The only other person likely to be in their office at this hour was Isabel, but she was in Russia for some emergency meeting with Stelmoore. 

Years of ingrained habits had him reaching for the knife he kept in his top drawer. He took hold of it and sat still in his chair - coiled and ready to attack.

The footsteps approached and soon enough he could see shadows against the marble floor.

He rose from his seat and stepped towards the door. He was never one for patience. 

The figure approaching his office was slim and not very tall, leading Oliver to assume that it was probably a woman. However, that didn't mean he could let his guard down. He knew enough women who could take out mercenaries on their own to be misled by his possible attacker's appearance. 

And like that he was moving. If anything, at least he'll have the element of surprise on his side. 

He peeked over the doorway and frowned seeing as he couldn't see his attacker's face. They were wearing some kind of a hood.

Having had enough of waiting Oliver stormed forward and tackled his assailant to the ground. 

He was more than suprised at the familiar shriek that echoed in the empty corridor.

The groan that followed only further confirmed Oliver's suspicions. 

He hurried to get off of her, for fear that he'd hurt her more than he already might have.

"Felicty?" Oliver asked, needing confirmation for his theory.

"What the hell, Oliver?" She was definitely mad at him, if her loud voice was any indication.

"I could ask you the same!" Oliver replied, his voice rising to match hers. "I could have seriously hurt you! What were you thinking?!" 

Wordlessly Felicity stretched her hand out for Oliver to take so that she could get back up on her feet. 

Clutching at her side she threw him a dirty glare. "Did you have to use that much force? I think I cracked a rib." she huffed.

Once she was standing, Oliver could see what she was wearing.

"Is that my hood?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I disabled the cameras on this floor and the executive elevator on the way up and there's no one here, so your secret is safe." Felicity responded automatically, knowing what he was going to ask her as soon as he opened his mouth. She did however throw an eyeroll in, to let him know she was still annoyed with him.

"You didn't answer my question." Oliver said after letting out a relieved breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"That makes two of us." Felicity replied. 

The next minute was spent with them silently testing each other's will with their eyes - like they have many times before.

"Ok, fine," Felicity groaned, throwing her arms in the air. "I was just going to give you a taste of your own medicine." Oliver's eyebrows rose in confusion, so she continued "We were supposed to have fun this evening and you bailed on me."

"It's not like I wanted to - " Oliver started saying, but was cut off by his partner.

"I know. But to be honest I kind of wanted to wear the hood for a while, Diggle's worn it, you've worn it - obviously - I always wondered how it'd feel like... I was going to go into your office and tell you that you've failed this Felicity, because let's face it, it's a lame pun - in a nice way... However, now, that I've possibly cracked my ribs I think this wasn't such a good idea." 

"Felicity!" Oliver called out to make her stop rambling. 

She shut up at once and looked up into his eyes with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry." she smiled.

"Come on," he took her hand and led her towards the elevator. 

"Where are we going?" Felicity asked

"To the ER, I want to be certain your ribs are ok." Oliver told her, his tone making it clear that he was not going to budge on this.

"What about your reports?" Felicity asked, feeling slightly guilty about taking him away from his work.

"I was going to leave them for tomorrow anyway." Oliver smiled at her and gestured for her to get into the elevator.

\---

An hour later, Oliver was standing in front of Felicity's apartment. 

Thankfully, she only had the wind knocked out of her. No cracked ribs or anything. She was going to have a bruise, but that's as far as it went. Thank God it was winter and they got away with saying she slipped on a patch of ice.

"Goodnight Oliver." Felicity said, having unlocked her door.

"Goodnight, Oliver replied with a smile.

If you asked him later on, he wouldn't be able to tell you what on earth possessed him to say those words, but just as Felicity was about to shut the door, Oliver called out to her: "My hood looks good on you."


	3. Just a piece of code.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That… That code…” she stammered, her finger shaking as she pointed at the screen.  
> “Yes?” Oliver urged her on softly.  
> “Why – why does it say “Will you marry me, Felicity?””

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has been stewing in my brain for a while now, and it would have probably stayed there a while longer had Kripnatic (on Tumblr) not requested that I write her a proposal fic... As usual it was supposed to be a drabble, but it ended up turning into a monster. Any mistakes regarding computer-speek and business titles are my own seeing as I know nothing of neither.
> 
> Well here goes, I hope you like this.

“Ms. Smoak?”

Felicity pulled her gaze away from the computer screen and towards the IT tech standing in front of her. She truly felt for the young girl, who looked like she was staring Death in the face.

Now, Felicity wasn’t a hardass-type of boss. She had made it a personal goal to learn the names of her minions –err - subordinates.  She was the ‘understanding – boss’ type. She’d made it clear that anyone is free to come to her with questions, suggestions and what not should the need arise. Yet, on the other hand, as pleasant as she was with them she’d also made it abundantly clear that they shouldn’t get on her bad side.

However, her position in Queen Consolidated kind of guaranteed a level of intimidation. Once Oliver had gotten the hang of the ‘CEO of a multi-million-dollar-company’ deal and the company was safe from Isabel, he’d decided that Felicity’s abilities should be properly utilized. Hence, her current position as current Chief Information Officer / Chief Technology Officer of QC. That decision of Oliver’s had caused some uproar among the company’s executives, since it was very rarely that these two titles were given to one person. Felicity, too, had balked at the huge amount of responsibility those titles carried, but after a long conversation with Oliver – that she wished had taken place when he appointed her as his Executive Assistant – her worries lessened. Oliver had explained to her that, yes, her being in that position is quite unusual of in the business world, but on the other hand their lives were pretty unusual as well. Oliver had told her that having seen what Felicity can do through the years both during QC hours and Arrow hours, pretty much guaranteed her that position and he’d be a fool to give it to anyone else. Also, placing Felicity as the head of IT allowed her to ‘utilize her degree from MIT properly’ (were Oliver’s exact words) minus the ‘incompetent supervisor’ part and also let Oliver interact with her freely without unnecessary questions. They still had secret identities to protect, after all. Appointing her the chief of both IT and Tech ensured her – and by extension him – complete control over the creations of the company. This way they could avoid another catastrophe like the Undertaking or at least QC’s involvement in it.

So aside from her complete control over IT and high ranking position in QC, what made Felicity even more intimidating was the fact that she was very close to Oliver. It was a widely acknowledged fact that he valued her opinion highly and considered her to be a confidante. There was also the matter of her being his girlfriend of two years now.

Naturally, people were more scared of her than they were of Oliver – something she’d found to be hilarious, because clearly they hadn’t seen Oliver in ‘Arrow’ mode.

“Wendy, what’s the matter?” She asked gently, hoping that a smile would put the girl at ease.

“There’s a problem in IT and Mr. Goffer asked me to come and get you. H-he said it was an emergency.” The young girl stuttered slightly.

Felicity grimaced. Harold Goffer was one of those ‘incompetent supervisors’ she used to complain to Oliver about.

“Why would he make you come all the way up here?!” she exclaimed in frustration. “Honestly, one would think he doesn’t have a phone!” she pushed her chair away from the desk, bent down to open her desk drawer and pulled out a small box that contained an arrangement of little screwdrivers. With that she stood up and went to stand next to Wendy.

“Next time he tells you to come all the way here, you look at him in the eye and tell him to pick up the phone and do it himself.” Felicity told the young woman. “And if he gives you any trouble, you tell me.” She put a comforting hand on the girls shoulder and ushered her out of her office.

The reason she’d said it was that Felicity used to work under Goffer in the beginning and she knew exactly what he was like. Had it been up to her she would have fired him a long time ago, however, firing someone because he was an ‘incompetent asshole’ was still frowned upon.

The small choking sound that came from her left made her realize that she said at least part of it out loud.

“I do that sometimes,” Felicity explained with an awkward chuckle. “The’ thinking-out-loud’ thing, not the ‘firing-people-because-they’re-assholes’ thing, I mean.”

“Don’t mind me,” she said when her companion offered no response.

The ride down to the IT department was awkward, but was over before things got really uncomfortable.

“It’s alright, Wendy, I’ll take it from here; you don’t have to come with me.” Felicity said as they reached Goffer’s office.

The woman nodded silently and turned to walk in the opposite direction towards her cubicle.

Felicity had just put her hand on the door handle when the door opened to reveal no other than Oliver himself.

Had she not been so shocked to see him down here, Felicity would have noticed the way his pace paled just the slightest bit.

“Oliver, what are you doing down here?” she exclaimed in surprise. Oliver hadn’t stepped foot in the IT department since the early days of their nightly activities when she was still working as a tech.

“I- I had some… stuff to discuss with Mr. Goffer.” He stammered unconvincingly.

Felicity tilted her head to the side in her trademark ‘not-that-blonde’ gesture.  “Stuff?” she said, her eyebrow rising to show her skepticism. “You could have just called me, you know, it’s my department.”

“You’re busy enough as it is.” Oliver brushed her off.

“What’s that?” Felicity asked, just now noticing the square package in his other hand.

“Nothing important, just a package I received after I got back from lunch.” Oliver answered with his best smile on.

He knew she’d see right through him so he looked at his watch and frowned.

 “Got to go, I’ve got a conference call with China in fifteen minutes.” He reached for her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

Hand squeezes and little winks had turned into ‘their thing’ while they were at work. In the beginning of their relationship they had mutually agreed that keeping their personal life out of their professional one was for the best. Funnily enough, they had completely different reasons to stand by that decision. Oliver had been insistent that his decision to promote Felicity, yet again, would not be tainted by rumors and false accusations about her reputations. He’d been well-aware of the stories told about her – and him – when she’d become his EA. He’d been in a terrible position back then, not being able to do a thing, because anything he said would only make matters worse for her.

Felicity’s reason was that she didn’t want Oliver’s image hurt. For so long he’d been perceived as the good-for-nothing, playboy billionaire man-boy. Now, he was finally starting to be taken seriously and making his relationship with an employee of QC public knowledge would only serve to hurt him.

Regardless of their reasoning the decision was made and they did their best to keep to it. That’s not to say they didn’t slip up here and there. On slow days, Felicity often spent most of her day in Oliver’s office, curled up on his couch with her work laptop in her lap and Oliver at his desk, speaking to investors and the likes. Sometimes, they’d opt to order take out and have lunch together in one of their offices instead of going out. They often threw little reminders at each other when passing one another in the hallways: ‘Dinner with your mother at 7’, ‘we need to go grocery shopping after work’ and so on.  During particularly boring meetings, Oliver had to settle for the occasional conspiratory wink, seeing as Felicity was seated a few seats away from him. They did exchange an occasional kiss if they were alone in the elevator or in their offices or they thought no one was looking. At some nights, when they both had to work late, things sometimes escalated and got out of control resulting in very fond memories for the both of them involving their respective desks and Oliver’s couch and a certain executive conference room. Good thing, Felicity could delete the footage afterwards…  Hand squeezes though, were the most special of them all. They were their way to say ‘I love you’ in a discreet way that only the two of them understood. Such a small, seemingly unimportant, gesture could do wonders for them on their bad days.

“Mr. Goffer, I was told there was an emergency,” Felicity said by way of greeting, as she entered the small office once Oliver had disappeared down the corridor.

He was up to something, and she’ll find out what exactly later. She had other issues to deal with right now.

“Ms. Smoak,” Goffer seemed unusually nervous. He usually did very little to hide his distaste of her, despite her being his boss. “There’s an issue with one of tech’s equipment.”

Felicity frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Goffer fiddled with his tie a little before answering her. “They were part of the team working on that classified project you assigned three days ago and they believe that their data and progress have been compromised.”

Felicity let out a small gasp upon hearing that. The content of this project was known to just her and Oliver (and Diggle, of course). Not even her minions knew the whole of it, they’d been giving just enough information to get their job done.

“Where is the computer?” She asked with authority, slipping into her all-business persona.

“Come with me,” Goffer said and stepped away from his desk towards the door.

Felicity let him lead her down the corridor on an all-too-familiar path to what once used to be her cubicle.

Memories of her first years in Queen Consolidated as well as her early days with Oliver and Diggle assaulted her memory as soon as she walked in.

“I’ll take it from here.” She said, dismissing the man next to her, “And next time you need me, you can simply press a button on your phone and call. Your subordinates are not messengers.” She added over her shoulder before stepping towards her old desk.

She sat down on her old chair and grimaced a little at how foreign it felt to be here again. Yet, the dim lighting, the quiet buzzing of the computers and the glow of the computer screen to her left made her feel like she was coming home from a very long journey.

Felicity shook her head slightly and willed herself to focus on the topic at hand. If someone had indeed compromised the project, it would mean a lot of over-time hours in order to catch the culprit and Felicity didn’t feel like adding to her already packed schedule.

She flexed her fingers and turned all of her attention to the computer in front of her.

Twenty minutes later she was sure that there was nothing wrong with the project and was just about to get up and march to Goffer’s office and tear him a new one, when she heard a soft knock on the wall of the cubicle.

Looking up, she was surprised to see Oliver. She noted in passing that he had changed out of his shirt and jacket – a pity if you asked her – and into one of his sweaters. A dark blue one that she hasn’t seen him wear in quite a while now.

“Felicity Smoak?” He asked, once he had her attention.

Felicity stared at him silently, trying to understand what the hell was going on.

“Hi,” Oliver said, smiling, as he stepped into the cubicle. “I’m Oliver Queen.”

A sense of déjà vu washed over her at his greeting, which only served to baffle her further.

“I know who you are –“she started saying, but was cut off by Oliver before she could finish.

“I was having some trouble with my computer and they told me you were the one to come and see.” He said, producing a black laptop from behind his back.

Much like he had the first time around.

 “I was at my coffee shop, surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it,” Oliver explained as he put the computer down on the desk.

Felicity let out a little gasp at the all-too-familiar bullet-ridden laptop and looked up at Oliver, her eyes full of questions.

Felicity has always hated mysteries and she was getting quite annoyed with this one, but something in her gut told her to play along. That it will be worth it.

“Really?” she asked skeptically.

“Yeah,”

“’Cause these look like bullet holes.” She pointed at a particular one.

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.” Oliver shrugged, poker face still on.

And just like she’d done on that first day and a little while ago in front of Goffer’s office, Felicity tilted her head to the side.

“If there is anything that you could salvage from it, I would really appreciate it.” Oliver couldn’t fight the smile any longer.

Felicity nodded mutely.

Oliver remained rooted in his place.

“Now?” she asked, when he didn’t turn to leave.

“That would be my preference.” Oliver said, dragging a chair over next to Felicity.

Once he was in his seat, Felicity lifted the lid and connected the laptop to the desktop computer, missing the way Oliver’s hand twitched slightly.

Once everything was properly connected, she pressed the power button on the laptop.

The only thing that flashed on the computer screen was a small piece of code:

 

_**01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110010 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01000110 01100101 01101100 01101001 01100011 01101001 01110100 01111001 00111111** _

 

You could hear the proverbial cricket sing in the silence that fell onto the small space.

Felicity was staring slack jawed at the screen in front of her, unable to move a muscle.

Oliver, in turn, was staring intently at Felicity, waiting to see any kind of response.

“Oliver,” her voice was a weak, shaky whisper as she turned to look at him, after the initial wave of shock that stunned her speechless had passed.

“Yes?” he asked, as innocently as he could manage.

“That… That code…” she stammered, her finger shaking as she pointed at the screen.

“Yes?” Oliver urged her on softly.

“Why – why does it say “Will you marry me, Felicity?”” her voice died in her throat at the end of the question and her eyes were glistening from the many emotions swimming in them.

Oliver took a deep breath and reached inside his right pocket, pulling out a small box out.

“Because I want to know,” he responded softly, laying the box open in front of Felicity.

Whatever response she was about to give him was cut short the moment she saw what was nestled inside the box.

It was a beautiful ring with a bright single emerald nestled between what looked like petals made of rose-gold.

It was unlike any ring she’s seen before. Unique, yet simple.

“Will you marry me, Felicity?” Oliver’s soft question pulled her out of her stupor and she looked up into his eyes as he took her hand gently in his. “Will you be my wife?”

For a moment there, Felicity thought she’d forgotten how to breathe, her vision was suddenly blurry and the only thing keeping her grounded was Oliver squeezing her hand.

Not trusting herself to speak, she held up a finger and turned back to the computer.

A few seconds later the previous code was replaced by another.

 

**_01111001 01100101 01110011_ **

 

“What does that mean?” Oliver asked, anxiety seeping into his voice.

“Yes.” Felicity whispered with a watery smile.

It took a moment for her words to sink in Oliver’s brain, but once they had he tugged on her hand and pulled them both upright.

He hugged her as tightly to him as possible as soon as she was standing.

“Really?” his voice was a soft breath against her ear.

“Yes.” Felicity’s reply was no longer shaky.

She pulled away from him just enough so that she could finally kiss him.

And boy, did she!

The kiss started out like a raging fire, both of them urging the other for more, tongues battling for dominance as their hands roamed over the other. Gradually, the urgency disappeared and was replaced by slow, gentle movements no less passionate. Instead of thirst for more, there was a desire to savor the other. Every touch, sigh and noise became unhurried.

They pulled apart with their lungs burning from the lack of oxygen.

It was only then that Oliver remembered the ring.

He pulled it out of the box and gently placed it on Felicity’s left hand, kissing her ring finger once he was done.

“It’s beautiful,” Felicity breathed, admiring the way the ring sat on her finger, bringing a welcomed sense of heaviness.

“It took me a while to find,” Oliver confessed, one hand entwining with Felicity’s left one and the other coming to rest on her cheek.

“An emerald?” she chuckled weakly, not missing the symbolism.

Oliver let out a small laugh in return “It doesn’t represent just that,” he explained knowing she would immediately associate the color with the Arrow. “An emerald stands for love and rebirth.”

“Rebirth?” Felicity questioned.

“After I came back from the island, I was set in my ways, I was no better than the people I was trying to rid Starling city of.” Oliver said, his hand moving from Felicity’s cheek to her lips, to let her know he wasn’t finished explaining. “Meeting you was my first step towards my re-birth as a better man, as a hero… It’s also my birthstone.”

“And the petals?” Felicity asked, unable to hide her tears anymore.

“That’s a four-leaf clover, actually.” Oliver clarified. “It is supposed to bring luck to those who are in love, and some believe that once you find a four-leaf clover then you’ll find your soul mate. And I believe that I have.”

“I love you.” Was all Felicity was able to say before crashing her lips against his, PDA rules at the office be damned.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the ring: http://www.gemvara.com/jewelry/double-clover-ring/round-emerald-18k-rose-gold-ring/mky2v
> 
> And I hope I got the code right, seeing as I used a text-to-binary converter.
> 
> I hope you liked it and I'd love to hear what you thought about it.
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> Anna.


	4. There was no choice to make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes awry and Oliver is taken captive. With Diggle incapacitated and Roy needing to stay behind to protect the family. it's up to Felicity to save him. 
> 
> Inspired by stills I saw on Tumblr of Emily Bett Rickards as 'Forty' on "Soldiers of the Apocalypse'

 

_**An “Arrow” AU in which Oliver is taken captive and Felicity takes action:** _

__

* * *

__

"Felicity what are you doing?!" Thea’s worried exclamation echoed through the living room, causing everyone else to look at the blonde in question.

"What does it look like?" Felicity replied with a determined face as she fastened the Kevlar vest around her torso. She’d found it in the room that was used by the security guards.

Next she pulled the hair tie from her wrist and tied her hair back in a ponytail.

"Felicity," Thea repeated, the tone of her voice almost begging and Felicity didn’t need to look at her to know that she was about to cry.

"I’m going to get Oliver." Felicity declared, her tone leaving no place for arguments as she pulled the gloves on her hands.

"I’m coming with you." Was Roy’s automatic response.

"No," Felicity said, making eye contact with him since they’d lost Oliver. "You’re staying here.With Digg incapacitated, you need to protect them." she motioned towards Thea, Moira and Walter.

"Oliver would never forgive himself if anything happened to his family and neither will I for that matter." she added, turning her back to him and marching up to her bag.

"What about you?" Moira asked, speaking for the first time since Oliver left.

He’d finally told his family about his other identity. He was left with no choice seeing as they were all in danger and the only way to keep them safe was to have them all in one place. Hence, the reason they set up camp in the Mansion. The small army of guards they had on their disposal could come in handy.

"There is no me without Oliver." Felicity said in a somber tone, briefly glancing at Moira.

With that she took the gun Digg insisted she carry, put it in the holster and walked towards the front door.

Oliver was in danger, probably hurt, or tortured.

There was no choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea wouldn’t leave me alone since I saw the stills of Emily in “Soldiers of the Apocalypse”. I’ve also had the idea of Felicity killing in order to save Oliver’s life for a while now… This is the result.
> 
> PS the edit is mine.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


	5. Green looks good on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is by an Anon on Tumblr: established olicity - maybe new guy at work not knowing felicity and oliver are dating and flirts with her? :)

"I bet you I can get any woman here." 

"Whatever, Brian," Dana rolled her eyes at the newest member of their team in IT. He was talented at his job, but as far as personality goes - ugh! no thank you.

However, her and the rest of the guys were a part of a group project that included new-guy-Brian.

So instead of saying something that would end up making things really awkward later, she settled on taking a generous sip of the champagne flute she was holding. Enjoying the fact that she could drown her annoyance in alcohol for once.

She and the rest of her team were still a little starstruck from the location of their Christmas Party. Dana never dreamed that she’d get to ever see the Queen Mansion from the inside and it made her feel like she was in a real-life Disney movie. Of course, the party being there shouldn’t have surprised her, considering the Queens were her employers and all…

"Hey, guys, how are you enjoying the party?" a familiar voice called behind her and she, as well as Adam, Tina and Max (Brian too) turned around to see the person that greeted him.

"Felicity!" Dana exclaimed, stepping forward to hug her former cubicle-neighbor. "You look fantastic, I love the dress." 

"Green looks good on you!" Tina added. 

Felicity ducked her head in acknowledgement and thanked them, returning the compliment.

"Party’s great," Max said, nudging Felicity in the side. "Guess those years as a PA taught you how to throw a party, huh?" he teased her.

Felicity grimaced, “I was an Executive Assistant, thank you very much and the person responsible for the party is Thea Queen, party planner extraordinaire.” 

"So, how is life up there?" Brian asked, pushing Max away so that he was standing in front of Felicity.

"Excuse me?" Felicity cocked an eyebrow at the man, not recognizing him.

"Your cloud in heaven." Brian said, his confidence not faltering at her not playing along.

Dana and Tina rolled their eyes behind him as Adam slapped his forehead discreetly with a shake of his head.

Felicity wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

Her silence however, didn’t seem to discourage him.

"Name’s Brian Halder and I’m still new to QC, but I’m sure I’ll feel quite at home once you show me around." his tone dropped down a few octaves, making Felicity cringe at his attempts at flirting. 

She took a step backwards to put some distance between them only to have Brian come forward 

"You really don’t want to do that." Max told Brian as soon as he saw him throw his arm around Felicity.

"I don’t know who you think you are, Mr. Halder," Felicity exclaimed angrily, her face set in a frown "But you will take your hand off of me right this instant!" With that she jerked her shoulders sharply, so that his hand fell off of her.

"Aw, Felicity, don’t be like that - " Brian grabbed her wrist.

Some sharp intakes of breath came from both sides of Brian.

"Oh, boy." Dana whispered under her breath with a smile of anticipation.

Adam mock-saluted Brian in an obvious ‘it-was-nice-knowing-you’ gesture.

"I believe the lady made it clear she wanted to be left alone." came a deep voice behind Brian.

Felicity smiled in relief at the sight of him. 

"Dude, you’re totally ruining my - " Brian’s words died in his throat as soon as he turned around to see who interrupted them.

The sight of his boss’ boss’ boss was enough to make just about anyone freeze in shock. That is without having Oliver Queen himself glaring at him like he wished to set him on fire with his eyes.

That distraction was all Felicity needed to pull her arm away from his hold and move to stand beside Oliver who wrapped an arm around her waist immediately in a half-protective, half-possessive manner that left no doubts as to the nature of their relationship. Felicity, in turn, laid a hand on his bicep and smiled up at him in thanks.

"M-Mr. Queen," Brian stuttered, his confidence gone.

 The man’s voice seemed to only agitate Oliver further, which Felicity felt by his tense muscles.

"Oliver, I see Thea, let’s go say ‘hi, I haven’t had a chance to talk to her all night!" she said, with a bit too much enthusiasm and pulled at his arm to drag him away from what’s-his-face before Oliver had the chance to go all ‘Grr-Arrow-Style’ on him.

See you, guys, happy holidays!” She said over her shoulder to her old team as they walked away.

 ——————————-

"I need to get you a new ring." Oliver said, now standing on the other side of the room with Felicity in his arms. They were standing on the periphery of the Queen Ballroom with their arms loosely wrapped around one another.

"I love my ring. I don’t need a new one." Felicity protested, curling her left hand in a fist and holding it protectively to her chest.

Oliver’s scowl deepened. “It’s obviously not big enough since that idiot didn’t see it.” his voice was bordering on a growl.

Felicity laughed, her hand now coming to rest on Oliver’s cheek. “It’s perfect,” she soothed him, her fingers caressing his jaw.

Oliver was quiet for a few moments, letting himself enjoy her ministrations as he leaned into her touch. 

"Guess I can’t blame him," he said "You look downright sinful in that dress." his eyes raked over her appreciatively.

Felicity smirked at him. “You’re adorable when you’re jealous.” she teased, leaning in so that their foreheads were touching.

 Oliver’s response to that was to duck his head and capture her lips in his whispering a barely audible ‘mine’ before kissing her.

——

Back on the other side of the ballroom Brian Halder was sweating bullets as he watched the CEO interact with who he just learned was the head of IT. Or in other words his boss’ boss.

He was a dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a fun prompt. Sorry it took me a while to do it, but I’m currently between Uni interviews and tests and stuff. 
> 
> Felicity's dress can be found here: http://www.modcloth.com/shop/dresses/grecian-green-dress


	6. Blonde Bombshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in the future. 
> 
> Yet another prompt by an anon on Tumblr: "What about someone asking Oliver about his newest girlfriend, which he wouldn't tell anyone about? *wink wink *"

"So, how’s the new girlfriend?" The head of IT asked, walking into Oliver’s office with a paper bag in one hand and a magazine in another.

Oliver looked up from his computer as his department head sat down on the chair situated on the other side of his desk. 

"Girlfriend?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and just the hint of a smile forming on his lips.

"Well, there’s been a rumor going on that Starling’s most eligible playboy billionaire is no longer on the market." 

Oliver chuckled at that and started shuffling the various reports and paperwork on his table in order to clear some space.

"There’s been a lot of rumors before. What’s so special about this one?" he asked, glancing briefly at his companion and flexing his fingers in a ‘give-me-that’ gesture.

"I’ve never been described as a  _‘blonde bombshell’_  before,” The head of IT laughed lightly, handing him the issue after making sure it was opened at the correct article.

"Oh, but you are" Oliver smirked, his tongue darting out to lick his lips "Felicity," 

The woman in question smiled at him and hurried to occupy herself with taking their lunch out of the bag in order to distract herself and not say something embarrassing.

Oliver scanned the article briefly and smiled at the memory of the particular night the slightly blurry photo was taken. 

"Where did you get this anyway? I thought you didn’t read gossip magazines." Oliver asked once he had finished with it and put it aside.

"I don’t, but Cindy from Accounting does and being the helpful, wonderful person that she is - that’s sarcasm by the way - she thought she’d give it to me to make sure I ‘didn’t get my hopes up’ when it comes to you." Felicity grimaced at the awkward memory of their meeting earlier that morning. "She also didn’t hesitate to add how you have a  _thing_ for brunettes.” 

Oliver stood up from his seat and walked to stand next to her. 

"Actually," he leaned forward slightly, so that he was hovering over her "I have a _thing_  for  _‘blonde bombshells’_ " he whispered against her lips before pressing them against hers firmly, not caring for once about them being seen or gossiped about.


	7. You can fool yourselves, but you can't fool Moira Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How Moira realize Olicity is a thing =]" by mslunamoon on Tumblr.

The first time she met Felicity Smoak, Moira didn’t really pay her any attention. In her defense, she’d just gotten her husband back and was too busy making sure he was okay to pay proper attention to the young woman. Yet as soon as Oliver introduced this girl as “his friend” it was as if an alarm had gone off blaring within her. Because you see, Oliver didn’t have friends. Aside from Tommy, whom she counted more as an adopted brother to Oliver than a friend. After the train wreck that was their relationship and Sara’s death, Laurel could hardly count as a friend. More like an amiable acquaintance. Also, what’s more, her son has never had  _female_ friends. As difficult as it had been to accept at first, Moira had made peace with the fact that her some was for all intents and purposes what Thea would describe of a “manwhore”. Despite making note of Oliver’s introduction, the first and foremost thing on her mind was her husband.

The second time she’d met Felicity was at Queen Consolidated once she’d been acquitted. She was standing in front of the conference room, waiting to greet them. She seemed pleasant enough at first glance. Moira was even amused by the wave of words that came spewing out of her mouth, finding Felicity’s bluntness surprisingly refreshing. She was tired of everyone tiptoeing around her time in jail. Yes, it happened. No, it wasn’t her favorite topic of conversation. But damn it, it wasn’t a taboo, either.  Once they were out of the meeting and back in Oliver’s office she told him to fill her in in everything that’s happened in QC. No matter that she didn’t run it anymore, the company was still a family business and the only thing she had left of Robert (aside from her children). She’d listened intently to him, not missing the praise he threw at his EA or his somewhat frequent sideway glances towards her desk.

Something was going on here and Moira would definitely find out what.

The third time she saw the blonde was definitely one of her “Top 5” list. 

She’d arrived at QC one day, to have lunch with Oliver, but as soon as she reached the outside of his office she could hear what sounded like raised voices coming from his office.

"Just because you’re having a crap week, doesn’t mean you can take it out on me, Oliver! It’s not my fault Isabel is so clingy! You’re the one who slept with her, out of all the 64 million women in Russia, might I add, and then went and slept with her again! I don’t take my relationship frustrations out on you, do I?" A voice she was sure was no other than Felicity’s shouted.

"We’re not in a relationship!" was her son’s irritated reply. 

Moira cringed mentally, she knew that tone, and when her son used it he was usually about to dig himself into a deeper grave.

" - Besides,you’re not even  _in_  a relationship!” aaand there you go! 

There was a complete beat of silence and Moira stood rooted in her spot at her son’s doorway, waiting to see what’s happened. 

"Wow…" Felicity’s voice was barely over a whisper and Moira didn’t need to see the woman’s face to know that she was currently wearing a hurt expression. It was clear from the tone of her voice.

She saw Oliver’s face fall immediately. It was an expression her son only wore when he did something to disappoint his sister. 

" I’m sorry - " he started saying, his voice soft and quiet now.

But the woman just shook her head and raised a hand to stop him. Making it clear she didn’t want to hear it. 

"Come talk to me when you pull your head out of your ass." she said evenly and turned on her heel to walk out of his office.

It was a testament to how upset she must have been that she didn’t seem phased by Moira’s presence at all, only sparing her a glance and a nod in passing, accompanied by “Mrs. Queen”. 

She had to call Oliver’s name twice before he snapped out of his stupor and stopped staring at the door Felicity just walked out of. 

They’d gone to lunch in Big Belly Burger. Yes, it was not Moira’s usual lunch - choice, but damn it, they had the best burgers in town.

As they were about to leave, Oliver called out to their waitress - Carly, Carla, Moira couldn’t remember - and ordered a Double Cheesburger with extra pickles, a big vanilla shake and fries to go.

"You couldn’t possibly still be hungry!" Moira had exclaimed. 

"It’s for Felicity," was all she got in return as a way of explanation.

At that instant Moira knew that there was more going on with the two of them, regardless if they knew it or not.

Her son simply did not refer to women as his ‘friend’, he most definitely did not apologize for his actions - in fact, for a while there, Moira wasn’t sure if the world ‘sorry’ was even included in his vocabulary - and he sure as hell did not bother to remember the favorite orders of his employees.

In fact, Moira had a feeling Oliver had met his match in the face of Felicity Smoak and that alone made her like the younger woman even more.


	8. The Case of the Missing Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon on tumblr. ""Interesting? I've noticed you have a passionate fondness for that word." - Olicity" 
> 
> Established Olicity.

"So… you were all by yourself in the kitchen right before dinner was served?" Oliver watched the blond-haired girl circle the armchair he was sitting on yet again, with her forefinger pressed against the corner of her mouth. "With no one to confirm that?"

"Interesting…" she said, her expression scrunching up and her eyes turning into slits, as Oliver offered no reply.

Oliver was torn between a desire to laugh and roll his eyes.

"Interesting? I’ve noticed you have a passionate fondness for that word." he said, deciding that the best course of action would be to keep his voice passive, knowing all too well that either reaction could get him in trouble.

The girl stopped pacing and walked back the few short steps to the front of his chair. 

"I’m a detective, right now." she replied with a serious face. "I ask the questions. You answer. That’s how it works." she explained, with an expression that was a mix-between a pout and a frown.

Oliver was thankful for how good he was at controlling his impulses, or he would have burst out in laughter a long time ago.

"Alright, Abbie, that’s enough Sherlock for you!” Called out a feminine voice from the doorway. “Time for bed!” she added, walking towards them.

"But Mommy, he ate my cookies, but he won’t admit it!" Abbie whined, pointing at Oliver. "I’m this close to making him crack!" she added, pinching her forefinger and thumb together. 

"I was making sure they weren’t stale." Oliver offered with a smile that was too big to be genuine. 

The matching frowns of disbelief made it crystal clear that the two girls in front of him were related. 

"Tell you what, how about you let him sleep on it tonight. Sweat it out and when he least expects it tomorrow, we’ll get him to spill about the cookies." it was a whispered suggestion that was just loud enough for Oliver to hear.

Abbie seemed to think about that, before grinning up at her mother in a way that she’d definitely inherited from Oliver. “Sold!” she fist-pumped before running out of the room and up the stairs.

Oliver had gotten out of his seat and was now standing next to his wife, watching their five-year-old run up the stairs like Speedy Gonzales on crack. 

"Well, we definitely know where she got her love for solving mysteries from." Oliver teased her. 

"Oh shut up!" Felicity exclaimed, elbowing him in the side. 

Oliver chuckled and threw his arm around her shoulders as they followed in their daughter’s footsteps towards the nursery to tuck her in for the night.


	9. A Rite of Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came out to me last night while trying to sort out my own Auntie Flo woes… I found it hillarious, to be honest. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Established Olicity. Set in the distant future

The loud, terrified scream that echoed through the house woke Oliver up, causing him to jerk up into a sitting position. Beside him, Felicity startled awake as well.

"Wha-?" she mumbled, her voice thick with sleep. 

A silent look passed between them, their faces equally panicked, which resulted in Oliver jumping off the bed, pulling his bedside table drawer open - much too violently than necessary - and sprinting out of the bedroom and into the hallway towards the space where the noise came from. Which he was absolutely sure came from Sophie’s room.

"Sophie!" he called out, his voice filled with distress, and his body tense - ready for a fight.

"Daddy!" Came the distressed response of his twelve-year-old daughter.

Oliver burst into her bedroom without a second thought, quickly scanning the room for intruders or anything out of the ordinary.

When he found nothing, he visibly calmed down and lowered his weapon. His eyes then found Sophie’s and he cringed a little at the fear he saw on them.

"What’s wrong?" he asked, discarding the knife on top of her dresser and approaching her tentatively.

"There’s so much blood…" The girl’s voice quivered as her blue eyes - so much like her mother’s - filled with tears.

It was only then that he noticed the blood stained sheets and nightgown. 

Panic bubbled up inside of him immediately and he pulled the duvet back with a sharp motion. 

"Felicity!" he yelled for his wife, his eyes and hands checking his little girl’s body for any possible injuries that could have caused this.

Soon enough Felicity was standing in the doorway. She had her robe on and her hair was a mess.

"What’s wrong?!" she asked with obvious concern that only heightened when she saw Oliver leaning over Sophie and moving in a very familiar manner. The same he used when Felicity got hurt during a mission and Oliver was fussing over her. 

This realization made her blood run cold.

"Mom, it hurts." Sophie whimpered. 

"She’s bleeding but I don’t see any injuries…" Oliver muttered, clearly frustrated that he couldn’t help his daughter.

For the first time since entering the room, Felicity allowed herself to fully take in the sight in front of her.

Her twelve year old daughter was sitting in her bed, her light brown hair a mess, her face pale and eyes wide. As her eyes traveled down, mentally cataloging every little thing that was out of order with her baby, her gaze settled on her stained nightgown. 

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Felicity let out a huge breath and closed her eyes, unable to hide her relief.

"Oliver, stop that, it’s okay." she said to her husband who was still searching for non-existent wounds. 

"Okay?" Oliver’s head whirled sharply to the side so he could look at her. "She’s bleeding, Felicity, how is that okay?!" he asked, the panic clear on his face.

"Yes, and that’s normal." Felicity resisted the urge to laugh at him and hurried to explain before he went all ‘angry face’ on her. "She got her period." 

Oliver froze.

"wha-what?" his question was more of a stutter as he stared at Felicity with wide fearful eyes.

Felicity just tilted  her head to the side, raising her eyebrows and rolling her eyes a little.

It’s not like Oliver didn’t know about the existence of the “P-word’. He has a sister and he’s a married man, for God’s sake. It’s just that… Well, his sister was all grown up and his wife was most definitely a grown woman. Hell, he’s gone for period supplies more times than he cared to count. He knew the exact brand and specifications Felicity required. And he wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

However, adding his baby girl to the list… Yeah, that didn’t sit well with him. Sophie was his daughter. His baby. His child. Children don’t have periods.Especially not his children.

"OLIVER!" Felicity loud bark of his name pulled him out of his stupor. 

"I’ve been calling your name for the past couple of minutes." Felicity frowned. "Can you please go to our bathroom and get my pads, as well as fill the tub for Sophie?" she asked.

Oliver nodded slowly. That was simple enough. He could do that yeah.

"And put some of my Lavender salts in the water." Felicity called out at Oliver’s retreating form.

A loud grunt in return was her confirmation that he’d heard her.

This time Felicity couldn’t suppress the snort that escaped her throat. This was going to be either fun or painful to watch. And she couldn’t wait to share this story with Moira and Thea.

"Mom, I’m scared," Sophie said, as Felicity threw the duvet on the floor and outstretched her hands for Sophie to take,

"It’s okay, sweetheart, it’s completely normal." Felicity soothed her, running a hand through her hair.

"Is it supposed to hurt?" Sophie asked in a small voice.

Felicity nodded. “Yeah, unfortunately. although some are lucky to have really weak cramps. Unfortunately for you, cramps are hereditary so I am very, very sorry for this.” she pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead.

"Now, how about you go change out of that nightgown before your father comes back and has another panic attack?" Felicity suggested with a smile and a wink. "Just put some underwear and your robe on. You’re gonna take a bath, so there’s no point in dressing more." she explained as her daughter disappeared into the closet.

While Sophie was getting dressed, Felicity stripped the bed of the sheets and got some fresh ones from the dresser. She was just putting the pillow into the pillow case when Oliver came back in.

"Bath is ready." he said, handing her the pads. He appeared to look somewhat calmer.

"Thank you," Felicity squeezed his hand. "Can you finish this and then put the dirty sheets in the washing machine while I take her to the bathroom?" 

Oliver nodded just as Sophie came out of her closet with her robe on, clutching her nightgown.

"I wasn’t sure what to do with this." she said, lifting the nightwear.

"Give it here," Felicity said and squatted down once she had it, to wipe off some of the blood on Sophie’s legs. 

"Are you bleeding right now?" she asked her daughter.

Sophie shook her head. 

Felicity threw the nightgown on top of the bloody sheets and put a hand around Sophie’s shoulders, pressing her into her side. 

"Let’s go," she pressed another kiss to her temple and led her out of the room.

"Can daddy come too?" she asked before they left. 

"Once I’m finished." Oliver promised, grabbing the pile of bed sheets.

No matter how terrified he was, he wasn’t surprised that Sophie wanted him there. Usually, when she was scared, Oliver was her go-to person.

He used to check her bed and closet for monsters when she was younger. He used to rock her asleep during a storm or soothe her when the power went out.  

He wasn’t about to stop being her go-to guy simply because he was terrified by the idea of his daughter getting her period and growing up. 

With that in mind he followed his girls out of the bedroom.

* * *

 

"Is it okay to come in?" Oliver asked, knocking on the bathroom door. 

"Come in," came Felicity’s voice from inside.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked Sophie who was neck-deep in bubbles. with her head leaning against the tub, and Felicity holding her hand.

"It’s better," his daughter murmured. 

"Crisis averted?" Oliver mouthed to his wife over Sophie’s head.

Felicity nodded, “I explained everything. Appeantally, they’ve covered this in health class a couple of months ago, but she didn’t totally get it.” 

"It’s confusing." Sophie said in self-defense. "And it’s scary."

"I know, Soph," Felicity smiled indulgently at her. 

"I was thinking of running to the store to get some stuff," Oliver said then. "You need anything?" 

"Some regular pads for Sophie would be good, since we don’t know how it’s gonna go yet." Felicity suggested. "And some over-the-counter painkillers. She’s going to need them." she added. 

Oliver nodded, knowing all too well how bad Felicity could get during her “time of the month”. 

He was on his way out when he heard Sophie call out “And ice-cream too! I really want ice-cream.” 

"No, problem. Soph." he turned back to smile at her.

"But make sure - " 

Oliver winked at his daughter. “That it’s mint chocolate chip. I know, baby.” and with that he left his two girls to their girl talk. He couldn’t help the small smile that lit on his face though, upon discovering just one more similarity between his wife and daughter.


	10. Walk of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> established olicity - felicity trying to sneak out of the queen mansion after staying over one night :) maybe she can run into thea or moira
> 
> prompt from Tumblr
> 
> Set in the near future

Stupid.

Stupid. 

Stupid.

That was the only thing going through Felicity’s mind as she tiptoed through the corridors of the still - sleeping Queen Mansion. 

Seriously, though, out of all the things she could possibly forget, her phone was the last thing that would make sense. She’s a Tech Genius, for God’s sake! What sort of Tech Genius forgets their phone in the car?! 

"A stupid one, that’s who!" Felicity muttered under her breath as she took a right. 

Hell, she even remembered to take Oliver’s paper’s for the conference call he had with Greece later today! But her own personal phone? - noooo.

In truth she blamed Oliver for this.

If he wasn’t so busy smiling and laughing and looking so happy it rendered Felicity brainless and speechless (because those moments were so few and far in between) she probably would have remembered to check the glove box.

Then when they’d gotten out of the car he’d thrown an arm around her and kissed her and that led to her kissing him back and kissing led to touching that brought along more touching, followed by high-school groping then it proceeded with Oliver carrying her up the stairs and well, you can imagine… 

A hand touched her shoulder causing Felicity to jump and scream.

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, dear." Moira’s amused chuckle sounded from behind.

Felicity waited a moment for her heart to calm down before looking at the older woman.

"No, no, I was just in my own head and I didn’t hear you." she said, embarrassed at being caught. "It’s not like I was doing something secret or anything, I just forgot my phone in the car, which is ridiculous because who forgets their phone in the car, right? And it’s so early in the morning and I didn’t want to wake anyone, but this place is so freaking huge… I think I got lost and - " 

Moira once again put an arm on her shoulder and Felicity got the memo that she needed to stop babbling and breathe. 

"Actually you didn’t get lost, the garage is down those stairs and to the left. "Moira offered with a kind smile, having gotten used to the younger blond’s rambling a long time ago.

"Thank you," Felicity nodded and turned on her heel to go.

"Oh and Felicity," Moira called out just as Felicity reached the staircase. "You don’t have to sneak around, dear, it’s quite alright, you all but live here anyway." With that Moira Queen winked at Felicity in a manner that left no doubt in Felicity’s mind where Oliver got that skill from and walked away in the other direction.


	11. Coolest Dad Ever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this prompt and I saved on my PC because it was awesome and then I forgot it existed, until today… Here goes:
> 
> maskedmisterqueen asked:
> 
> I can just imagine Oliver and Felicity’s son loving the Green Arrow. You know, him having the pictures, and the posters, and news paper clippings in his room. But little does he know, that his own father is his hero. Then some villain comes and takes the son, so naturally Oliver goes to save him. During that time period he reveals to his son he is the green arrow and his son just about is the happiest thing. I CAN SEE OLIVER’S SMILE NOW.

Tommy was not afraid. 

Nope. Not at all.

No matter that he was in a room that was unfamiliar to him, or that he was cuffed to the bed that seemed to be older than his grandmother. 

He was not afraid of how dark the room was or that he had no idea how he got there.

Okay, well maybe, he was a little afraid, but that wasn’t the point. 

He was a big boy and he knew that help was coming. 

Starling City did not have it’s own arrow-wielding superhero for nothing. 

The Arrow would save him. He was sure of it. 

Tommy knew the guy. He wasn’t his biggest fan for nothing.

He had a miniature version of the guy’s bow in his room - it had been a long-awaited Christmas present from his mom. The south wall of his room was covered in photos and articles of different sightings of the Arrow. Who needs comic books when you have the real deal in your city? - this was something Tommy kept asking left and right to anyone who would listen.

Besides, Tommy was a Queen. Son to Oliver and Felicity Queen, two of the most influential memebers of Starling City. He knew that they were probably looking for him, turning every stone and rock under the sun in their way. He also had the feeling that his mother was worried and possibly furious. And a furious Felicity Queen is very scary. Trust Tommy, he had first hand knowledge of this. 

There was also his aunt Thea, uncle Roy and uncle Digg to consider.

Tommy pitied whoever decided it was a good idea to kidnap him. 

And yeah, Tommy was pretty sure he’d been kidnapped - he had his mother’s brains, thank God! Or so she kept saying.

A loud bang, followed by the door of the room he was kept in being slammed open made Tommy jump. 

A man with an average built and sandy blond hair ran into the room and before Tommy could so much as think to fight back, he grabbed the kid by the arm.

"Let him go!" came the deep growl of none other than Starling’s own vigilante. 

"Show me who you are!" insisted the man holding Tommy. What’s more he even pressed a gun to his head "Or the kid gets it." 

"I said, let. the.kid.go." Arrow repeated, forcing each word out, his words leaving no room for argument.

Tommy was a little bit afraid now. He knew the Arrow wouldn’t hurt him, that he was a good guy, a hero, but he couldn’t help the shiver that shook his body at the hooded guy’s menacing tone.

"Or you’ll put an arrow through m-?" there was a loud swishing sound as an arrow cut through the air and lodged itself into the captor’s chest.

And then another one.

And another one.

And another one.

The grip on Tommy’s hand loosened and then disappeared as the man fell backwards on the bed with a muffled thump.

Tommy was frozen in his spot. Not that he could move due to his handcuffs. 

"Are you okay, Tommy?" The Arrow asked, his voice still altered by whatever device he was using.

The boy just lifted his handcuffed hand “Aside from that, yeah.” he nodded.

The Arrow cursed under his breath and crossed the room in three long strides, coming to a halt in front of Tommy and kneeling down so that he was at eye-level with the offending item.

_There’s something familiar about him_ Tommy thought as Arrow plucked a pin-like object and started fiddling with the handcuff lock.

That’s when it struck him.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked at the same time that the cuff around his wrist popped open.

"Because you know who I am." The Arrow replied with a smile as he pulled his hood back.

Tommy blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

His mouth opened and closed in a very good imitation of a fish.

Yet nothing came out.

He was staring at the man crouching at his feet.

One he knew very well.

The mask he had on did nothing to conceal his identity.

"Dad?" Tommy whispered, his voice making it past the tip of his tongue at last.

Oliver didn’t say anything. He just nodded weakly and then gave his son a smile that resembled the one Tommy often gave his parents when he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have.

There were a few moments of silence between them which Oliver used to check out his son and to make sure he wasn’t hurt or injured in any way.

Once he was sure that his boy was as good as new he straightened up. 

"Yeah, I got him." he said seemingly to no one in particular.

That caught Tommy’s attention “Who are you talking to?” he asked.

"He’s fine. I made sure," Oliver said, "Tommy, tell your mom you’re okay please?" he turned to his son then. 

"Mom?!" Tommy exclaimed "She’s in on this, too?" he gasped. "Oh man!" 

"You okay, buddy?" Oliver asked with concern swimming in his eyes as he placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. 

"Am I okay?" Tommy asked back, looking up at his dad "I am AWESOME! MY DAD IS A SUPERHERO AND MY MOM IS HIS TRUSTY SIDEKICK! I HAVE THE BEST FAMILY IN THE WORLD!!!" Tommy shouted happily then, bouncing on his feet with excitement. 

"Your mother asked me to tell you that - and I quote - "I am not his sidekick, thank you very much. I am his partner." and she’s right you know." Oliver chuckled at his son’s exuberance.

Tommy’s smile was so big he felt like his face might split in two.

"This is better than Christmas, my birthday, Disneyland and you letting me pilot the private jet combined!! You’re the Arrow!" 

Oliver chuckled, throwing an arm around his son. “Let’s go, Tommy, your mother is waiting for us.” 

"Can I hold your bow?" Tommy asked as Oliver led him out of the room. 

"Will you teach me to shoot?"

"Can we swing off of buildings?"

"Can I help you catch the bad guys?"

"Can I try on your hood?" 

"Oh and the mask, too!" 

"Does anyone else know about you?!" 

"Man! My dad is a superhero and I can’t brag about it! Ugh, this blows… I would pay money to see Vinnie Fuller’s face when I told him the Arrow was my dad. He’s such a jerk." 

All those questions came flying out of Tommy’s mouth and before Oliver could so much as answer one of them there was another one coming.

He settled on listening to his son’s excitement and chuckling occasionally at how much his personality reminded him of Felicity.

Once they were on the roof and Tommy realized where he was he turned to his dad 

"But I don’t want to go home! I wanna do Arrow-stuff with you!" he pouted.

Oliver shook his head. He’d become immune to that pout a long time ago. Long before Tommy was even born and it was all Thea’s fault.

"I said we’re going to see your mother, not that we’re going home," Oliver winked at him, before shooting an arrow at the building across from them.

"Hold on tight!" he told his son as he hoisted him up in his arms.

"Coolest dad ever!" Tommy whispered with a grin and wrapped his arms around Oliver as they zap-lined their way through the city to Felicity.


	12. Close Encounters of the Unpleasant Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Mimozka! A Birthday is the most special day in one’s life, so enjoy it to the fullest! I wish you an outstanding and fabulous Birthday! <333 Am I right and you're taking prompts today? If it's the right timing and if you maybe are interesting in writing established Olicity prompt: Oliver and Felicity are a married couple expecting a baby and at some event they met several people from Felicity's past who are trying to intimidate/her thinking she is alone and here comes Oliver..? Thank you!
> 
> My Favorite kind of prompts!! hehe

Felicity was uncomfortable. Her feet was starting to hurt from standing up for so long, her dress was starting to feel too tight - especially since Felicity ate those delicious crab cakes - despite the sheer material and she was absolutely fed up for not being able to speak to her own husband for longer than five minutes at a time. On top of that, she was not allowed to have any wine. 

She was also tired of people - some of which she didn’t know - touching her belly and congratulating her on the baby. She didn’t mind the kind words, but after the fifth person rubbed her belly it started to feel like an invasion of privacy more than anything else. She had no problem with Oliver or one of their friends and family doing it. In fact, Oliver had made it a ritual of sorts to spend fifteen minutes each night playing ‘kick daddy’s hand’ with their daughter, and it was one of her favorite sights.

But right now, she was pregnant and tired and her hormones were starting to get the better of her. She wanted nothing more than to tell Digg to take her home so that she can take a long, relaxing bubble bath and cuddle with Oliver on their bed afterwards.

Yet, neither she nor Oliver could leave because this party was for Queen Consolidate’s investors and having the CEO and head of IT walk out of their own party makes one hell of a bad impression. 

Sighing, Felicity refilled her empty glass with grape juice - she’d insisted on it when she and Oliver were planning the party, claiming this is the closest she’d get to drinking wine. She promptly ignored the voice in the back of her head that told her this was not a good idea, considering she couldn’t go more than forty five minutes without running to the bathroom. 

Her blue dress swished around her calves as she turned around to go find an empty chair when she collided with someone, her newly refilled glass of grape juice splashing across the person’s very white garment.

The screech that followed tipped Felicity off that she’d collided into a woman. Maybe even an alien masked as a woman since Felicity wasn’t sure that sound was entirely human.

"Oh my god! My dress! You ruined my dress!" The woman in front of her screeched. 

"I’m so sorry!" Felicity apologized quickly, one of her hands falling to her belly. "I didn’t see you…" 

The woman finally looked up from her dress when she heard Felicity speak.

Had Felicity not been working in a basement full of frowny, growly testosterone - driven men on a daily basis for years now, she would have found the woman’s expression scary.

"Kate!" Came a concerned shout behind the woman and soon enough a man, seemingly no older than Felicity came to stand by them.

As Felicity took in his Auburn, slicked back hair, hazel eyes and somewhat fishy - looking face, she thought that there was something oddly familiar about him.

Before she could ask him if they knew each other they were joined by two others - a man and woman - who looked like mini-mes of Fishy-looking guy and Screechy Girl. 

"Kate, Danny, is everything okay?!" The obviously fake blond woman in the horrible orange dress that did nothing for the woman’s complexion - in Felicity’s humble opinion - said. "Kate! Your dress!" 

"I know!" Kate whined. "She spilled wine on me." 

At that the other three seemed to notice that Felicity was still standing there.

"Actually, that’s just juice," she corrected them, what little sympathy she felt was quickly disappearing thanks to their judging expressions.

The Fake Blond checked Felicity out from her shoes to her hair and let out a gasp.

"Oh my god! Felicity Smoak?" she exclaimed.

Felicity resisted the urge to cover her ears at the sound. How she did that she had no idea… 

Upon hearing the all too familiar exclamation she felt her college days flash before her eyes. Linda Campbell, Kate Dor’say, Dan Stevens and Roland Atkins - four of her least favorite people in existence who never passed an opportunity to make her life miserable. Just because they had their daddies pay their way through college.

"Shut up!" Kate echoed her friend’s remark, her dress momentarily forgotten. "No way that’s her!" 

"Would you like some ID?"Felicity snapped at her then. She did not appreciate to be spoken of as if she weren’t there.

"Well, well, would you look at that… Who would have thought that little Felicity would be mingling with the Starling elite? I always thought you’d end up fixing up servers in a basement, away from the real world… After all, that’s how you like it right?" Dan mocked her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aw, by the looks of it she’s gonna have some company in that basement, too," Added Roland, pointing at her belly. "Serves you right for being a tease." 

Felicity’s eyes had turned into slits and she’d just taken a step forward, wanting to show these assholes who’s boss - pregnant or not - when she felt a gentle grip on her elbow. 

"Is everything okay here?" came Oliver’s voice from behind her. 

Felicity closed her eyes and breathed deeply before letting herself relax against him.

"We were just reminiscing about the good old days, Queen." Roland said with an obviously fake smile.

"You know each other?" Oliver asked, his smile just as insincere.

"We went to MIT together." Kate grinned and winked at Oliver.

Felicity felt the rage bubble up inside of her again at that skank’s obvious pass at her husband. 

"Funny, she’s never mentioned you." Oliver shrugged, pressing a kiss to Felicity’s head as if he knew exactly what was going on in there.

Actually, Felicity wouldn’t be surprised if he did.

"Sweetheart, mom was looking for you, she wanted to hash out some final details about the charity launch next week. I told her to go find a table and that I’d find you. How long have you been standing?" Oliver asked Felicity his hand coming to rest on top of her belly, subtly displaying his wedding band.

"Ugh, too long." Felicity groaned, turning in his arms to face him. 

"Oh, I see Thea and Laurel," she exclaimed as she noticed her sister in law and friend wave at her from the other side of the ballroom. 

"It was nice seeing you." Oliver said behind his shoulder, clearly dismissing Felicity’s ‘friends’. 

With that he pulled Felicity with him towards his mother.

"Hey Oliver," Felicity said half-way through the ballroom "Is your father’s list a done deal or can we add people to it? " she asked. 

 

* * *

[Felicity's outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=113225446) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	13. Like Father Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Headcanon: For Christmas Oliver get’s their daughter a pink bow, but it’s snowing outside so she uses it in the house. Let’s just say Felicity is not very pleased with it. - A prompt from Tumblr
> 
> First of all: HEADCANON ACCEPTED!
> 
> This is set in a future where Tommy lived! - because it’s set on Christmas and miracles happen!
> 
> I don’t remember who requested this, but whoever you are: A) let me know and B) enjoy!

* * *

The loud sound of breaking glass made Felicity drop the wooden spoon she was holding down into the pot filled with the sauce she was making for the spaghetti, completely ignoring the red liquid splattering all over the white tiles and newly-cleaned stove. 

She rushed towards the living room where the noise had come from worried out of her mind. 

"Sophie!" she called out, coming to a halt just under the living room archway. 

Her distress only grew as she couldn’t spot her daughter anywhere. 

Not a second later Oliver came rushing to her side from the direction of the nursery. 

"What happened?!" he asked, body tense and on alert "I just went to check on Tommy for a second."

Felicity was about to call their daughter again when she spotted the little girl’s red tutu skirt at the feet of the Christmas tree, peeking in between the small mountain of presents. 

Shaking her head Felicity stepped into the living room and stood behind her daughter.

"There you are!" she said, scooping Sophie up with a half-relieved, half - scolding sigh. Something she’d perfected over the past four years.

Turning Sophie in her arms so she was facing the girl - Felicity was met with an expression that she called the “Queen Trademark” - or in other words, that guilty yet innocent smile Oliver’s side of the family always put on when they were caught doing something - or someone - they shouldn’t have.

"Hi, Mama!" Sophie said, waving sweetly at Felicity and leaned forward to press kiss to her cheek. "I love you." 

Oliver laughed from behind Felicity. He knew that tactic all too well. Unfortunately for Sophie it didn’t work. At least not on his wife.

"Nice try, baby, now what was that noise I just heard? It sounded like breaking glass." Felicity narrowed her eyes at her daughter, one eyebrow raising up in a suspicious manner. 

Sophie wriggled in her arms and Felicity was forced to put the little girl down before she fell out or twisted a body part in her efforts to get away.

As soon as her little feet touched the ground, Sophie quickly ran towards Oliver and hid behind his legs. Light brown ringlets bouncing as she moved.

It was only when Felicity had set Sophie down that she saw the mess on the floor. There was glass strewn everywhere at the feet of the coffee table and upon further inspection she spotted a small pink bow laying discarded just next to their tree.

It all made sense now.

Bending down she picked the bow up and turned around to face the two Queens.

Or rather one and a half, considering the only visible part of her daughter was her red skirt and her little arms that were wrapped tightly around Oliver’s legs.

"Seriously?" Felicty asked Oliver "You got her a  _bow?!”_

Oliver’s free hand, that was not behind his back, wrapped around Sophie, went up in front of his chest in a defensive gesture.

"How do you know it’s me?" 

Felicity just raised an eyebrow at him. “Thea got her clothes and Roy usually goes along with her gift. Digg and Lyla got her that new series of children’s books, your mother got her earrings that I’m pretty sure are more expensive than my wedding dress and Tommy and Laurel’s gift is that new fully equipped, totally over the top, dollhouse she’s been going on and on about for weeks now. We agreed that we’re going to take her to Disneyland and I didn’t give her any other presents so I think that leaves you.” 

Oliver sniffed the air a couple of times “And I think you just burned dinner.” he chuckled, completely ignoring his wife’s little rant and the fact she was right. 

"Oh no! Are we going to be hungry now?" Came Sophie’s concerned squeak from behind Oliver.

"Cra - ckers!" Felicity caught herself mid-curse, eliciting a snort from Oliver.

She glared at him half-heartedly. “Fred, why don’t you clean up what used to be the very ugly vase we received as a wedding gift from your snooty cousin Valerie after which you go check on little Harry to make sure he hasn’t woken up?” she addressed Oliver, walking up to him. 

"And you, George, go sit on the armchair until the floor is clean so you don’t hurt yourself and no more using bows indoors." she ruffled Sophie’s hair.

"Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a dinner to salvage." with that Felicity left father and daughter behind and walked back towards the kitchen, hoping she wouldn’t have to make the sauce all over again.

"If we’re Fred and George and you’re giving us the third degree, does that make you Mrs. Weasley?" Oliver called out behind her "Because you are totally nowhere near her age category and you’re also better looking… I’d say you’re a Hermione, wouldn’t you George?" Oliver looked down at his daughter and ruffled her hair with a chuckle.

"Yup!" Sophie said loudly enough for Felicity to hear and burst out in giggles as Oliver lifted her up in his arms and carried her towards the armchair.

Felicity shook her head. She should never have introduced those two to Harry Potter.


	14. A Big Brother's Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by makepatronusesnothorocruxes on Tumblr: "Oliver asking Diggle for Felicity’s hand in marriage (Felicity thinks it’s sweet but she is also doesn’t need permission)."
> 
> Some Smiggle Brotp bonding time. Established Olicity

"He asked me for permission, you know?" Digg said, between bites of his burger.

"Excuse me?" Felicity exclaimed, almost choking on the gulp of coffee she’d just taken.

They were both in Big Belly Burger, having lunch on a surprisingly slow Thursday. It was just the two of them seeing as Oliver was busy with a business lunch at some high-life, reservations only - a month in advance, black tie, kind of place. She felt sorry for him. She truly did. 

Lord knows how she didn’t cave in when Oliver gave her that sad, ‘pity-me-I’m-miserable’ look of his where his eyes get bigger and moist with potential tears and his lower lip curves upwards in a very good imitation of a five-year old. 

Somehow she’d found inner strength and simply kissed him goodbye and wished him good luck on his lunch.

Besides, she and Digg were overdue for some quality bonding time.

"I said, Oliver asked me for your hand in marriage a in the foundry while you were upstairs in the bathroom." Digg repeated with an amused expression.

Felicity put her coffee cup down and stared at Digg, trying to let the information sink in.

She and Oliver had only been engaged for a week. Something she was still coming to grips with. Not that she too shocked or anything. Ever since she and Oliver made that final step into a romantic relationship she’s known that they were both in it for the long haul and for everything. She knew that somewhere down the road they will get married.

But Oliver asking Digg for permission?! - that she hadn’t seen coming.

On some level it didn’t surprise her. Felicity had made it clear a very long time ago that Digg was the big brother she’d never had. They were close in a way that Felicity and Oliver or even Oliver and Digg could never be. She’d also hadn’t kept it a secret that the two of them and their Vigilante Club were her family. So it made sense that Oliver would turn to Digg of all people.

What’s more, she knew a side of Oliver Queen that very few got to see. A fact, that enabled her to smile brightly at every flaunting ex of his with whom he’d slept before the island and claim that while those women might have had his body for one mind-blowing night of pleasure, they never had his heart.

Oliver could be a very tender man when he felt like it. It so happened that he always felt like it where she was concerned. That’s not to say he didn’t yell at her and wave his ‘angry face’ around when they were fighting, because he did, but then again so did she. Their arguments were explosive as they have always been, only now they had the benefit of make up sex.

Felicity smiled, shaking her head softly to tear herself from her musings. She looked at Digg and the tender expression on her face told him everything he needed to know about how she felt about it.

"It’s very sweet of him. I keep telling him he should tone down this kind of gestures before everyone starts thinking the CEO slash Arrow is a softie…" she chuckled, picking up her cup of coffee again.

"You know I don’t need your permission though, right big brother?" she winked at him playfully before taking a sip.

Digg laughed and nodded. He knew alright. “Still, it gave me an excuse to threaten his existence if he ever hurt you.”


	15. It's a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makepatronusesnothorcruxes : Oliver asks Felicity out on a date but she doesn’t realize it.

Three years.

That’s how long it takes Oliver to give in to his feelings.

That’s how long they’ve been partners in crime and business. 

Now it’s time to add ‘partners in life’ to the mix. Hopefully.

He reaches a point where he’s tired of pretending there’s nothing going on between them, tired of their ‘platonic circumstances’ and of always wondering about how it would feel to be able to be with someone who accepted him as he was - both the good and bad sides, the secret and public persona. 

So he speed dials her number and waits for her to pick up.

"This’d better be a life or death situation because it’s the culmination of the movie." is her way of greeting and Oliver can’t help the chuckle that slips between his lips.

"Do you want to have dinner tonight?" he asks, never one to beat around the bush. Also, this way if she says no, it’ll be over quicker.

He can hear the muffled sounds of an overdone cinematic explosion going off on Felicity’s end.

"Felicity?" he calls out, knowing that’s she got lost in the movie she was watching.

"huh?" 

"Meet me in your lobby at eight thirty tonight?" he asks again with an affectionate eye roll.

"Sure," she responds, and he’s almost sure she doesn’t know what she just agreed to. 

Something goes off again in the background and she squeaks.

"I’ll let you watch your movie now, see you at eight thirty." he laughs and hangs up the phone as soon as he hears a response from her.

———-

Oliver’s pacing around the lobby at eight twenty five. 

He feels ridiculous for being so nervous. He isn’t the type that gets butterflies before stuff like that. He’s been on more dates than he cares to count and Felicity is not just some random girl.

They have a history, a close friendship and a comfortable routine. 

It’s not really a first date. They already know so much about each other.

It’s going to be just two friends, hopefully moving things along in the right direction.

He’s just started lap 25 when the elevator dings and Oliver turns around to see Felicity.

He could see a turquoise garment underneath her black coat. Her yellow bag and heels contrast nicely in a way that is purely Felicity.

"Hi," she smiles with a small wave, coming to stand before him. 

"Hi," he repeats her greeting, feeling a bit stupid.

"You’re on time." Felicity chuckles, unable to hide the surprise from her face.

"You’re surprised?" Oliver asks with a smile, putting his hand on the small of her back and leading her to the car.

"You usually can’t stand this type of dinner." Felicity remarks, as Oliver opens the car door for her.

He laughed at her response. “What ‘type of dinner’?” he asks, settling into the driver’s seat next to her.

"Business dinner, Oliver, that’s where we’re going." Felicity explains, looking at Oliver in confusion. "You know, schmooze investors, play CEO and Executive Assistant, do a little flirty-flirt." 

Oliver throws a quick glance at her with that amused, affectionate smile he had only for her. “We’re not having a business dinner, Felicity.” 

"Really?" Felicity asks, surprised. "I swear I heard you say something about dinner." 

"I asked you to dinner," Oliver chuckles.

It takes her a few moments, but Oliver’s words sink in eventually.

The amusement is replaced with astonishment. 

"It’s a date?" She squeaks nervously.

"Yeah," Oliver nods, the butterflies returning with a vengeance. "If you want to?" he added hesitantly.

"Yeah," Felicity says softly, nodding. "I want to."


	16. Lapsus Linguae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kripnatic said: Oliver tells felicity she has a nice ass. I know I’m sick but I love fluff :)

The party upstairs was in full swing. It was some rich guy’s birthday and he’d reserved the entire club for his party. Oliver had snorted at that and was just about to start making fun of the guy when Sara reminded him that not too long ago he used to be  _that_ guy, too. That elicited a bout of laughter and Digg, who even added a high five to the mix. 

"Aren’t you supposed to be up there?" Oliver pointed at the ceiling as he glowered at Sara.

"On a break. Thought, I’d come visit my favorite Vigilante Club." she winked at him and leaned back casually on one of the tables. 

"Where’s Felicity?" she asked, looking around for her fellow blond friend. It was unusual to be in the foundry without her.

"She should be here in a minute. Said she had to run home for something in the last minute." Digg shrugged. She’d sounded upset over the phone and Digg knew better than to push an upset Felicity.

As if on cue the Foundry door slammed loudly and a 5’5” Hurricane Smoak - as Sara had lovingly dubbed her friend - came storming in, walking down the steps angrily.

Oliver and Diggle looked completely confused as to why she’d be in such a foul mood, considering she was all sunshine and smiles not twenty minutes ago.

Sara was too, but one good look at Felicity and she had a good guess.

"Wow," she gasped, throwing in a little whistle for emphasis "That has got to be the ugliest pair of boots I’ve ever seen."

The glare Felicity threw her way was confirmation enough. 

"My heel broke." Felicity gritted as way of explanation as she stomped past Oliver and Digg and towards her station.

"Break’s over, I’d better head upstairs because as young as she is, your sister is a tyrant." Sara told Oliver, pushing herself from the desk.

"Tell me about it…" Oliver muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Kinda makes ya wonder where she gets it from." Sara laughed, giving Oliver a pat on the upper arm as she passed him.

"Keep the kid’s in line, Digg." She threw over her shoulder and then she was gone.

There was a moment of complete silence - and it was awkward too - during which Felicity settled in her chair and glared daggers at her boots as she waited for the computers to boot.

"I like your booty," Oliver said after a couple of minutes, when the silence became too much for him.

For a moment, Digg swore that he could hear crickets in the foundry.

"I mean  **boots!**   **I like your boots**!” Oliver hurried to correct himself once the sentence that had just come out of his mouth registered in his brain. “That’s not to say you don’t have a nice booty… Not that I would know anyway, but - “

"Oliver," Felicity called out to him. barely able to contain her laughter.

"I meant boots." He muttered, unable to look her in the eye, as he turned his back to them and headed straight for the training dummies. "Boots. Not Booty." he added under his breath.

_Sure you did -_ Thought Diggle, but didn’t say a word of it out loud.   


_Nice to know_  - Felicity thought, as she turned around to face her computers, unable to take the smile off her face.


	17. Movie nights - ice-cream is obligatory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "oliver and felicity watch a horror movie together."by Anon on Tumblr

* * *

 

"Oh, come on, that cut couldn’t possibly cause that much bleeding!" Oliver exclaimed slapping his palm on his thigh. 

"Oliver, it’s just a movie," Felicity sighed, frustration sneaking into her voice.

When Oliver showed up at her door with a pint of mint chocolate chip ice-cream in hand, and a brown paper bag, Felicity thought spending a night in with him, catching him on some movies, would be a fun way to spend a rare night off from their Arrow business.

She could not have been more wrong.

In hindsight, she should have known the night would take a turn for the worse when Oliver picked out a horror movie.

She’d given him a surprised, unbelieving look - not wanting to believe that out of all the great cinematic masterpieces he’d missed, Oliver would go for horror.

However, he’d just passed her the tub of ice-cream and then produced another one for himself from the bag he was holding. 

Felicity was not one to say no to ice-cream.

Forty minutes into the movie (just enough time for the teenagers to get in trouble with the serial killer) Felicity felt like she was watching some sort of a sports game on TV rather than a movie.

Oliver commented on each move the killer made. Each act of violence, he broke down to pieces and then proceeded to explain how the actor got it wrong and how it should be done instead. 

She didn’t even know which movie they were watching!

But, as previously stated, she had ice-cream to keep her occupied so she didn’t complain.

Hours later, when Felicity woke up, she found out she had been covered with a blanket, had a pillow under her head and her glasses were folded onto the coffee table.

 _We should do this again. I had fun. -_ said the note lying next to them, written in Oliver’s handwriting.

When she got to the kitchen for some water, she found the two tubs of melted ice-cream in the trash and the spoons and glasses they used washed and laid to dry.

The next morning when Oliver got to work, he found a note stuck to his computer screen.

_Ice-cream is on you and this time, I’m picking the movie. :-)_

The smile didn’t leave his face all day long.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Pretty sure it’s not what you envisioned for this, but I haven’t seen a single horror movie in my life (well that’s not true, I’ve seen one and the trauma was enough to last me a lifetime). So I handled it vaguely. I did throw some extra fluff though. Hopefully that’ll make up for it. :)


	18. His Father's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while ago I got this prompt (that stupid!me accidentally deleted when cleaning up the inbox) basically it was about Oliver and Felicity’s kid that got in trouble at school/kindergarten and Felicity telling Oliver that just because he was the Arrow’s kid doesn’t mean he could beat the other kids up.
> 
> And since today seems like a ‘fluff day’ what with ohmypreciousgirl and sarcasticfina’s so-fluffy-you’ll-die fics, I’m’a follow their example.

* * *

 

Felicity and Oliver were in the middle of a meeting with the Finance Department when her phone rang. 

She was just about to press ‘decline’ when she saw who was calling - Robbie’s teacher. Great, now she was worried.

Quickly excusing herself from the meeting, she stepped outside to take the call, hoping it wasn’t something serious. Her worries had subsided considerably once she’d spoken to his teacher. They were replaced with irritation.

Felicity sent a quick text to Oliver, letting him know he would have to get through the meeting by himself since she had to go get Robbie from school and to calm down that it wasn’t anything life-threatening.

Twenty minutes later she parked in front of the school with her game face on. As she walked through the quiet corridors towards the principal’s office, her mind was working on everything she was going to say to her son for getting in trouble.

She was so far into her own mind that when someone called her name she jumped in suprise.

"Sorry," said the same feminine voice that called out to her.

"Laurel?!" Felicity exclaimed, surprised to see her there. "What are you doing here? Is Becky okay?" she asked.

Laurel smiled at her and shook her head slightly in a manner that Felicity was all too accustomed to. “She’ll be fine. She and Robbie are at the nurse’s office, right now.”

"What happened?" Felicty asked, worried again, because Robbie’s teacher didn’t say anything about involving the nurse. "Are they hurt? Ms. Denning didn’t say anything about that! All she told me was that Robie was sent to the principal’s office for - and I quote - attacking another boy."  she explained.

"Oh, Robbie’s fine, some kid bit Becky at recess and Robbie just protected her." Laurel explained with an affectionate smile.

"Meaning I better get the parenting bit done with in the car, because all Oliver’s going to do is pat him on the back." Felicity sighed.

Laurel chuckled at that, understanding exactly what she meant “And Tommy would probably throw him a party… Speaking of, I need to think about how I tell him about Becky getting hurt…” she frowned.

"In times like these, I’m really glad we have a boy. I really don’t envy you. Good thing you’re a damn good lawyer with excellent persuasion skills, because you’re going to need them." Felicity patted her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Tell me about it, Tommy would be yelling about running the kid’s family out of Starling and probably spew death threats at a ten-year-old." Laurel sighed, her husband’s protectiveness of their daughter could be just as tiring to deal with as it was endearing.

"Mrs. Queen, Mrs. Merlyn, the principal would see you now," the school’s administrator said, coming into the waiting room and motioning for the two women to follow her. 

* * *

 

"Felicity, he was protecting his friend!" Oliver sighed. "It was the right thing to do!" 

"He physically attacked another boy, Oliver, he can’t do that!" Felicity argued, throwing her head back against the sofa in frustration.

They’ve been having this argument since Robbiehad gone to bed after dinner. 

"I would have done the same." Oliver shrugged. "If not worse."

"Just because he’s the Arrow’s son, doesn’t mean he can go around and shoot stuff at people! He used a sling shot, for God’s sake! Where did he even get that?" 

Felicity’s question was meant to be rethorical but once she saw the sheepish smile on her husband’s face it all became clear as day.

"Oliver," she said, her eyes narrowing in suspision.

Oliver threw his hands up in a defensive manner “He wanted me to teach him archery, but he needed a lot of work on his aim, so I gave him a sling shot so he could practice.” he explained. 

Felicity was just about to continue arguing when Oliver cut the distance between them and took a seat next to her. 

"Look," he cut her off gently. "I agree with you that he shouldn’t have shot that kid with the eraser and that violence not the right solution, but Robbie did this to protect his friend which was the right thing to do. I’m proud of him for doing the right thing and standing by Rebecca, aren’t you?" he asked her, taking her hands in both of his.

"Yeah," Felicity admitted a bit reluctantly. "He’s his father’s son." she smiled affectionately at Oliver and leaned forward to place a small kiss on his nose.

"Now, could you please dig up everything you can on the Fitzpatricks?" Oliver asked, his tender expression turning serious.

"What for?" Felicity inquired.

"No one gets away with hurting my god-daughter." He replied in a voice that greatly resembled the one he used during his Arrow-hours.


	19. Who Needs Iron Man when your Father is the Arrow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 11 "Coolest Dad Ever" so you’ll have to read it for this one to make sense.
> 
> Little Tommy just wouldn’t leave me alone.
> 
> For the sake of this story, please assume that the Marvel Universe is fictional.

* * *

 

Felicity was pacing back and forth in front of Verdant’s side entrance for ten minutes before Oliver finally arrived back at the club with Tommy clinging to his back.

She let out a high pitched wail and ran towards them, prying her son away from her husband’s back. 

"Tommy! You’re all right!" She half-sobbed in relief as she hugged her son as close to her as she could, holding him up so that they were face to face.

"Mom!" Tommy groaned, his voice a little muffled by being pressed into Felicity’s shoulder. 

"Felicity, he needs to breathe," Oliver said then, sensing his son’s discomfort, and laid a hand on his wife’s arm.

Felicity seemed to calm down then, putting her eight-year-old down, only to make him spin a couple of times so that she could make sure he was really okay.

She took a deep breath, trying to settle down her emotions.

"Hey," Oliver whispered, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "He’s okay. It’s over." he soothed her, pressing her into his side.

Tommy joined their embrace then and the family stood like that for a few moments, just reveling in the feeling of being together. 

"Soo, why are we at Aunt Thea’s club?" Tommy asked his parents, pulling back from his parents’ arms.

Oliver chuckled. “Technically, it’s my club” he corrected him.

Felicity elbowed Oliver lightly, “That she’s been managing for over a decade now. Your name is a formality at this point. It belongs to Thea in all the ways that count.” She teased him.

"You haven’t answered my question." Tommy said, tapping his foot impatiently.

Perceptive, smart and lacking all sorts of patience - Thomas Queen certainly was the best parts of his parents combined.

Oliver turned to his son then, his eyes shining with what could only be described as glee. 

"You think the bow and arrows are cool? Wait till you see the Foundry." he told his son.

"What’s the Foundry?" Tommy asked.

"Think about it like Uncle Barry’s lab, looking a little bit like Bruce’s cave - "

"It’s not a  _cave_  thank you very much! It’s a basement.” Oliver scoffed, cutting her off.

Felicity rolled her eyes at Oliver “Only it has Iron Man’s gadgets!” she finished enthusiastically as if Oliver never interrupted her.

Tommy’s eyes got really wide at his mother’s last statement. “You have a Jarvis in the basement?! I wanna see! Can I see him?! Pleaseeee!” the boy even went as far as “turning the Queen charm” on his mother. “Please, Mama,” 

Felicity laughed at that. Tommy hasn’t called her ‘Mama’ since he was five and started pre-school. From then on it’s been ‘mom’, because apparently, only little boys call their mothers ‘mama’. 

Now he only used that word when he wanted something. Also, being his father’s son, the charming just came naturally to him.

"C’mon," Felicity took his hand and led him inside the Foundry with Oliver following closely behind.

"Welcome to the Foundry." Felicity smiled down at her son. "This is where most of the magic happens." 

"What do you think, buddy?" Oliver came to stand by Tommy. 

The kid was too busy taking the sight of the Arrow’s base of operations in to answer. He was just looking around wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Oliver laughed. “I think this is the first time I’ve seen him speechless.” he winked at Felicity over Tommy’;s head.

"Should have brought him in sooner, would have saved us a lot of headaches." Felicity played along. 

"You can give him the tour, because I’m going to shower." Oliver said, taking his mask off and hood down and heading for the showers.

"Whoa…" Tommy let out a sound at last.

"Oh, he speaks!" Felicity teased him. "Got me worried for a moment, there, baby." she leaned down to press a kiss to his head.

"This place is awesome!" Tommy whispered, somewhat afraid that this was all a too-good-to-be-true dream.

"I know right? I designed it myself." Felicity grinned proudly. "Well this version of it, at least. The original one was your dad’s doing, but let’s be honest, he’s a crappy decorator." she laughed. 

She was just about to start their “tour” when her computers pinged.

"Feel free to look around, just don’t climb on anything that’s higher than you and don’t touch the arrows, or anything that has a pointy end for that matter." she explained to her son before heading towards the computers to see what was going on.

Tommy walked around in a bit of a daze. He lingered next to the display case with the guns. 

"That’s my favorite, too." came a deep, but very familiar voice behind him that made him jump a little.

He spun on his heel quickly only to see none other than his Uncle John standing there with a big bag from Big Belly Burger. 

"Figured you’d be hungry after your little adventure." Digg winked at his godson. "I got your favorite - chicken burger with extra ketchup as well as fries and a chocolate milkshake." he waved the bag in front of the kid.

Tommy’s stomach rumbled then, causing Diggle to laugh.

He led him over to the nearest table and pulled one of the stools over, lifting Tommy up to sit on it. After which took everything out of the bag and laid it out in front of Tommy.

"Dig in, kid." he winked at his godson and then left to check something with Felicity.

Tommy was just slurping away the last of his shake when his father came in, dressed in jeans and a gray sweatshirt and with a green towel around his shoulders.

"Anything new?" Oliver asked his two partners. 

"Nope, not yet." Felicity shook her head. "You’ll know when I find something, Oliver - "

His father laughed at that. “Yeah, yeah, I know, you’ll fist pump and say ‘yes’ loudly.” he  cut her off playfully.

Tommy was just about to yell at his dad to watch out, but it turned out there was no need, because Oliver ducked and dodged the bottle cap Felicity threw at him with remarkable ease.

"We need to work on your aim, Smoak," he teased her. 

Felicity just stuck her tongue out at him and returned to her computers.

That made Tommy wonder if maybe he wasn’t the only kid in this place.

"Dad, where’s Jarvis?" he asked Oliver, suddenly remembering his mother’s description of this place.

"Right there." Oliver grinned and pointed towards the computers.

"That’s Mom," Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

"And she is the better than Jarvis." Oliver said proudly.

"Hardly." Felicity laughed, turning in her chair to face them. "I’m more of a Pepper Potts, sans the red hair, if you ask me."

"So that makes me Rhodes…" Diggle mused. "At least I’m not your driver." 

"You’re cooler than Rhodes." Tommy said, grinning at his Godfather.

"Hey!" he exclaimed a moment later when Oliver reached to take a couple of his fries. "Those are mine!" he cradled the carton box possessively while giving his father the stink eye.

"He is so your kid." Diggle commented from the sidelines. "Even if he didn’t look like a shorter, smarter version of you."

Oliver turned his head towards Diggle and frowned at him before snatching a couple of more fries from his son, ignoring his protests, and heading for the salmon ladder.

It was only then that Tommy noticed it.

"Whoa, what’s that?" he asked, letting out a small whistle. 

"A swing, for grown ups" Felicity answered. 

There was a moment of silence, before she groaned loudly. “That is so not what I meant.” she sighed, causing Digg and Oliver to start laughing.

"Think about it like vertical Monkey bars," Oliver explained, taking pity on his wife.

"What do you do on it?" Tommy asked as he approached his dad.

Digg stopped him before he could get too close. “You might want to stand back and let your dad show you.” 

If Tommy was shocked to see the Foundry then he was absolutely in awe by seeing what his father did on the salmon ladder. 

Oliver landed on the ground with a soft thud and turned to face his son.

"Cool, huh?" he asked once he caught his breath.

When Tommy offered no response and Oliver had a good look at him, he couldn’t help the loud chuckle that came out of his mouth.

"It’s unreal how much you look like your mother right now." he said affectionately.

"Hey! I resent that!" Felicity called out from behind her screens.

"Oh come on, you used to all but drool and get that far off look on your face every time he did a round." Diggle snorted.

"I did not!" Felicity protested, turning her head towards Digg. "…drool." she sighed after a small pause.

Digg just smirked in that incredibly satisfied, know-all way of his.

"Can I try?" was the first thing Tommy asked once he regained his speech ability. 

"No." Felicity said immediately. "It’s too dangerous." 

"But Mo-oom! I’m the best at monkey bars! And this thing is the coolest thing ever!" Tommy whined in protest.

"When you’re older." Oliver compromised, earning himself a glare from Felicity.

"You’ll teach me how to do it?" Tommy lit up, turning to look at his father.

"Come here," Oliver said, waving his hand at his son.

"Oliver, no." Felicity said sternly.

"Relax, I’ll be holding him the entire time." Oliver told her with a wink. 

"Cool!" Tommy shouted and barreled towards his father.

Oliver climbed the side of the ladder quickly to bring the bar down, before setting it on the lowest level and reaching for the small container of powder he kept next to it.

"Give me your hands," he told Tommy.

"What’s that for?" the kid asked as Oliver sprinkled powder all over his palms.

"So your hands don’t slip." Oliver explained, putting the lid back on. 

"Ready?" he asked.

His son’s enthusiastic nod was all he needed to see.

He lifted him up over his head, holding him by the hips. 

"Got it!" Tommy exclaimed happily.

"Good," Oliver said and stepped backwards, giving him space. "Now pretend you’re on a swing and move your legs as if you were on one. Back and forth." 

Tommy swung his legs forward and then back, but as soon as he tried it a second time his grip on the bar loosened and he was in his father’s arms before Felicity could finish calling out his name in distress.

"I suck." Tommy pouted, pushing at his father’s chest so that he would put him down.

"You’re eight." Oliver corrected him.

"And you’re not getting on that thing until you’re at least twenty-eight." Felicity cut in, coming to stand next to them.

"Now, if you’re quite finished giving me heart-attacks for today, I say we call if a night. The searches won’t be done until tomorrow, I could really use a long hot bath and you have school tomorrow, mister," she looked down at Tommy.

"I’m going, too, promised Carly me and Lyla would babysit AJ tonight." Digg said, giving Tommy a pat on the back, "you need a ride?" he asked Oliver on his way out.

"Nah, Felicity’s got her car," Oliver shook his head. "Tell the girls we said hi," 

"Will do," Digg nodded and with a last wave, he was gone.

"Hey, what’s with the frown, buddy?" Oliver looked at his son who was sporting a very disappointed face all of a sudden.

"You just ruined Iron Man for me." Tommy pouted.

Oliver couldn’t keep himself from smiling even if he wanted to.

"But who needs Iron Man when your dad is the Arrow, right?" Felicity winked at Tommy as she turned the lights off in the foundry before they left to go home.

* * *

 


	20. A Day Worth Celebrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity giving birth to their child at home/water birth and Oliver being the perfect hubby:) Please?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I’ve never given birth so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Here goes:

* * *

 

The event was in full swing.

It was the sixth anniversary of the Undertaking. For five years now, on this very day, the Queen family hosted a benefit for the families and friends of those lost in the Undertaking. It’d been Thea’s idea, originally. After she’d learned the truth about her parentage, Tommy’s loss hit her harder than ever and she wanted to do something that would honor his memory.

Throwing parties was the thing she did best. By throwing the event every year, she remembered her brother and raised money for the people who needed it. It was a win-win of sorts.

The party was over at about 11 PM what with the next day being a Wednesday and people having to get to work. 

Oliver had helped a tired Felicity up the stairs to their bedroom. He unzipped her gown and helped her out of it, giving her a foot rub after slipping her flats off.

He’d just gone to the bathroom to take a shower when Felicity felt something warm and wet trickle down her thighs.

What the hell?! - Felicity had made peace with the fact that she had to go to the bathroom every couple of hours or so since she got pregnant, but peeing herself was a new all-time low.

She didn’t even feel the need to pee! 

Right then her abdomen tightened and she winced at the wave of pain that washed over her.

Oh!

Her eyes widened in realization and she called out to Oliver, hoping that he wasn’t in the shower yet.

Honestly, she’s been having them for about three hours now, but she’d brushed them off. Felicity has been experiencing Braxton hicks for about a week now, so she just assumed that’s what they were.

For once, she was in luck - he appeared in the doorway in his boxers.

"I’m in labor." she whimpered at his concerned expression.

Oliver froze, she could see his muscles tensing.

"Wh-what?" Oliver stuttered. "You sure?" 

Another contraction hit her right then and she frowned, letting out a squeak of pain. This one was much stronger than the ones she’s been having.

Her hand gripped the sheets. “Pretty sure.”

"Isn’t this supposed to take hours?" Oliver asked, still shell shocked.

"These things are individual." Felicity huffed, her brain going a mile a minute, trying to remember all she learned in her pre-natal classes.

"It’s too early, we’ve got two weeks to go! We have a bag! This isn’t how we planned this! We’re supposed to be at the hospital! With doctors! And medicine!" Oliver was panicking.

Panicking was Felicity’s job, not Oliver’s. He was the level-headed one that seemed to know what to do in every situation.

"Oliver!" she shouted, effectively getting him out of his stupor.

"We need to get to the hospital!" he pulled out his phone.

"Don’t think we have time for that. "Felicity managed to say between deep breaths. "I can practically feel his head… down there…" Breathe in, breathe out. 

"Okay, okay, we need towels." he ran his hand through his short hair as he turned on his heel and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Where are you going, don’t leave me - aaaah!" Her rant was cut off by another contraction. "God damn it, those hurt!" 

Oliver rushed back to the bedroom, leaving the towels on top of the dresser.

He then moved to hover over Felicity and helped her move backwards on the bed so she could get into position.

"Spread your legs." Oliver said, tapping Felicity’s knees.

"What why?!" Felicity spluttered. 

"The baby’s coming and I don’t see anyone else here beside the two of us." Oliver explained, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Oh no!" Felicity shook her head. "You are not going anywhere near my lady parts!" she protested.

"Felicity someone needs to deliver the baby." Oliver reasoned with her.

"You know how to do that?" she gasped in pain as another contraction hit her. "God, I want drugs.

"We don’t have any, and yes I do. I had to do this once, on the Island. But how about I explain after we’re done with this?" he pointed towards her stomach, raising his eyebrows at her in a silent dare to disagree with him. 

"I need you to breathe and spread your legs, because I need to see how we’re doing." he explained, standing up from his seat next to her and getting in position between her legs.

What he saw shocked him. 

The head was crowning already.

She needed to push.

"Felicity, I can see the head." he told her, trying to keep his voice as even as possible, understanding completely why family wasn’t allowed to be present during such procedures. 

"I’ve been feeling this head for the past fifteen minutes!" Felicity snapped at him.

"When I tell you to, I need you to start pushing." Oliver instructed.

When her next contraction hit, Felicity bore down and pushed, yelling and cursing and crying from the pain.

"Damn you and you big head, Oliver! I bet he has your genes!" She muttered, gasping for breath between contractions.

Oliver knew better than to respond.

By the time of her fifth push Felicity was crying openly, repeating how she wanted drugs and that they weren’t in the Middle Ages.

Oliver barely managed to stifle a laugh at her rant. 

He hated seeing her in pain, but her rants were too amusing.

"One more push and the head should be out." Oliver told Felicity. "The rest would be easy." 

In truth, ten minutes later, a loud wail rang through the room.

All three members of the Queen family were crying. Some from exhaustion, some from happiness and some because they probably wanted their mother.

"We did it," Oliver whispered, cradling his newborn son in his arms. "We did it, baby!" he was smiling through his tears as he approached Felicity.

Felicity lifted her arms towards Oliver, the need to hold her son stronger than the haze of exhaustion that threatened to overtake her.

"He’s perfect." she whispered, rocking the small newborn, swaddled in a fluffly towel. 

"He is," Oliver was now sitting next to Felicity, admiring the new life they’d created and gently wiping away the sweat from Felicity’s face with one hand as the other one laid on the bundle in Felicity’s arms.

"Hi, there Tommy, we’ve been wanting to meet you for a while now." Felicity cooed at him, marveling at how strong her baby was when she felt the grip of his tiny fingers on one of hers.

Oliver looked up at her then. “Tommy?” he asked, unable to hide the joy in his voice.

Felicity nodded. “Thomas Queen has a nice ring to it.” she laughed tiredly.

"It does," Oliver nodded and then leaned forward, mindful of little Tommy, to kiss his wife. 

"Thank you. Thank you. For loving me, for giving me our son, for being you…" he whispered against her lips. "I love you," 

"I love you too," Felicity murmured as the tears flew freely down her face.

She turned her head sideways so that she could use her shoulder to wipe them away when the digital clock on the bedside table caught her face.

_00:45_

"Happy birthday, Oliver." Felicity chuckled. 

"What?" Oliver asked, tearing his eyes from his son.

"It’s after midnight, which means it’s your birthday." Felicity laughed. "Looks like Tommy and you will share more than just your good looks." she winked at him.

Oliver laughed. 

For the first time in six years he felt good about his birthday. 

"I honestly have no idea how you’re going to top this one next year," Oliver let out a chuckle of his own.

Yes, he would be celebrating this day next year. Maybe not his own birthday, but his son would not be tainted by his past. His arrival in this world deserved to be shouted from the rooftops.

And if Oliver could bare to be away from him and his mother, then he would have done just that.

Instead he settled for taking a picture of the three of them and sending a text to their friends and family.

_My name is Thomas Queen and I can’t wait to meet you. 16.05.2018_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things. First, Felicity’s quick birth is actually based on the one my aunt experienced when giving birth to her youngest. Seriously, it was over before she knew it. As for Oliver knowing how to birth a child, this is actually an Easter egg from the comics. In Green Arrow: Year One ‘s last issue he had to help a woman give birth. The Arrow powers that be have said that Arrow is based on this particular arc of the comics, so in I’ve accepted this headcanon.
> 
> Also, the part where Oliver and little Tommy’s birthdates coincide? - that’s my other aunt and her daughter. I think it’s cool.
> 
> Hope you liked it Anon!


	21. You Know What they Say About Assuming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by hiddenpiecesofmybrokenheart: Prompt: oliver thinks detective lance and felicity are dating and get jealous

"Well, I can get us reservations if you want, it really wouldn’t be a bother." Felicity offered, shifting her phone from one hand to the other, as she listened to what the person on the other line was saying.

"Okay, then, if you insist," she relented with a small sigh. There was no arguing with this man… No wonder Laurel and Sara were so pigheaded.

"Is 8 okay? I get off work at 6:30 and I want to swing by my place real quick before we meet up…" 

"Okay, then, 8 it is. See you later, Detective." she smiled into the phone and put it down on her desk.

"So, you’re into older men now?" A gruff voice asked from behind.

Felicity let out a loud yelp as she swung around in her chair to face Oliver.

"Jesus Oliver, give me a heart attack, why don’t you?!" she snapped at him. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

Oliver frowned, he really didn’t feel like playing the ‘dumb’ game with her.

"Do Laurel and Sara know you’re dating their father?" he asked her, eyes narrowed.

Whatever Felicity was about to respond with, froze in her throat as she stared blankly at Oliver, trying to understand his implication.

She grimaced and let out a disgusted exclamation as soon as she did.

She pushed herself off her chair and stood up, crossing the distance between her and Oliver in just a few, long, determined, ‘you’d-better-run-because-I’ll-murder-you’ strides.

"First of all, even if I were, it’s none of your concern!" she hissed angrily at him, poking him in the chest.

"Second of all, ew! He’s like a father to me." she poked him again, harder this time.

"And not that my love life is any of your business, but in case you’ve forgotten today is Father’s Day and he invited me to spend it with him since Sara probably told him I’m going to be alone today. He asked me to join him, Laurel and Sara for dinner." she informed him, arms crossed at her chest, eyes blazing with fire, just before she turned her back to him, took her purse and walked out of their office.

Oliver stared at her retreating form until she was in the executive elevator and out of his sight.

It was then that he realized just how much he messed up.

"Guess, I’ll have to get her that satellite now…" he murmured, scratching the back of his head and hoping that it would be a good enough apology. On a second thought, it couldn’t hurt to throw a dozen mint chocolate chips pints in the mix, too.


	22. Whatever it Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry you had to break your tablet.” Oliver gave her a weak smile “I know how much you loved it.”
> 
> Felicity leaned forward to take a hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly in hers. “I can always get another one – that’s newer and better.” She returned his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by iloveyourintimate on Tumblr: "Oliver has awful toothache but he is afraid of dentists and Felicity tries to help him in every possible way to distract him before the appointment. Any plot changes are welcomed!"
> 
> Elly your prompts will kill me one day.
> 
> My brain went to the "Bones" universe and this ended up being a mix between 2x18 and 4x14 - so if you're a fellow Bones fan, I hope you'll get a kick out of it.
> 
> A special dedication to Sam (srmiller) and the wonderful Bones/Arrow talks of ours and because the tablet was her idea.
> 
> I have a feeling this will turn out to be a beast, you've been warned.
> 
> PS: this takes place post-Slade (post S02) and for the purpose of this story Thea is well aware of Oliver’s nighttime hobby.

* * *

 

 It's been six hours since Felicity lost the tracking signal from Oliver's phone. There was no way she could know if his battery simply died or something bad happened to him. Considering the knot that's been forming in her stomach, she was leaning towards the latter.

She went up to check inside the club after Oliver hadn't shown up for an hour. She didn't know how she managed to distract Thea and stop herself from spilling her suspicions. 

He wasn't there.

She went back downstairs, grabbed her car keys and headed to Queen's Consolidated. It was a long shot that he'd be there - considering how much he detested paperwork during working hours - it would be nothing short of a miracle to find him in his office pouring over paperwork.

It was of no surprise to her to find the executive floor deserted and his office dark and empty.

The knot in her stomach twisted tighter.

Logically, she knew she should alert the rest of the team, but she felt that every second she spent not looking for Oliver was wasting time. Considering how long the list of their enemies was, Felicity couldn’t afford to waste time.

Her next stop was the Queen Mansion. 

Thankfully, Moira happened to be out, especially Felicity didn’t feel like dealing with her at the moment. With time their relationship has gone from hostile to amiable, but there still wasn’t any love lost between the two. In Moira’s eyes Felicity would always remain the catalyst for her falling out with her son, and where Felicity herself was concerned, she couldn’t find it in her to forgive Moira for all the heartache she repeatedly caused Oliver over the years.

Still, she remained courteous and respectful towards her for Oliver’s sake.

She settled for finding Raisa and asking her if Oliver’s been home or if she’d seen him lately. The older woman was surprised by her question, considering that Oliver and Felicity were basically joined at the hip. There was rarely, if ever, an occasion where Oliver walked around without Felicity by his side.

There was only one place left for Oliver to be and Felicity promised herself that she wouldn’t panic until she’d exhausted her options.

Felicity had a full blown panic attack half an hour later.

He wasn’t at his apartment either. The place was dark and locked up. His bed was unmade and he hadn’t washed the dishes from last night’s dinner, even though he convinced her to leave them by promising he’d do them before he went to sleep.

She would have just turned the lights off and walked out had it not been for the small white gleam on the dark red carpet. She walked back quickly to the spot just under the coffee table and squatted down to get a better look.

It turned out to be a tooth. A molar to be precise.

An infected molar.

 _Oliver’s_ infected molar.

She’d bet her entire tech equipment on it.

**7 hours earlier**

_“Oliver, are you feeling okay?” Felicity asked, walking into Oliver’s office with yet another folder full of paperwork._

_She’s been watching him for fifteen minutes now. He’s been clenching his jaw and making his ‘I’m-in-pain’ face. His hand came up to rub it occasionally._

_“I’m fine,” he replied through gritted teeth, looking up at her._

_Felicity rolled her eyes as she came to a halt next to his desk and laid the folder on it. “These need your signature” she told him and then laid a couple of pills on top of it. “These should help for the pain.” She added with a small smile._

_“I’ve already had some, don’t seem to help” he grimaced._

_“What’s bothering you, Oliver?” Felicity asked again, her brows scrunching together in concern for him._

_“Just my tooth…” Oliver shrugged in response. “I’ve had worse.”_

_Felicity shook her head at that. “Still, you should have someone take a look at it.” She pushed his knees apart so that she could stand between them._

_With one hand, she tilted Oliver’s head backwards, so that it was under the light and with the other she tapped his jaw softly, signaling for him to open his mouth._

_“You should_ really _have a dentist take a look at this. I’m no expert but it looks infected.” She told him as she pulled away._

_“I have a thing against doctors.” Oliver grimaced._

_“We all do. Finish up here while I go call your dentist.” She stated and walked away towards her desk, not giving him time to contest her decision._

**Present Day**

“Detective, I need a favor.” Lance was the first person she thought of.

Well, that wasn’t true. The first person she thought of was Barry, what with him being a CSI tech and all, but her friend had enough on his plate already and she didn’t feel like adding to the pile.

So she settled for second best – the SCPD lab.

“Oliver’s been missing for the past 8 hours or so, I’ve looked everywhere and I found a tooth in his apartment.” Felicity explained. “The reason I’m calling is because you’re the one with the equipment that can tell me if it’s his or not. I’m almost certain beyond the shadow of a doubt that it is, especially since he had me look at it at lunch today… It needs to remain off the record though. Could be related to his _hobby._ ” She cut herself off before she went into a full blown ramble. There was no time for that now.

She and Lance arranged a meeting and hung up the phone.

The next person she called was Digg, to inform him of everything that’s happened and ask him to call the rest of the team in.

3 hours later Lance called her back to confirm that the tooth was indeed Oliver’s and offered to go do a sweep of his place, to see if he could find something that Felicity missed.

Felicity was happy to have help. She’s been looking through just about every street security camera in the city, looking for Oliver.

Finding people was what she was good at. And she’d be damned if she didn’t find him.

Another forty minutes later, Diggle received a frantic phone call from a downright hysterical Thea, saying that someone just called her to let her know they had her brother.

Felicity would have fist pumped, if it weren’t Oliver that was missing. Instead she told Diggle to tell Thea to come to Verdant. It would be much quicker and easier if she didn’t have to remotely hack Thea’s phone and extract information from it.

Thea had barely stepped off the last stair when Felicity was in her face asking for her phone. She ran back to her desk, asking Thea over her shoulder to tell her everything that’s happened.

She traced the call within five minutes.

Digg, Roy and Sara took off to find the guy with Felicity giving them directions.

It turned out whoever had kidnapped Oliver took him because he was a rich CEO rather than a nighttime vigilante. If the ransom call was anything to go by.

It was a small relief, at least.

Once they’d found the guy in question, Felicity told the guys to bring him back to Verdant and to lock him in the supply room.

The perp’s radio silence wouldn’t last long. Felicity would make sure of it.

She ignored Thea when she asked her if she was alright.

She wasn’t alright.

At all.

When the rest of the team reported in, Felicity asked Roy to go down and keep Thea company downstairs, while she joined Digg and Sara in the supply room.

She promptly ignored Digg and Sara’s questioning glances about whether she was sure she wanted to be present for this.

Normally she wouldn’t be.

But there was nothing normal in this situation.

Digg and Sara each went through a round of questioning and “stimulation”. The man kept his mouth shut still.

Felicity was on her last nerve.

The moment the man turned his head to look at her and gave her that satisfied ‘I know something you don’t and I’m not gonna tell you’ smirk, Felicity snapped.

“Where’s Oliver?!”

Before she could really think about what she was doing, she crossed the small distance between the two of them and next thing she knew, her tablet was coming full force against his cheek.

The loud snap was downright sickening, but it also gave Felicity a twisted sense of satisfaction.

The man was silent no more.

He was yelling and in pain and screaming obscenities at Felicity.

Sara, sensing that Felicity might have another go at the guy, hurried to restrain her.

“Wait,” she whispered in her ear, and nodded subtly in Digg’s direction.

Digg asked him again where Oliver was. The man spat blood on his face. Diggle pressed on the man’s jaw, causing him to cry out.

“Tell me where he is and I’ll stop the pain.” Digg hissed, his voice flat and colder than Felicity has ever heard it.

It took them three attempts before he gave them Oliver’s location.

Felicity was on the phone, calling the Queen chopper as soon as the words left that wretch’s mouth.

She was just about to walk out of the room, when she thought better of it and walked back to the man.

“That’s for Oliver,” she hissed, glaring at the man in front of her as she swung her tablet once more.

**An hour later**

Oliver was alright. Or at least he will be.

Apart from being heavily drugged, he seemed to be unharmed.

Felicity had made Diggle check three times (with encouragement from Thea).

He had some bruises and was still a bit groggy, but on Team Arrow’s long list of injuries, getting bruised and drugged was just about the least problematic injury.

Felicity even made an exception and let Oliver sit in her chair, after a mental note to buy a cot or a sofa for the foundry.

“Hey, what happened to your tablet?” Oliver’s question pulled her out of her reverie.

She’d been going over and over what’s happened since she was told he would be good as new.

She’d also been staring at her hands for the better part of ten minutes.

But upon hearing Oliver’s question, Felicity looked up to see him examining her tablet. There was a slight dent on the back and the screen was completely shattered.

“You, Digg, Sara and Roy throw punches, I throw tablets.” Felicity shrugged with a small smile.

“You should have seen the blow she landed on him, Oliver. “Sara grinned from at him from the right corner of the desk. “Made me proud.” She winked at Felicity.

“Sorry you had to break your tablet.” Oliver gave her a weak smile “I know how much you loved it.”

Felicity leaned forward to take a hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly in hers. “I can always get another one – that’s newer and better.” She returned his smile.

_Besides,I love you more_

* * *

 


	23. On the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raavainateacup (on tumblr): ice skating!!!! them doing dumb couple things together because. dumbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I’ve only ice-skated once in my life and it was a long time ago, ironically it was in Israel too, so forgive any inaccuracies.
> 
> I’m not sure if this is what you envisioned, but I still hope you like it.
> 
> Established Olicity

* * *

 

"I really don’t think this is a good idea." Felicity told Oliver yet again.

He wasn’t quite sure how, but Oliver managed to find the inner will to resist rolling his eyes. She’s been repeating that ever since he told her what they were doing.

The first time was when he’d just pulled out of the parking lot, the second time when they were at a red light, then a third time when she saw the billboard promoting the skating rink.

After that she proceeded to tell him about that one time she visited her cousins Shlomi and Tzipi in Tel-Aviv and they decided it would be fun to go ice skating - because  _"you see, you don’t get snow in Israel and when you do it’s very exotic - their words not mine - and they’ve never been ice-skating before and wanted me to teach them,"_ which is how she ended up in Wolfson Medical Center with a twisted ankle, because Tzipi had two left feet and toppled over Felicity.

By the time she was done telling the story, Oliver was parking the car at the skating rink.

As they were getting out of the car, Felicity reminded him again, how her bad experience could really ruin their rare night off.

Oliver had just kissed the top of her head and told her that she should at least give it another try before she wrote it off for good. And then he looked at her with those beautiful big blue eyes of his and she was done.

Which is how they ended up here - on the warming bench putting their skates on.

"Felicity," Oliver said, pressing a hand to her knee in an attempt to get her to stop fidgeting.

He waited until she looked up at him. “You spend nearly every day in heels so high they should be impossible to walk on. A pair of skates shouldn’t frighten you.” His free hand came up to cup her chin tenderly.

Felicity stuck her tongue at him. “They don’t scare me,” she scoffed.

"Then what is it?" Oliver asked, leaning forward so their foreheads were nearly touching. "Look if you really don’t want to do this, then we’ll go do something else. But just so you know, I heard those dreamy sighs of yours when we watched the Winter Olympics"

"You mean when I watched the Winter Olympics and you were yelling obscenities at our TV because our team was losing?" Felicity chuckled, poking him in the chest with her finger.

"Don’t change the subject." Oliver countered. He was all too familiar with that tactic of hers and it wasn’t going to fly this time.

"You are not going to let this go, are you?" she asked and scrunched her nose in distaste.

"I promise I won’t let you fall and twist your ankle." Oliver promised her.

"Oh, I’m not afraid to fall down!" Felicity protested, waving her hand dismissively and making a ‘pfft’ sound for emphasis. "I just don’t want to make a fool of myself."

Oliver couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. After all he was only a man.

Instead of answering her, he bent over and finished lacing his skates after which he stood up and stretched his hand for her to grab.

One look at his determined face and Felicity knew there was no getting out of it. She took a deep breath and took his hand.

_"Oy vey iz mir_ , I’m going to fall!" she exclaimed, wobbling on her skates and clutching at Oliver for dear life. 

Oliver chuckled at that, he couldn’t help it. He’d never tell her, but he always found it extremely appealing when her jewish side came up. It usually happened when she was stressed, scared or mad. Then her ramblings would include a variation of English, Yiddish and Hebrew as well as some pretty colorful expressions - which he secretly googled without her knowledge. The only other time one could hear her speak like that was when she was speaking to her mother.

The thing was, he didn’t know about it, until they’d started dating. So six months later, he was no expert, but he could understand most of what she was saying.

With that in mind, he pulled her tighter to him.

"What?" Felicity asked suddenly, pulling him out of his reverie.

"You were giving me that look I gave the new Xd4000 Satelite a couple of days ago." She said with a smile.

"I love you." Oliver said, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Even if my tuches is all purple and blue from falling down?" 

Oliver chuckled. “Yes, and I’ll even kiss it better if you want me to.” he winked at her playfully. “

"Bet you would," Felicity snorted "But how about we pray I don’t fall face first on the ice?" 

She let go of him and made tiny hesitant steps towards the rink railing.

Oliver followed right behind her.

"How about I just make sure you don’t?" Oliver offered.

"How are you gonna make that happen? Offer Roy to the Gods in exchange for a klutz-free ride for me?" Felicity laughed.

"Now that you mention it…" Oliver grinned.

"Oh stop!" Felicity smacked his shoulder in protest. 

Oliver sombered up after that. “How about I just never let you go?” he asked his voice dropping to a whisper near her ear.

"Never?" Felicity asked in a voice that sounded to breathy to belong to her.

"Never." 

"Sold." She turned her her head to smile at him, all the dread gone.

If he was really going to hold on to her the entire time, then she really had no objections to ice-skating with him.

In fact, she was looking forward to it.

And years later when Sophie asked her mother what was her favorite date, Felicity would laugh and tell her all about the time Oliver took her ice -  skating and ended up tripping over himself and falling face first on the ice in an attempt to impress her with some elaborate spin and how he spent the next 3-5 days on a whole other kind of ice back at home.


	24. Safety First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> withafullmetalheart (on Tumblr): Maybe Oliver trying to teach Felicity to ride a motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is a fun one! I’m going to put a tiny little spin on it, though, I hope you don’t mind. :) It turned out a bit angstier than originally intended but it just went there on its own.  
> Enjoy.

 

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Oliver’s voice was nearing the volume of a shout and he was definitely wearing his ‘angry face’.

"Why the hell not?!" Felicity inquired, eyebrow raised and arms crossed over her chest. "You do it every night!" 

"I’m - "

But years and years of being by his side had given her a pretty good intuition as to what he was going to say, and that wasn’t going to happen.

Hypocrite ass!

"So help me God, Oliver, if the next words that come out of your mouth are ‘ _it’s too dangerous, Felicity’_ I will shove one of your own arrows where the sun doesn’t shine!” she declared, taking a few steps towards him. 

 

Oliver glared at her, wishing that she wasn’t able to read him like an open book. His life would be so much easier if she couldn’t call him out on his bullshit every time he tried.

He opened his mouth again, only to be cut off by Felicity, again.

"And you’d better not start reciting Crash Stats." her frown morphed into a glare.

"You should know the risks!" As soon as he’s said it he knew he’d just made a mistake.

“ **I** should know the risks?!” Felicity was definitely using her Loud Voice now “Oliver, the only reason  **you** know the risks is because I keep telling you about them every time you get on that deathtrap!” 

"If it’s a ‘deathtrap’ then why do you want me to teach you how to ride it?" 

"Because it might come in handy some time during field missions! What if I’m all alone and my only way to not get caught and/or killed is to get on a motorcycle?!" 

Felicity knew she had him there. There was nothing Oliver could say that would make her believe this was a bad idea.

It took her a moment to realize that she was centimeters away from Oliver’s face. Somehow, during all the panting and yelling they managed to ignore all sorts of personal space. Again.

And if it were anyone else, she wouldn’t give it much thought, but it wasn’t just anyone. It was Oliver. 

Being in such close proximity to him was dangerous.

It took her another moment to realize to that if she leaned five more centimeters forward she would be able to press her lips against the base of his throat.

See! Dangerous.

"I’m going upstairs, I need some air!" she somehow managed to say that calmly as she backed away from him. "Come find me when you’re done being a hypocrite."

Oliver said nothing and he did nothing to stop her either and for once, she was grateful for that.

In the end, she was the one to find him.

In the back alley of the club where they parked their cars. He had his back to her, but she knew he was staring at the big, black vehicle they were arguing about.

"I’ll teach you how to ride a motorcycle." Oliver said quietly, still not looking at her.

Normally, in situations like that Felicity would rarely pass up and opportunity to rub it in his face, but the defeated tone in which he spoke to her, let her know that maybe now wasn’t the time.

"Glad you see it my way." Felicity sighed, coming to stand next to him.

"Not really," Oliver chuckled "I just know you well enough to know that you’d do it with me or without me and I’d rather I was there in case something went wrong." he explained, leaning back against the brick wall.

"Yeah, me too, which is why I asked you in the first place." Felicity nodded.

"You know, if you don’t feel like doing that I could always ask Sara." she suggested after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I don’t mind you being able to ride a motorcycle, Felicity," Oliver sighed, pushing off of the wall and turning to look at her. "I have a problem with you being in danger, no matter what kind." 

"Well, I have the same problem when it comes to you." Felicity said, coming to stand next to Oliver "but I try and look at the bigger picture."

Oliver closed the distance between them “I made a promise to myself I would protect you since the first day you joined us and I do everything in my power to keep that promise. I’m sorry I overreacted earlier, it’s just…” he hesitated for a moment, not sure how to phrase his thoughts. “you’re important to me. I can’t do what we do without you… I don’t know how to do what we do without you. Besides, what we do, it takes a toll and if you let it, the darkness will swallow you whole, and you Felicity, you have that light about you. I can’t have you lose that, because if you do, then so would I.” 

Felicity deliberated for a moment if to say something in response, but she thought the better of it and wrapped her arms around Oliver instead.

She lifted on the tips of her toes and hugged him tightly, her nose rubbing against the base of his neck.

"When do we start?" she whispered against his shoulder.

"Saturday and you will wear full protective gear." Oliver’s voice rumbled against her temple.

"Ok."

"Ok."


	25. How to Deal with Drama Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity prompt: Sometimes, Felicty thought that the rest of Team Arrow actually competed to see who was more protective of her.

* * *

 

And at the beginning it was sort of funny. She laughed when she’d find a baseball bat in her closet (courtesy of Roy) or a pepper spray in her bag (courtesy of Digg), she didn’t even mind the knives that seemed to appear in the bottom drawers of her desks at both QC and the Foundry (Sara’s job, if she had to guess). She didn’t mind the tracking chip Oliver insisted she get on her phone so that they would always be able to find her if need be.

She knew they did it because they cared about her. In the beginning, she might have let her personal insecurities get in the way, and think that they just thought she was weak, but she knew better now. She knew that their hearts were in the right place and that it was their way of letting her know they cared about her and loved her (since none of them liked using the method involving words).

But then she got shot and suddenly it wasn’t fun anymore.

Digg started doing stake outs in front of her place again, no matter how many times she told him to go home and get some rest.She told him that she’d erase his bank account to make him stop doing it.

Roy either called or texted her every hour or so, until she threatened to fry his phone. Sara became her shadow for all intents and purposes. Felicity drew the line when Sara stood outside her bathroom while Felicity took a shower. Felicity ended up telling Sara that she’d reveal her identity to Laurel if she didn’t leave her alone. It worked.

Only the next day she found two big, surly, muscular Men in Black standing outside her door and following her everywhere she went and Miss Smoak-ing her all the time.

It didn’t take a computer genius to figure it out.

Oliver. 

She ended up using her very loud voice at him after making sure the executive floor was clear. She ranted on and on about how she was touched that they were all concerned but that it wasn’t a competition about who could come up with the most absurd, over the top protection for her.

He ended up kissing her into silence.

Felicity threatened him with no more kisses unless he got rid of the Men in Black.

The next morning she got out of her apartment for work, they were gone.

Out of all her threats, this last one turned out to be the most effective.


	26. At a Loss for Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danyx2778: Hi dear. How about nervous Oliver trying to propose and making a mess of it ? Like he starts to rumble or something

 

* * *

 

"Felicity, there’s something I need to tell you - " 

"And she’s gonna go into a panic attack and think something’s wrong." Diggle pointed out with an amused smile.

Oliver groaned and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. “Ok, ok, let me try again.” 

He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Felicity, we need to talk - "

Diggle’s loud snort cut him off. “Now she’s thinking you’re going to break up with her.” 

"What?! Why would she think that?! Why on Earth would she possibly think that I would break up with her?" 

Oliver was pacing anxiously now around his office. It was really the only place he could practice his speech or form his plan without the threat of Felicity overhearing. He couldn’t do it at home, because they were rarely even there - and when they were it was usually to sleep. The foundry was also a no-go. So that left him with his office at QC, what with Felicity no longer being his EA. She worked as Head of IT two floors below him.

"Oliver, when you hear the words ‘we need to talk’ from someone you love, what’s the first thing that comes to mind?" John asked him. He was feeling sorry for his friend’s nerves, but on the other hand watching him stew like that was incredibly entertaining. 

He kept pacing around in circles until he couldn’t take it anymore.

"For fuck’s sake, I face down criminals and maniacs on a daily basis, I can keep my wits in all sorts of stressful situations, but when it comes to saying the most important words I’ll say in my entire life I can’t say a damn syllable without sounding like an idiot!" he growled. 

"How difficult is it to say ‘Will you marry me, Felicity?!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Yes." Came a feminine voice from the doorway to his office.

Oliver spun on his heel in shock.

Sure enough, Felicity was standing there, whatever folder she’d come to give him was currently lying on the floor.

Diggle grinned from his spot on the sofa - this was getting better by the second. 

"Felicity - " Oliver whispered in shock.

"Yes." Felicity repeated, stepping over the scattered papers and into his office.

"But I wanted to - "

"Yes." She cut him off again.

"You deserve - "

"Yes." She was only 3 steps away from him now.

"Speech… Romance… Ring…"

"Yes," Felicity’s voice was a fierce whisper as she came to a halt in front of him.

"Really?" 

"Yes." and with that she pulled him down by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him.

Oliver never questioned her after that.


	27. False Alarm, This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carolinas-dreams: I’m really in the mood for anything domestic, future and baby related. You would make my day :)
> 
> marjinally-sane oliver finds a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom and thinks it’s felicity but it’s actually thea’s (future fic) pls =)

* * *

 

Oliver liked to believe that when it came to him and Felicity, there were no secrets between them. He certainly didn’t have a reason to believe otherwise, since his wife had never shied away from telling him exactly what she thought of him and the situation at hand from the day he first met her.

Up until now, that is.

He didn’t know what prompted him to use the shower in Thea’s office instead of the one downstairs in the Foundry, but he was certainly wishing he had just stayed downstairs.

Especially since he never made it to the shower.

He’d just taken his shirt off, when he noticed a white plastic stick laying on the sink.

Once he’d taken a better look at it, he swore he could feel the blood drain from his face. He knew exactly what that was (one false alarm with Laurel a long long time ago made it difficult to forget). 

A pregnancy test. Better yet, a positive pregnancy test (since he didn’t recognize the markings on the stick).

And all of a sudden he remembered Felicity disappearing upstairs yesterday evening with her toiletries’ bag.

He’d thought nothing of it then, but suddenly the puzzle pieces fell in place when he saw the pregnancy test.

Felicity was pregnant. Meaning she was having a baby. Meaning he was going to be a father…

Oliver suddenly lost his footing and stumbled backwards.

 

Holy crap.

He was going to have a baby. A small defenseless, innocent person that would depend on him to be a good father and to teach them.

But Oliver couldn’t be a good father! What role model did he have to look up to?  - A cheating father who’d schemed to destroy the city and killed himself, but not before burdening Oliver with his sins? 

A mother whose every action had an ulterior motive and who had a closet full of sordid secrets? 

Or maybe a bunch of mentors that had taken him under his wing and ended up either betraying him for their own purpose, or going full psycho on him.

The only remotely fatherly figure he could come up with was Walter.

But Walter was gone. He’d gone back to England, stating that Starling held too many memories of Moira.

Raisa had been like a mother to him, but she had her sick son to take care of. Oliver couldn’t bring himself to add his burden to her pile.

But on the other hand, this child was going to have Felicity for a mother.

Good, optimistic, life-loving, beautiful, giving, determined Felicity.

He was going to have a child with Felicity.

The image of a small girl, with blond hair tied in two pigtails, wearing bright pink dress and yellow sandals hit him like a ton of bricks.

But it wasn’t this image that knocked the wind out of him.

No, it was the crystal clear picture of Felicity holding their daughter as they both laughed at something. That joy and brightness in their eyes as well as their big, almost face-splitting smiles nearly made his knees buckle.

He knew in that moment that he already loved this child. If for no other reason, then just because they would be half-Felicity. 

He knew that no matter that he wasn’t ready, or that it wasn’t safe to bring a baby into their lifestyle, or that they would have to turn their lives upside down and get over any and all fears they had, that this baby was coming. 

And he had no choice but to love them with everything he had and do his damn best to provide his child with the best life possible.

* * *

Oliver didn’t get to talk to Felicity until much later that day when they were both lying on their couch at home after a long, tiring day, with Oliver’s feet dangling from the armrest and Felicity nestled between his legs.

"Why didn’t you tell me?" Oliver asked quietly, breaking the silence between them.

"Tell you what?" Felicity asked back, her hand drawing lazy patterns on his hip.

"That you took a pregnancy test." 

He could feel Felicity tense in his arms.

"Oliver, I - "

"No, it’s ok," Oliver cut her off softly, squeezing her side. "I know we talked about this and that we agreed that we weren’t ready yet and that it was dangerous, but Felicity, that doesn’t mean that us having a baby is wrong. I mean, I only saw the test today, and I admit that I was scared at first, but then I realized that this little baby in here was half you," his hand let go of her waist to rub circles on her tummy. "so how could I not love it already, when I love you more than anything?"

"Oliver," Felicity’s voice trembled a little as she twisted in his arms so that she was face to face with him. "I’m really glad that you feel that way. And I love you for saying that." she paused when Oliver reached to wipe the tears that had gathered in her eyes with his free hand.

"But, I’m not pregnant." she finished with a rueful smile.

It took Oliver a moment to understand what Felicity just told him.

"B-but I saw the test. There was a positive pregnancy test in Thea’s office." he stammered, once again in shock. "You went to use the bathroom upstairs yesterday.

"And if I was pregnant, don’t you think I would have told you as soon as I came down? Don’t you think I would have wanted you in that bathroom with me as I waited for the results?" Felicity asked him.

"If it’s not yours then whose test was it?"

Felicity smiled. “Thea’s. She asked me to keep her company in her office while we waited for the result.” she explained.

This time it was Oliver’s turn to tense.

His expression turned from tender to murderous in under a second.

"I’m going to kill that kid!" he hissed, rising from the couch.

"You will do no such thing!" Felicity stated sternly, pushing him back into the couch.

He’d just opened his mouth when Felicity cut him off. “You sister is a grown up woman, who has been in a  **committed, loving, long term relationship** with her  **husband**  for longer than we’ve been together.”

Oliver sighed. He really hated it sometimes when his wife was being all reasonable.

"Can I at least threaten him? Put the fear of God into him, just a little?" he pouted at her.

Felicity shook her head. “You will do nothing of the sort. You will be happy for him and your sister when they tell us the news.” she stated, poking his chest with her finger for emphasis. 

"The things I do for you…" Oliver grumbled, rolling their eyes.

* * *

Seven months later, Oliver and Felicity were standing in Thea’s recovery room at the maternity ward with baby Lian Moira Harper cuddled in her uncle’s arms, while Roy hovered protectively, his eyes trained on his daughter for fear Oliver might drop her.

Thea had drifted off to sleep again, but who could blame her, after the ten-hour birth she’d just gone through.

And Felicity, well she had her eyes trained on Oliver the entire time.

"I want one," he murmured into her hair as they left Thea’s room so the new family could get some rest.

"Me too," Felicity responded and squeezed Oliver’s side closer to her.

Twelve months later, Oliver and Felicity were in a room very similar to Thea’s as they welcomed Mia Dearden Queen into their imperfect, but oh so loving world.


	28. No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the house, Oliver was greeted with distressed cries he knew all too well, because every time he heard them, they tore at his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for canadianheartgirl on tumblr who asked for a fic based on this pic:

* * *

 

Oliver was exhausted by the time he got home. 

Lately, it seemed like Starling’s criminals were even more determined to make his night job difficult, than usual.

With Diggle on some ARGUS mission with Lyla and Roy currently on the other side of the Planet, searching for Thea, Oliver had no back up going out. A fact Felicity did not like. At all.

But they could hardly ask the criminals to put their dastardly plans on hold until Team Arrow was back in full force.

Had it not been for Laurel’s sudden and unexpected appearance in the abandoned warehouse tonight, Oliver probably wouldn’t have been able to get home.

Laurel had left Starling as soon as she was sure her father would be alright. She left to find who she was and what she believed in after her entire world had crumbled around her. 

It’s been three years since then.

Still, when she showed up to help him, fists and kicks swinging at the bad guys, Oliver didn’t ask how she found him, or when she came back or where she’s been all this time. He was just glad he had help.

Once no one but the two of them was left standing, Oliver had whispered something into the comms and then helped Laurel break into the bad guys’ car so that she could drive him where he was needed most.

On the way there he’d asked her if she had a place to stay. Laurel said she’d stay with her dad. 

They didn’t talk anymore, aside from Oliver telling her that she shouldn’t be heading to Verdant and then proceeding to give her directions to his home, while he was shrugging out of his suit in the back seat.

Laurel did not expect to see the two story house in one of Starling’s suburbs. She saw Oliver shake his head in the rear view mirror when he saw that the light was on at the house.

Oliver asked if she wanted to come in. Laurel said she’d better get to her dad.

He didn’t argue any further, just gave her shoulder a squeeze and thanked her again before getting out of the car.

Inside the house, Oliver was greeted with distressed cries he knew all too well, because every time he heard them, they tore at his heart.

He’d made exactly two steps into the living room when he zeroed in on Felicity pacing anxiously around the coffee table with their 8-month-old daughter in her arms.

"Hey," he whispered quietly, crossing the distance between them.

Felicity stilled and Oliver could almost feel the tension roll away from her.

"You’re home," she sighed in relief, holding the fussy baby tighter to her chest.

Wordlessly, Oliver dropped his Arrow jacket on the nearest armchair and then took baby Mia from Felicity.

"Connor?" He asked quietly, positioning his daughter against his chest.

"Sleeping. How he sleeps through Mia’s tantrums I’ll never know." Felicity shook her head affectionately.

Oliver grinned, his son could sleep through a nuclear explosion. Unlike his little sister, who seemed to have a sixth sense as to when something troublesome was happening. 

"She wouldn’t stop crying since your comm went off." Felicity explained, rubbing circles on her daughter’s back as Oliver rocked her softly.

Mia quieted down some.

Oliver’s long day finally caught up with him and he felt very sleepy all of a sudden.

He maneuvered around his wife and lay down on the couch with Mia resting against his chest. 

Knowing what was about to happen, Felicity quickly ran to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit.

Oliver was half asleep by the time she got back. Mia’s tiny, sleeping body, rising and falling in sync with his breath. One hand wrapped protectively over their daughter as the other swung limply from the couch.

Silently she cleaned his face up, patched up the scratches and kissed the bruises on his face.

"I love you," Oliver murmured sleepily after Felicity pressed a peck to his lips.

"I love you too," Felicity replied, running a hand through Oliver’s hair. "Let’s get you Queens to bed," she murmured and helped Oliver stand up.

Outside on the street, Laurel Lance watched that entire scene play out and she kept watching until the family disappeared upstairs, turning off the lights after them.

Suddenly, she understood with perfect clarity why Oliver insisted they would have never worked three years ago. And she couldn’t blame him one bit.

Oliver deserved all the happiness he could get and by the looks of things he got it.


	29. I Toast to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's son marries Tommy and Laurel's daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a prompt given to me by: hiddenpiecesofmybrokenheart
> 
> I fell in love with it as soon as I read it but for the longest time I had no idea how to approach it…
> 
> This is a stand-alone piece but you could say it’s sort of connected to my fics “The Butterfly Effect” and “His Father’s Son” (ch.18) . But you don’t need to read those in order to understand.
> 
> I wrote most of this yesterday evening and the GoT reference was totally unplanned.
> 
> This takes place in a future AU where Tommy Merlyn is very much alive and kicking!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

“In many ways our children are very lucky,” Oliver stood up and said once the room quieted down. “Finding each other and letting the other know what they mean to them. It took me twenty eight years to find my wife and then another three to do something about it; yet my son has known his wife since the day he was born. I may or may not envy him that a little, but then again I know that I’d wait those thirty years all over again if it meant having my wife beside me – “

His speech was cut off by Felicity’s elbow nudging his side. Oliver grinned boyishly at her in return before he continued.

“But we’re here for my son and god-daughter. It’s been a beautiful experience to watch them grow up and discover each other both together and on their own. I wish you two all the happiness in the world! And then some.” Oliver raised his glass at the young couple to his right.

“Oh and Becca, if that son of mine hurts you – you show him who’s boss!”

The hall erupted in laughter at Oliver’s words. He sat back down just as Robbie called out a very sarcastic “Gee, thanks for sticking with your child, dad!”

“As father of the bride, I second that last statement. Show him some of those ninja kicks Aunt Sara taught you. “Tommy stood up next with his glass of bourbon clutched in one hand.

“Being the father of the bride and the one footing most of the bill – “

“Hey! I offered, you’re the one who insisted to pay for everything, so don’t play that card!” Oliver protested loudly, but it was all in jest if the smile on his face was any indication.

“Anyway,” Tommy continued with a laugh “Considering that I just gave my daughter to someone else I am within my full rights to be grumpy, drunk and an asshole today who glares daggers at the man who stole my daughter’s heart. And since Ollie took the high road with the compliments and feelings, I’m gonna go the other direction… Can’t have you all think I’m a boring old man.” He winked at his daughter to let her know it was all in jest.

“Twenty four years ago… “Tommy paused and turned to face Laurel with a horrified expression “Damn we’re getting old.”

“Maybe you are, I feel just fine.” She retorted without missing a beat.

Tommy laughed “That’s my girl… Anyhow, twenty four years ago I found out I was going to have a daughter and as any former party-boy-turned-upstanding-citizen, I was terrified. Obviously, my kid was going to be gorgeous – I mean, look at me – “he gestured at himself smugly.

And just for that Laurel, Felicity, Diggle, Lyla, Roy and Thea all started whistling and cat calling loudly.

Tommy was undeterred; in fact he even bowed in their general direction. “Thank you, thank you. I know you’re jealous you’re not that good looking at our age, but I digress, I thought that having a daughter was the scariest part. Giving her away to someone one day didn’t even cross my mind. To be honest, had it been any other than Robbie standing next to her at that alter, we might already be on our way to Bora Bora.”

“That’s the upside of today – knowing that my daughter will be loved, cherished and happy beyond a shadow of a doubt, because I’ve known this young man since he was all red and sucking on his thumb swaddled in a blue baby blanket and I’ve seen him mature and grow into the good man that neither myself nor his father had been at his age.”

“That would be where my genes kick in,” Felicity chimed in casually.

“Not gonna argue with you there, Lis’ – I’ve always said you’re too good for him,” he pointed at Oliver with a laugh. “The downside of today is that I can’t stomp or glare or be petty and cold with Robbie; I also never got the chance to play intimidating overprotective father or threated to hurt him if he ever hurt my daughter – even though I’m pretty sure my wife would beat me to it – “ as the people around him laughed he threw a mock glare at Laurel.

“All jokes aside, my daughter picked a good one and to be honest, she gets that from me – God knows, her mother could have done a lot better than me at the time – but Becca, if this thing doesn’t work out you’ll always have me and your mom to come home to. No matter what. “ Tommy smiled affectionately at his eldest daughter.

“And one last thing, Robbie, a simple nod and a solemn ‘yes dear’ can do wonders for your marriage.”

These words were followed by a grunt that was a result of Laurel’s hand hitting Tommy’s stomach.

“Damn baby, did you have to hit me this hard?” Tommy wheezed, sitting down.

Felicity took this as her cue to stand up and say a few words as well.

“A mother loves nothing and no one more than her children. And I think I can speak for both Laurel and myself when I say that had either of you married anyone else we wouldn’t hesitate to go all ‘mama bear’ on their asses.”

Laurel nodded silently in support of her statement.

“But the thing is, you’re both our children. And Becca, sweetheart, I’d gladly welcome you to the family, only you’ve always been a part of it – since the day you were born. If Robbie is my eldest son then I consider you to be like my eldest daughter…” Felicity paused mid-speech and cringed “And I totally didn’t mean to make this sound like you’re committing incest or that I’m encouraging incest. It’s one thing on ‘Game of Thrones’ but we are so  **not** the Lannisters – “

Oliver laughed under his breath and pressed his palm against Felicity’s knee. She, in turn, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Laurel took this as the perfect opportunity to cut in.

“There’s going to be tough times, you might even find it difficult to remember why you took this step on your worse days, you’ll fight and you’ll make up and you’ll drive each other nuts, but you must always remember to never go to bed angry – as clichéd as that sounds – and to always remember the bigger picture and what you mean to each other and your love. And if you ever need help or you’re unsure of your next step, then you can always come to us.” Laurel paused to wipe the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes as her voice shook with emotion.

“And by ‘us’ I mean myself and Felicity, because goodness knows your fathers are no good at giving sane advice. If you need to have someone beat up, go to your fathers, if you need to talk to a level-headed person you come to us,” she gestured between herself and Felicity.

Her words were followed by more laughter and some indignant exclamations of said fathers.

“To the bride and groom. To our children who found happiness and love with each other. And may this happy day be the first of many,” Felicity announced, raising her glass along with Laurel.

Oliver and Tommy stood back up as well. Robbie and Becca followed suit.

“We love you both very much.” Laurel said through her tears.

Rebecca pulled away from Robert and ran straight into her mother’s arms who enveloped her in a tight hug. Tommy came to hug his daughter from behind, sandwiching her between himself and Laurel.

Felicity went to hug Robbie with Oliver half a step behind her.

“My beautiful baby boy,” she whispered, cupping his face with her hands tenderly. “I wish you all the happiness in the world.”

Robbie leaned forward so that his forehead was touching Felicity’s.

“If we’re half as happy as you and dad are then we’ll be perfect,” Robbie told her “You two set a wonderful example for me and Sophie and I couldn’t have asked for better parents.”

Oliver moved to clap his son on the back affectionately. “We’re very proud of you, Rob.”

_< And now Ladies and Gentlemen it is time for the bouquet and garter toss  >_


	30. Pregnancy Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another prompt by canadianheartgirl based on this pic:

 

* * *

 

"Felicity!" Oliver called out, throwing his keys onto the table in a hurry.

"Felicity!" he couldn’t contain the worry in his voice as he searched the living room and the kitchen for her.

He’d left for work before her because of that early conference call with China. When he kissed her goodbye, Oliver told Felicity to sleep some more and that he would see her at work. She murmured a sleepy ‘ok’ and got back to sleep.

By nine thirty, Felicity still hadn’t showed up and Oliver was getting worried.

It wasn’t like Felicity to be late.

At first he thought nothing of it, though, thinking that maybe she got stuck in traffic, or was suddenly craving those muffins on the other side of town… 

But when another half an hour passed with no word of her, he really couldn’t ignore her absence anymore.

Oliver had jumped out of his chair and was out the door as soon as he heard his call go to voice mail.

He was also pretty sure he’d broken about 5 traffic laws getting home.

His anxiety levels were through the roof by the time he got home.

Oliver was finally able to take a proper breath when he found her lying on their bed in a fetal position, wearing a pair of shorts and a bunched tank top.

At the sound of her sobs he cut the distance between them in four large steps, kicking off his shoes and disposing of his shirt in the process.

Then he was lying on his side. his chest pressing against Felicity’s back as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What’s wrong?" he whispered into her neck, rubbing circles against her stomach.

"I thought today was going to be a good day," Felicity sobbed, pressing backwards into him.

Oliver frowned, he hated being unable to help Felicity through the hardships of her pregnancy.

"You wanna talk about it?" Oliver asked quietly.

"I got up in the morning and I was feeling fine for once and I got through my shower just fine, blow dried my hair no problem and stupid me thought this was going to be a good day…" Felicity rambled "Then it’s time to get dressed and I go to the closet and -" she started sobbing again.

Oliver continued rubbing circles into her skin and pressing kisses against her shoulders. He knew he should let her get it all out on her own.

"I’m fat!" she wailed. 

"Wh-what?!" Oliver stuttered, not understanding what she was getting at.

"None of my clothes fit! I’m fat! I’m a big fat cow!" 

Oliver scoffed. “That’s bullshit. You’re beautiful.”

"No, I’m not…" 

"You are not fat. You’re pregnant. You’re raising our child in here," Oliver rubbed a hand against her bump. "And your clothes don’t fit because our little baby is healthy and safe and warm." he whispered in her ear. "And you look more beautiful with every day that passes."

"Damn hormones!" Felicity exclaimed, her voice shaking slightly with the tiniest undertone of humor. "Thanks for making me feel better."

Oliver kissed that spot just beneath her ear and reveled in the sound she emitted. “I was just stating the facts.” 

"I still don’t have clothes to wear…" she said, after a moment’s silence.

"We’ll call Thea and Lyla and have them pick something for you. Then you can go shopping for some clothes." Oliver suggested.

Felicity nodded “Okay, that works.” 

The remained like that for a while, cuddled on their bed with the contents of Felicity’s closet strewn around their bedroom floor. 

"Can we stay like that forever?" Felicity asked after a while, her hand now resting on top of Oliver’s who was still rubbing her belly.

"I’d love to," Oliver replied, pressing yet another soft kiss against the base of her neck.

 


	31. I'll Never Stop (Helping to Pull You Through)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: @awriterincowboyboots “Olicity at the beach and maybe it’s Oliver’s birthday?” 
> 
> Your wish is my command, Sam. And I still wanna see if someone will catch onto the additional inspiration for this prompt fill. HINT: think other fandoms.
> 
> PS: The title is from Emeli Sande’s “Breaking the Law”

 

* * *

 

She found him on the beach.

He was sitting in the sand with his back to her, facing the sunset. She approached him quietly, with her sandals swinging in her hand. If he noticed her presence, he didn’t say anything.

“Happy birthday,” she said, sitting down on the sand next to him.

“Nothing happy about it,” he murmured darkly, eyes still fixed on the horizon.

“Oliver – “ she objected, only to be cut off by him.

“I told you I wanted to be alone today. You know I want to be alone today, Felicity!” his voice wasn’t loud but she could detect the hint of irritation in it no problem.

“Well, I don’t think it’s right.” Felicity protested. “And I don’t like not knowing where you are. It makes me anxious.” She added.

Whatever Oliver was about to say never made it out of his mouth once he heard that last part. They sat in silence for a few minutes eyes glued to the sun, their feet digging into the hot sand.

“How’d you find me? “Oliver asked, breaking the silence.

Felicity rubbed the back of her neck nervously, “I may or may not have put a tracker on your bike,” she confessed, sounding sheepish, but sobered up soon after. “I won’t apologize.” She stated.

Oliver couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips.

He should have known.

“I don’t want you to. I would do the same.” He shrugged.

“You have.” Felicity replied with an expression that was half-annoyed, half-amused.

The conversation died out again after that. But that was one of the things they loved about each other  - they didn’t need to fill the space between them with words.  They were equally fine with talking or opening up to each other or working in silence side by side with Felicity on her computers and Oliver on his “Arrow Table”.

“I didn’t know Tommy all that well, but somehow I don’t think he would have wanted you to spend your birthdays brooding away from everything and everyone.” Felicity said hesitantly.

Oliver tensed for a moment at the mention of Tommy, but he couldn’t deny the truth of her words.

“He would have kicked my ass and then dragged me to the hottest club in town and we would have gotten drunk out of our minds.” Oliver chuckled quietly, remembering his times with Tommy.

He looked down momentarily only to see that his hand had found Felicity’s at some point. He didn’t know exactly when it happened but their fingers now lay entwined in the sand. Felicity never said anything so she either hadn’t noticed as well or she didn’t mind.

“We could do that if you want?” Felicity offered “Minus the ass kicking because well… for obvious reasons… “ she stuttered slightly, gesturing towards him with her hands as she spoke, “I’d have to be more than a little crazy to take you up on a fight… Although, if we’re talking about a verbal fight, then you’re toast and you know it…”

Oliver’s sudden burst of laughter made her stop mid-ramble.

He squeezed her hand and pulled on it, signaling that he wanted her to come closer.

She did.

Their sides were now pressed against one another.”

“Thanks for the offer but loud crowds, clubs and drinking into oblivion aren’t my thing anymore.” Oliver gave her hand another squeeze.

Felicity breathed out what sounded like a relieved sigh “Well thank God! Because I wouldn’t have been able to carry/drag you home and since that time in college when I drank my weight in booze and woke up on the beach the next day in my underwear, I swore I’d never drink that much ever again…” Felicity paused to take a breath. It took her a moment but her brain caught up with the words that came out of her mouth and her eyes widened in horror at the story she’d started to tell.

Yeah, not going there. Ever.

She turned to face Oliver just as he was about to say something.

“Wipe that curious-slash-amused expression off your face, Oliver, I’m not telling you how that happened.” She cut him off, waving a warning finger in his face.

Oliver closed his mouth and opted to bump his shoulder into hers instead. “I’ll get that story out of you one day.” He promised her.

“In your dreams.” Felicity retorted.

The sun was halfway behind the horizon when either of them spoke again.

“Since hardcore partying is out, how about a birthday cupcake with just one candle? I know a really nice bakery nearby, they have an amazing variety. I’ll get you a new cupcake each year.” She offered in a soft voice.

“In a minute,” Oliver replied, his voice just as quiet as hers.

They continued to sit there, watching the sun dip behind the horizon with Felicity’s head coming to rest against Oliver’s shoulder.

It took her over thirty years to run out of cupcakes.


	32. She Will Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity prompt: Felicity is everyone's favorite; she, however, wasn't aware until she ended up in the hospital.

The first thing she’s aware of when she opens her eyes is the too bright sunlight streaming into the room. She blinks and turns her head away into her pillow and groans.

The next thing she does is try to lift her right hand to cover her eyes, or at least she attempts to. Her hand seemes to be held down by something - another hand. Oliver’s hand. Oliver, who was currently sleeping hunched over her bed and clutching her hand.

A few moments later her eyes adjusted to the light and Felicity was able to have a look around. 

She and Oliver were going to have words. They had a deal. No hospitals.

Yet she was  _in_ one.

At least there weren’t any needles stuck in her. Because that would have warranted the use of her “Loud Voice” and Felicity honestly didn’t feel like shouting right now.

She tried to sit up a little in her bed. Her back, shoulders and butt starting to hurt from being in the same position for too long. 

Felicity only ended up waking Oliver and making herself more uncomfortable.

Once awake, Oliver started firing questions at her quicker than he fired his arrows. 

How do you feel? [ _Been better._ ] Are you in pain? [  _Not really._ ] Does your head hurt? [  _A little._ ] How long have you been awake? [ _A few minutes._ ]  What’s the last thing you remember? [ _You were carrying me out of the car._ ] Do you want me to call the doctor? [ _Not yet._ ] 

He helped her up then, pulling her upright and fluffing her pillows. 

It was then that she saw the state of her hospital room.

Good thing she had an allergy to peanuts instead of flowers.

Every single surface was covered in flowers of different kinds and colours.

"Wha-what’s this?" Felicity spluttered, motioning at the bouques.

Oliver chuckled good naturedly and grinned at his blond partner. She may be a certified genius but she was very slow on the uptake when it came to seeing the effect she had on everyone around her. And how damn lovable she was.

"Well the blue hydrangeas are from Laurel," he pointed at the flowers sitting on what looked like a dresser.

"The red tulips are from Roy," Of course.

"Thea brought you Sunflowers." which stood proudly next to the vase of tulips.

"Sara and Nyssa sent you some Irises and Orchids." Oliver showed her a lovely bouquet in different shades of purple.

"Barry and Iris sent you the Gerbera Daisies" Red flowers in a yellow vase. Felicity chuckled at that -  _subtle, Barry, real subtle._

"Digg and Lyla brought Lillies." Oliver motioned towards the vase on her night table. "The card is essentially from Andy, but AJ helped him with the spelling."

"And this one?" Felicity asked, pointing at the vase standing next to the lillies. 

It was filled with all sorts of roses. White, Yellow, Red, Pink - you name it.

"That’s from Connor and me." He said quietly, looking at her with a sheepish smile. "There’s a card," Oliver added, handing her the folded piece of green paper.

_Dear Felicity,_

_Please get well soon. I miss you a lot. Can’t wait to see you at home._

_Connor._

_PS: I love you._

By the time she read the post-script there were tears filling her eyes and threatening to spill over.

That boy. He knew exactly how to get to her. 

So much like his father it wasn’t even funny.

"I’m under strict orders to send out a group text the moment you feel like getting visitors." Oliver said, sitting back down and pulling his phone out. "Good thing you have a spare room because I doubt they’ll be coming empty handed.

Felicity put the card down and wiped the moisture from her eyes.

She’s never felt more loved.

.

.

.

Except when a year later a twelve year old boy and his father ask her to permanently and officially become a part of their family.


	33. Pro's & Con's of Snoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicityendgame: Felicity makes fun of Oliver's snoring but is actually happy about it cause it means he'a sleeping well.

 

* * *

 

"You look like hell," Laurel observed once Felicity sat down on the sofa in her office. 

"Tell me about it," Felicity muttered with a grimace. "Oliver snores like there’s no tomorrow." 

That caused Laurel to chuckle, “Yeah, he does that. Although, it didn’t use to keep me up at night.” she mused.

When they first became friends, talking about Oliver and all topics regarding him, really, were incredibly awkward. Felicity felt uncomfortable discussing anything Oliver-related with Laurel for fear that it might bring up bad memories or something. Laurel used to feel like she was overstepping her boundaries. 

That was until a ladies’ night out - courtesy of Thea Queen - and quite a bit of alcohol solved that problem. It had been Felicity, Laurel, Sara, Thea, Lyla, Nyssa and Sin - who’d just turned eighteen - out in a new club in Starling. Thea, Laurel and Sara were sharing silly stories of Oliver and their past with the rest of the group. Somehow it escalated with Lyla and Felicity sharing some more recent ones and with that the ice between the two women seemed to melt.

Now, when they did discuss Oliver it involved knowing glances, understanding nods and laughter. 

With her friend’s state in mind, Laurel picked up the phone and asked her assistant to bring some coffee.

"I could kiss you!" Felicity exclaimed happily once Laurel put the phone down.

"Please don’t, I don’t want Oliver coming to tell me that ‘I’ve failed this city’. And besides, you’re pretty and all, but you’ve got the wrong Lance Sister for this type of action!" Laurel said with a wink.

"I don’t think I have the energy to do that anyway," Felicity shrugged. 

"That bad, huh?" 

Whatever Felicity was about to say next never made it out of her mouth because Laurel’s assistant came in carrying two cups of coffee.

"Bless you!" Felicity told him as he placed the steaming purple mug on the coffee table in front of her. "Live long and prosper, you kind, kind human being." 

Laurel laughed at her friend. At first she used to find those exclamations a little weird, but now she was used to them, because they made Felicity who she is.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as both women savored the hot beverage.

"Don’t get me wrong, Oliver’s snores drive me crazy to the point where I am seriously considering kicking him out to the guest bedroom, but at least he’s sleeping now…" Felicity trailed off, taking another sip of her coffee. 

At Laurel’s confused expression, Felicity explained “He used to either stay up all night and then just pass out from pure exhaustion, or he used to lay in bed and watch me sleep like a total creep.”

"Like that dude from Twilight?" Laurel asked, snorting.

Felicity pointed a finger at her excitedly “That’s what I said!”

They both spent the next five minutes laughing until Laurel’s assistant called to remind her that she had a meeting with the mayor. 

"Try and kick him in the shin next time he snores, it always worked when I used to do it." Laurel told Felicity. "And let me know how it goes"

Felicity turned back to face her from the door. 

"Oh I will. If that doesn’t work, I’m crashing at your place."


	34. That's a Wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think Oliver would bubble wrap your place, too?" Lyla asked Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future Fic with prominent Smoaking Missiles (what I dub the Lyla x Felicity friendship) - dedicated to srmiller.

 

* * *

 

_**alright so this fic is actually a continuation of srmiller’s fic ‘[My Little Girl](http://awriterincowboyboots.tumblr.com/post/98472616534/my-little-girl)’. As promised. However, it could be read as a stand alone, too. There are some references, but I don’t think it’s that big a deal.** _

_**Sam, I promised teeth-rotting, and I believe I delivered. Just so you know this was not the original concept (which got scrapped halfway through).** _

 

* * *

 

"Whoa! You weren’t kidding!" Lyla exclaimed as she came down the Foundry stairs with little Joy in her hands. 

Felicity looked up from her place on the couch and rolled her eyes at her friend.

Of course she wasn’t kidding. Did Lyla forget who they were dealing with?

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, little Joy started wiggling in her mother’s arms. 

"Bubbles!" she squeaked out happily, recognizing the material from their family’s recent move to a bigger place.

Felicity chuckled at her goddaughter. “Oh, I see how it is, you find a new toy and forget all about your Aunt Felicity.” she told the little girl with a mock-hurt expression.

Joy froze in place. Her dark brown curls bouncing at the sudden halt. She turned to look at Felicity with her big expressive eyes and a sheepish smile. 

Next thing she knew, Felicity was having an armful of her goddaughter - or “Kid Flash” as she’d been nicknamed by her extended family for being so quick on her little legs and always causing trouble.

"Love you," Joy smooched a big kiss to Felicity’s cheek, who had leaned forward to properly embrace the child. 

"Love you too, baby Queen" Joy told Felicity’s bulging belly, pressing a quick kiss to it, before springing back onto her feet and towards her newly discovered toy.

Lyla chuckled at her daughter’s behavior, being far too used to displays like this, whereas Felicity was smiling widely, not taking her eyes off the little girl. 

"Damn hormones," she mumbled, wiping the moisture from her eyes.

"You’re really gonna let them do this?" Lyla asked after a beat of silence.

Felicity looked up at her with a defeated expression. “What choice do I have? They already baby-proofed everything when you were pregnant. At least this gives Oliver and Co. something other to do than to hover over me and drive me insane.” she explained.

"Oliver & Co.?" Lyla laughed, recalling a certain cartoon.

"Oliver, your husband, Roy, Sara - who came especially for the occasion, and of course where there’s Sara there’s Nyssa." Felicity sighed. 

"You got your own version of the Justice League, huh?" Lyla snickered, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

Felicity frowned at her.

 ”I don’t recall you laughing when you were in my shoes.” she grumbled.

"Hey, where’s Connor?" Lyla asked, suddenly, after realizing that she couldn’t see or hear the boy anywhere, which was very rare. Especially considering that Joy seemed to have a superpower where Connor was concerned. She could find him in a crowded room in record speed.

Felicity groaned and rolled her eyes. “There, with them.” she pointed towards the training area, where Oliver and the rest of the team were currently busy working.

"Like father like son, huh?" Lyla joked.

"You have no idea."

"I know it keeps them occupied, but isn’t this a bit much?" Lyla asked again, after a moment, unable to wrap her mind around that absurd concept. 

Team Arrow has done stupid and overprotective things, but this took the cake.

"I prefer having to crawl in order to get around, than to have to shoo them from my bathroom for privacy because I need to pee." Felicity shrugged.

A ping from their right distracted Lyla from whatever she was about to say.

"I’ll get it," she told Felicity, who was in the process of getting up.

"It’s just Lance wanting to know how you’re doing." Lyla told Felicity.

Felicity rolled her eyes halfheartedly. Quentin Lance was like a father to her, but just like all fathers (her own husband included) he sometimes didn’t know when to stop worrying.

"Tell him everything’s fine," 

Walking back to her seat - after having pried the nylon away from Joy’s mouth - Lyla thought of something.

"Hey, how come they didn’t wrap your computers?" 

Felicity laughed “I told Oliver that if he so much as breathed on my babies I’ll change his Arrow ringtone to  _Barbie Girl_  and the only thing they’ll hear in the foundry will be  _Westlife’s Greatest Hits_  until the baby’s born. Of course that was followed by the usual threats of monetary fines and all sorts of cyber-horrors.” 

Lyla laughed. “Well, that’s one way to stop them.” 

"You have your missile-launcher, I have my tablet" Felicity winked at her friend.

They continued laughing for a while until Lyla sobered up suddenly.

"Do you think Oliver would bubble wrap your place, too?" she asked Felicity.

The color on the Blond’s face drained completely. The thought hadn’t occurred to her this far. It should have. It was a totally over-the-top Oliver thing to do.

"He wouldn’t dare." she concluded after a while. "Or I’ll tell everyone about that home video of him and Tommy singing their lungs out to  _Wannabe_ " 


	35. An Eye Opener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cgarbera92: Who knew her damn peanut allergy would be the catalyst for Oliver finally coming to his senses.

* * *

They may have been standing on opposite sides of the room, but Oliver knew the exact moment something went wrong with Felicity. It was just one of the instances his gaze seemed to shift towards her - one among the many. 

He saw her hand fly to the base of her throat and the way she hunched over slightly. He could tell she was taking a deep breath by the movement of her torso. He could also tell she was failing when he saw her hand come and clutch at her chest.

Oliver didn’t even bother to make any excuses to the council man he’d been talking to for the past fifteen minutes.

The moment his brain registered what was going on with Felicity he was moving, crossing the hall as quickly as he could without raising a panic.

By the time he reached Felicity, her face was getting a dangerous shade of red and he could detect some swelling.

Oliver didn’t know where he drew the inner will to stay focused from, but miraculously he did. Even when Felicity’s companions were in the midst of a panic attack.

"Felicity," he called out to her, cupping her face with his hands. "Felicity, look at me," 

"Ol- Oli-" Felicity managed to gasp between ragged intakes of breath.

Her hand continued to scratch on her throat.

"Where’s your epi pen?"  

"Don’ave’it" Felicity’s voice was barely above a whisper at this point. 

Her throat was closing in and the air supply was on the verge of running out.

He was never more grateful for his paranoic / prepare-for-the-worst tendencies than he was at that moment.

He reached for the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out an epi pen. He’d made a habit at carrying one around at events like these. He knew Felicity was very careful with her food and he made sure to drill it into the organizers’ minds that she was allergic to peanuts, but accidents happen.

Accidents like this one.

"Look at me. Don’t look down." he instructed Felicity as he thrust the needle into her.

Oliver saw Felicity wince as it pierced her skin and that prompted him to hold her tighter.

He was not going to lose her.

Not over food allergy.

Forty-five minutes later, when Felicity was driven to the hospital - much to her protests of which he would pretend to have heard nothing - Oliver was sitting in the car as his driver sped towards Starling General.

He always thought that Felicity was in danger because of him. The Arrow. Oliver Queen.

He thought that by staying away he was keeping her safe from the enemies of his dual identity. 

In fact he was so focused on keeping her safe from drug lords, maniacs and serial killers that he completely forgot that these are not the only things that may harm her. 

He completely forgot about the everyday stuff. The trivial stuff.

Like allergies.

That served as an eye opener. Because the truth was that the reasoning he used with her, the whole “I can’t be Oliver Queen and the Arrow… not now” was bogus. At least when it came to that last part.

He was done waiting for the right time. Mostly because tonight helped him realize there might never come a right time. If it’s not a crazy villain going after her then it could very well be a slippery shower gone wrong.

He might still have trouble managing his identities, but he knew this: Oliver Queen and The Arrow both began with Felicity Smoak. 

As long as she was with him - he could take on the entire universe and come out the victor.

He walked into the hospital’s waiting room with a whole new purpose. Because he now knew the truth - life without Felicity was not an option.

All that’s left is to convince her of it.


	36. The Love of Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've seen this text post going around and once I read it, I desperately needed an Olicity version of it so please. - 'The fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is actually based on my real life experience (minus the cute guy taking interest). With some creative liberties.
> 
> This is an AU in which Green Arrow and Black Canary are very much a fictional character, but Oliver Queen and his eight pack are very very real. :)

* * *

 

Felicity was annoyed. No, scratch that she was pissed. Beyond pissed, actually.

She was just  thinking how it had been two whole days since the fire alarms went off - yes  **two** whole days! 48 hours! - when it went off again.

The excruciatingly loud blaring of the alarm woke her up from a very good dream. 

So to spite it, she took her time getting out. She got her jacket, her keys and phone and put on some socks and her slippers before finally heading out.

She was in no real hurry to be faced with the cold October weather either.

Let alone in 3 am on a fucking Friday. All she wanted from a Friday is for time to fly quickly until the work day was over and she could go home. Then she would pick up some take out on the way home, eat, shower, put on her pyjamas and snuggle under the covers in bed. And catch up on a much needed sleep.

Only the stupid fire alarm ruined everything.

She let out a curse when the cold night air hit her face. She was dressed and all, but she couldn’t help but shiver.

Most of the people from her apartment building were already outside.

After a few moments it turned out she wasn’t the only time who took her sweet time to get out.

After all it was just a drill. Just a drill that’s been going on a loop every day this week. So pardon her lack of enthusiasm.

She heard him before she saw him.

Oliver Queen - the guy living in the apartment above hers.

He was stomping down the stairs as loudly as he could, spewing a myriad of curses in varying languages. 

He came out then wearing nothing but his boxers. Not even shoes.

Felicity shivered again just looking at him (and it wasn’t the good kind of shivers).

He stomped his way out and stood next to her, still ranting:

"This is ridiculous! Who the fuck does a drill at 3 fucking am on a Friday night?! I thought we had a deal Universe!" he ranted.

Felicity was watching him rant when she noticed something that had escaped her notice when he first came out.

"That’s cute," she observed, effectively interrupting his rant.

He turned to the side to look at her with a confused crinkle in his brow.

"What?"

Felicity grinned sheepishly “Green Arrow, right?” she pointed at the front of his dark green boxers.

They were dark green and fitting and had little arrows all over them in lighter shades, but what made an impression was the text on the front

_Let Me Show You My Trick Arrow_

Oliver looked down, following Felicity’s line of sight.

"Most chicks think it’s an original line," he commented, not phased at all that his cute neighbor was staring at his groin for all intents and purposes.

Felicity could help her laughter. “Puh-lease!” she waved dismissively at him this is classic Green Arrow. I’m pretty sure he would have this same type of underwear if it wasn’t he didn’t prefer to sleep in the nude!” 

Oliver smiled widely at that.

"You know your superheroes. I like that." 

Felicity grinned back at him. “You bet,” she winked at him and opened her coat to reveal the t-shirt underneath.

_Wait Till You Hear Me Scream_

was written across her chest with Black Canary posing underneath.

They each had one half of a great comic book couple. 

Felicity didn’t believe in coincidences.

"I’d like that," It seemed neither did Oliver.

And the rest as they say, is history


	37. Cherry Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Olicity + Cherry flavored lipstick

* * *

 

"Oliver?" Felicity asked, pulling back from him, but remaining within the circle of his arms.

"Hmm?" Oliver murmured in response, his head falling to her shoulder as he rubbed his nose against it.

"Why do your lips taste like cherries?" Felicity couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face. 

"I thought you like cherries?" Oliver asked back playfully. 

Felicity nodded, “Well, my wife senses are tingling - I sense a story here.”

Oliver took a couple of steps away from Felicity and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. He lead her to their sofa. They settled down with Felicity straddling Oliver’s lap, facing him and with her hands circled around his neck.

"First of all, it’s not mine." Oliver smiled at her. 

Felicity nodded again, “I bought the thing, I know who it belongs to.”

"You mean this really adorable, brilliant little princess with big blue eyes that can make you do anything with just by batting her eyelashes?" Oliver chuckled. 

"She can make  **you**  do anything for her.” Felicity corrected him with a wink. “She’s had you wrapped around her fingers since the first time she clutched your finger in the hospital.”  **  
**

Oliver nudged her forehead with his softly. “Like you were any different.” he countered.

"Don’t change the subject, Queen. I wanna know how you ended up with glitter cherry flavored lipstick on your lips." Felicity nudged his forehead right back.

"We were playing rescue the princess from the big bad dragon." Oliver explained. "We made a pillow fort in the living room."

Felicity gasped “And you didn’t tell me? You know I love pillow forts!” 

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story?" Oliver asked her.

Felicity nodded eagerly.

"So we were playing and well, you know how the princess phase works - the end is not an end without a true love’s kiss." He said. 

"Aw, so you rescqued the princess and saved her from a century-long sleep, Prince Charming?" Felicity asked with a playful grin.

Oliver laughed at her. “Actually, it was more of a warrior princess saves the knight, because, I quote “girls are smarter and know better” -“

Felicity snorted, “That’s my girl.” she said proudly. 

"So in the end, she had to kiss the knight so that the spell’s broken and they could live happily ever after." Oliver finished his story, his voice adopting a dramatic flair that he used during bed time stories.

Felicity pressed herself against Oliver with a smile “Well you can be my prince charming.” she murmured, their forehead touching.

"Nah," Oliver shook his head softly, leaning forward so that their lips were almost touching. "We both know you’re the superhero wizard with shining tech that saves the day." 

Felicity decided it was better to just kiss him. Repeatedly. 

* * *

 


	38. Multitasking 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Prompt: "Are you asking me to marry you?"

* * *

 

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Felicity squeaked, the mission forgotten for the moment.

"I just did." Oliver grunted in her ear and she could hear the motorcycle’s tires squeal, signaling that he was taking a very sharp turn wayy over the speed limit.

"While on a  _high speed chase?”_

"I’m  _multitasking_ ,” 

Felicity didn’t need to see him to know he was smug and smiley like he was after she’d told him that yes, she would go to dinner with him, or that time when she finally told him she loved him, or when they spent their first night in their new home.

For spending most of his time in a “Big Scary Grrrr Vigilante” mode Oliver Queen sure was a sentimental sap.

"Do you promise it won’t turn out like the last time you asked me something this important over the comms?" Felicity asked.

"Yes"

"No rockets?" 

"None"

"No more split personality bull?"

"None."

"No more - "

"Oh for Crap’s sake, Blondie just say yes already!" Roy’s annoyed exclamation came through the comms. 

"Harper." Oliver growled. Felicity knew that tone. Nothing good ever came from that tone. Roy was going to go home with some bruises in places he didn’t know he had… 

"And for the record yes, I will marry you. Now go gift wrap the bad guy for Lance and come home so that we can have hot "just got engaged" sex all over the house."

"BLONDIE!" Roy’s disgusted shout was so loud it rang all over the Foundry and created an echo.

"Jeez! I don’t need to know that stuff." He ranted angrily.

Felicity just laughed loudly at that.

"Be grateful we’re gonna wait till we get home." she told her younger partner.

"Oh I don’t know about that, I’m pretty impatient." Oliver chimed in.

Roy’s comm disconnected.

Felicity laughed louder.

* * *

 


	39. Not Every Treasure is Silver and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by mel1804 on tumblr (aka the person you should be thanking for the 2x23 kiss release): You asked for prompts so how about you use Stephen amell's tweet when he said he couldn't refuse his daughter proposal when she promised him a kiss if he would read her three stories i thought it was really cute

 

 

From the moment they found out they were having her, Oliver knew he was screwed. Ok, well, that depends who you ask. His friends and partners in crime will tell you that he was screwed the moment he and Felicity started a relationship (if you asked Sara Lance and John Diggle, they’d tell you it goes back way further).

Still, Oliver did not realize just how screwed he was until he finally laid eyes on his daughter. 

She was a tiny, red-face, bald bundle of squirming arms and legs and she seemed to have inherited her mother’s set of lungs.

A month or so later, he could clearly see Felicity in the slope of her nose and the shape of her ears and her dainty little fingers.

She seemed to be an even split between the two of them, which only made him happier. As much as he would have loved a mini-Felicity, he felt overjoyed to be able to see himself in her. It brought home the fact that she was half-his. That he’d helped create this tiny little human. 

There was no mistaking that he was her father, no matter that her colouring was darker than his.

Oliver was there in the colour and shape of her eyes, in the shape of her eyebrows, her tiny red lips and - according to Thea and Felicity - her temper.

(Two years later it would also be clear that she’d inherited her father’s knack of getting in trouble, which seemed to amused the Lances and Thea to no end).

The thing was, Oliver was pretty much helpless against her since that first time she smiled toothlessly at him (the doctor had said something about it being gas, but Oliver ignored her. His daughter  _smiled at him. She smiled._ Period).

Three and a half years after she came into the world, Oliver found himself in an all too familiar position - his daughter was milking her superpower - meaning her big blue eyes and long eyelashes - for all it was worth.

Felicity was at an important Tech seminar and Oliver was home with their daughter, who was apparently old enough now to know how to manipulate people.

Usually, she always went to sleep after one bedtime story. 

But sometimes, when it was Oliver’s turn to read to her - he and Felicity rotated daily - she’d ask for more, saying she wasn’t tired.

Tonight she wanted three stories. Not one. Not two.  _Three._

She must have known she was pushing her luck because she turned on her charm - curse Thea for making sure to teach her his weak points - and the eyes were in full force along with her adorable toothy smile.

"Please, Daddy!" 

"What’s in it for me?" He’d asked her, hoping that this way maybe he’d make her change her mind.

Yeah, not happening.

In a move that proved to be his undoing she reached for his face. He obediently leaned forward and let her bring them nose to nose. 

Then she pressed the wettest, most tender kiss against his cheek.

"Please, Daddy?" 

Oliver felt himself cave.

She wasn’t the only one capable of taking advantage of a situation.

"One more?" he’d asked her with a smile. 

She’d repeated the gesture with his other cheek and then proceeded to rub her tiny nose against his.

 

The next  day, during training time in the Foundry Roy asked him why his voice sounded so scratchy.

Oliver hit him harder with the bamboo stick and told him he was on patrol duty. 

The Arrow being unable to speak because he read his daughter one too many bedtime stories would really cramp his style with the bad guys.


	40. Duvet Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sentence-fragments (Hannah) asked for: Olicity + cover hogging...
> 
> it kind of escalated from there... oh well have some fluff before the sh*tstorm of an episode 3x15 is shaping out to be.

 

* * *

 

"Oliver," Felicity called out, coming back down into the foundry, still carrying the box she took upstairs.

Oliver looked up from the training dummy momentarily and raised an eyebrow, silently asking her what was wrong.

"I went to put the box in my car only to see that the backseat was taken." Felicity explained. once she dropped the box full of casefiles, wires and computer parts back on the closest steel table. 

"Yeah, I bought it a couple of days ago and it arrived today, here at Verdant, actually." Oliver said casually before landing a deadly looking punch on the dummy.

She had no idea how he never broke his fingers with the amount of force he used on these things…

Anyway…

"You bought a  _duvet_?” the  _why_  portion of her question came through loud and clear in the tone of her voice when she asked him.

"I love you, but you hog the covers," he shrugged momentarily at her and then got back to his work out.

"I do not!" Felicity bristled.

Oliver paused, straightened his posture and then looked at her with an amused smile.

"We’ve been together for six months, Felicity. For six months, we go to sleep _both_ covered with the duvet and in the morning we wake up to you half on top of me all snuggled in the duvet while I’m left to fend for myself in the cold.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes at the melodramatic finish of his explanation “You’re basically like a human furnace, what do you need covers for?” she asked.

"Because I like to have the option to cover up." Oliver pouted.

"Well maybe if you didn’t kick so much in your sleep, I wouldn’t hog the covers, maybe the whole reason I’m hogging the covers is so that they can soften your pointy heels!" Felicity exclaimed, her voice laced with annoyance.

"Maybe I wouldn’t kick if you didn’t take up the entire bed!" Oliver fired back, his work out forgotten. "And I do  _not_  have pointy heels! They are perfectly _round_ , thank you very much.”

They were standing face to face now.

"Maybe I take up the entire bed because that’s my only way to make you roll over or move in your sleep. You snore like a troll." Felicity retorted without missing a beat, and took a couple of steps towards him.

"Maybe I wouldn’t be snoring if your hair wasn’t in my face every night" Oliver quipped and also took a couple of steps forward.

"If you’d actually not undo my braid every time, maybe it wouldn’t be in your face," Felicity snapped at him.

They were nose to nose now. Felicity’s arms were at both sides of her waist while Oliver’s were crossed over his chest.

They stood like that for a moment both of them breathing hard and giving the other half hearted glares.

Felicity broke first. First she smiled and then that smiled erupted into a fit of laughter, causing Oliver to follow suit.

"Did we really just do that over a duvet?" She asked between giggles.

"I don’t know about  _that,_ but I know what else I’d love to do over a duvet.” Oliver winked at her playfully. 

"Make up make out?" Felicity exclaimed, her voice betraying her anticipation.

"and more." Oliver replied in a whisper before scooping her up and carrying her out of the Foundry.

Once they disappeared from sight, you could still hear  their laughter as they were walking to their car.

"You know, I thought that once they were together, for real, they’d stop with all the excuses to go at each other and just do it, without announcing it to the world…" Roy grumbled from his spot at the archery target practice.

"You and me both," Diggle replied, from behind the weapons’ cabinet he was currently fixing. 

[the box of supplies Felicity was carrying, lay forgotten on the steel table]

 


	41. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: peggyscarters “ team arrow plays never have i ever”

 

* * *

 

Somewhere along the line, between their glass of wine with dessert and midnight, drinking turned into a competition. They had decided to indulge themselves for one night; they decided to be just like any other group of close friends. They were all huddled in Oliver and Felicity’s living room. All eleven of them (although baby Sara was sleeping in the guest bedroom).

Two bottles of wine and half a bottle of whiskey had already been utilized after Sara proposed they play a round of “never have I ever”

“For the sake of the good old days,” she’d said, completely ignoring Thea and Oliver’s grimaces because there are some things no brother wants to hear about his sister and vice versa.

They put it to a vote, like the mature adults that they were, and the majority decided - they were going to play.

They gathered around the coffee table, It took some creative thinking (Lyla was sitting on Digg’s lap, Nyssa had one leg sprawled over Sara’s thighs, Laurel was huddled close to Ted), but they managed. Felicity was occupying the love seat and Oliver, Thea and Roy had taken the sofa.

_Laurel  dyed her hair teal on a dare in college and prank called a professor._

_Thea and Roy have had sex in a dressing room._

_Lyla has eaten a scorpion on a dare._

_Nyssa has never been on a road trip [plans were made to rectify that]_

_Ted has never been on a plane._

_John can’t ski to save his life_

_Roy is afraid of cats_

_Oliver had a stuffed bear named Fluffy_

_Sara used to discreetly flash her costumers sometimes while working at “Oblivion” when she needed the extra tips._

_Nyssa can pole dance_

_Diggle can quote Disney movies from memory._

_Lyla is deathly afraid of bugs_

_Nyssa loves knitting_

On her part, Felicity was lounging on the loveseat, shooting questions at them [since they appointed her to set the never have I ever-s, so that they can get sloshed in peace] and jotting down their answers, a small notebook propped against her protruding belly.

_Oliver confessed to dressing in drag and dancing to “Like a virgin” with Tommy._

Felicity felt a strong kick against her notebook.

“Yes, baby girl, that’s an A+ blackmail material” she snickered.

She was going to have so much fun with all of them in the near future.


	42. Not all closets lead to Narnia (some of them take you home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yespleasehawkeye asked:
> 
> An Olicity prompt if you’d still like them! Oliver and Felicity meet in a closet while running away from something

Oliver revelled in the silence that surrounded him. Sure, the place was tiny and dark and his phone had died ten minutes ago so he had nothing to illuminate his surroundings with, but hey, at least the coat closet wasn’t filled with overly excited, screaming 8-year-olds.

The door handle of the closet rattled and Oliver cursed himself silently - how could he have forgotten to lock the door!? He couldn’t do it now, because that would completely give away that he’s in there and whoever was on the other side would make him rejoin the mayhem in the backyard, when all he wanted was thirty minutes of silence. The closet was too small for him to hide between the coats and by the time he’d settled on a course of action, the door had opened and closed and someone stumbled inside and half on top of him

“Oh frack!” a feminine voice exclaimed in the darkness “I am so sorry, I did not expect anyone to be here!” 

The woman scrambled away from him, well as far as she could get in a tiny coat closet.

“I was just so hungry, I mean finger food is great if you’re eight, but I’m nearing thirty and feeding me nothing but cream cracker sandwiches for 3 hours is not going to end well for me. So I took the last blueberry muffin from the stand and made a run for it before the little monsters found out. I swear they have a sixth sense when it comes to sweets and contrary to popular opinion they can be vicious… Not that I don’t like children. I do. Of course, I do, I have one and she’s probably looking for me because she knows I took the muffin…”

Oliver had no idea how the woman said all that without stopping to breathe, he had to admit that her ramble was somewhat endearing though, the more she kept talking the more off topic she went and the more amused he became.

“…And you totally did not need to hear all of that, sorry.” She apologized.

Oliver wished he could see her face.

They spent a couple of moments in a somewhat awkward silence and then he felt her shuffle again.

“You’re not a psycho murderer, are you?” the woman asked quietly.

Oliver laughed heartily at that.

“I’m not a murderer, I promise.” 

“That’s exactly what they would say, though.” the woman replied sceptically.

“I’m Oliver Queen,” he said, outstretching his hand in her general direction.

“Felicity Smoak…” she said absent mindedly and then gasped “THE Oliver Queen? CEO of Queen Incorporated, Oliver Queen?” 

Oliver sighed, he really wished people would stop having that reaction to him.

“Yeah,” he murmured.

“I’m sitting in a coat closet with my boss’ boss’ boss while we’re both at Jack Bowen’s eighth birthday party and I just rambled my head off.” she said with a groan.

“You work in Q.I.?” Oliver asked, feeling kind of bad that her name wasn’t familiar to him.

“I’m actually in charge of Cyber Security and if I do say so myself, I’m the resident genius of the IT department. You probably wouldn’t have seen me around, unless you’ve been to the server room.” Felicity explained.

“I have no idea where the server room is.” Oliver said sheepishly.

Felicity chuckled at that.

“What are you doing in here anyway? You already know about me but you never said anything about why you’re hiding in a coat closet in the middle of a birthday party.”

Oliver sighed.

“I just wanted some silence?” he said “I love my son and I’m glad he’s having fun, but I just can’t take all the noise and the clowns and the single mothers who think that just because I’m a single dad they can hit on me all the time.” Oliver said,

“Yeah, I saw that… Didn’t Carter’s wife try to squeeze your butt?”

“Unfortunately.” Oliver grimaced at the memory.

The conversation died out after that for a couple of minutes, only for the silence to be broken by Felicity removing the wrapper from the muffin.

“You want some? They’re delicious” she offered Oliver half of her muffin.

Oliver took his bit of the muffin and thanked her.

“So which one is yours, out there?” Oliver asked as he tore another piece of the dessert.

“Mia. Blond hair, glasses, skinny and kind of small for her age. She has an unhealthy obsession with overalls.” Felicity said fondly. 

“Oh.” 

“ ‘oh’ what?” Felicity asked, confused by Oliver’s reaction.

“Connor’s told me about her. Apparently they’re friends, they sit together in art class and during math.” Oliver said.

This time it was Felicity’s turn to be quiet.

“Mia told me he was nice to her. She doesn’t have much friends, it’s not easy being the smartest kid around… So thanks for raising a good kid, I guess.” 

“Connor’s told me she regularly saves his ass in math. He gets that from me, I suck at it.” Oliver confessed.

“Maybe we could let them have a play date sometime?” Felicity offered.

Oliver nodded in the darkness “I’d like that. We can let them play together and maybe we could talk some? Or have coffee?”

Felicity grinned. “I love coffee”

“Good” Oliver was grateful for the darkness that surrounded him because he was pretty sure that he was grinning like an idiot.

* * *

_two years later:_

Mia and Connor stood on their seats, each holding a microphone in their hands as they looked at the bride and groom across from them.

“… and last but not least we really want to thank Mr Bowen for having that birthday party so that our parents could meet in his coat closet”


	43. In Sickness and in Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> desikostos asked: should totally do one where felicity watches some latino soap opera and oliver catches her... don't have the time to write it, but i want to read it

_I decided to just continue posting the drabbles in this collection as opposed to making another one. So I'll be transferring the drabbles over here. If you've been following with "Life as We Know It" - feel free to skip the next 14 updates including this one._

_This is based on so much personal experience, it’s actually embarrassing. I’m sick as a dog right now and I, too, have a list of old time telenovelas that I rewatch occassionally (Desi, you’d know them because they were all on Bulgarian TV at some point or another. Now they’re on YT). That’s how I learn my spanish._

_Anyway, enjoy._

* * *

 

Some people started whining when they were sick. Others, rolled with it and did the best they could with the situation. Felicity Smoak? - Well, she stayed in bed wearing her softest pyjamas and watched telenovelas, of all things.

Oliver had been shocked by the latter revelation. He’d never expected Felicity to enjoy something so,,, irrational… But no, Felicity could watch Latin American telenovelas for hours on end when she was sick. In fact, she had a list of about half a dozen telenovelas (as Oliver learned with time) that she rewatched when the need arose. All of them in Spanish. She claimed that series like “The Bold and the Beautiful” and “All My Children” and “Days of Our Lives” (even if it featured Jensen Ackles) were way WAY too much drama for her to handle and it was flippin’ impossible to watch them. 250 episodes she could do in a little over a weekend. 2500 - no way in hell. Ever. She mostly watched series her mother and her used to watch during her childhood, what with Donna being the romantic that she was.

At first, Felicity claimed that she was watching so that she could learn Spanish - Oliver called bullshit, immediately, stating that there were better ways to do that if she was really serious about it. Felicity’s response to that observation shocked him:

“They help me remember that no matter how miserable I am right now, things could always be worse… I mean, I could have an evil twin sister that I’ve never met who has seduced you during a drunken night of debauchery and is now carrying your child. I could have an evil-stepfather who hates my guts… or your long list of exes could constantly be trying to stir up shit to keep us apart and who knows… some of them might actually crazy enough to push me down the stairs  - “

He’d cut off her long rant by kissing her - germs and all be damned. 

“Over my dead body.” He told her seriously, 

So from that point on it became a habit - especially after they got together - when he was sick he’d whine, complain and let his inner five-year-old out whereas she would let him cuddle her in their bed wrapped to the nose in fluffy blankets and would explain to him the latest twist with Claudia and Lorenso and how Morena was playing nice but was actually an evil bitch that has failed this telenovela, or how Domenico was really Lorenso’s father and he knew it but pretended that he didn’t.

At the end of the day, this quirk made Felicity who she is and even if he didn’t always get what was going on or didn’t always have the patience to sit through 200+ episodes of a series, he indulged her as much as he could because how could he refuse her something that she loved?


	44. Bird Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danglinggmaybes asked: Sara/Felicity. “Please come get me.” [dialog prompt]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from "Life as We Know It"

“What’s going on, Felicity? Are you hurt?” 

“No, no. Not hurt. It’s not a ‘ _mortal danger’_ come-get-me. It’s more of a ‘come-and-get-me-before-I-kill-someone-because-I-am-absolutely-disgusted-by-these-people’ kind of thing… The alternative is for me to start drinking and you know how I get when I’m drunk so-”

“Felicity,  _breathe_ ”

“Breathing…. Yes. Right. Ok…”

“Where are you?”

“In the second floor bathroom of the Starling Natural History Museum. It’s beyond me why they thought having a business-oriented gala in a museum would be a good idea.”

“Maybe they wanted to have fossils so that all the old rich one percenters wouldn’t be the oldest thing in the room for a change?”

“Ha! Good one. So, are you coming? Because I really can’t stand to be here any longer. If Mrs. Sherman talks to me about her precious poodles and her perfectly perfect grandson one more time, I swear to god I will ruin her digitally.”

“Wow, it must be bad if you’re threatening digital ruin to an old lady”

“She’s not an old lady. She’s an old  _kartziya.”_

 _“_ Felicity, you know I don’t speak Hebrew”

“It means someone who is very annoying and persistent. The litteral translation is ‘tick’ - the insect, not the neurological condition.”

*pause*

“Sara, please! I will give you whatever you want in exchage. Just  _save me from this!”_

“Alright, alright, I’m coming. Just stay away from Tick Lady and your tablet. Suppress your inner evil hacker and wait for me. I’ll ring you when I’m downstairs.”

“I love you so much, Tweety Bird” 

“Whatever, Brainy Smurf. Give me fifteen minutes.” 


	45. I’ll Be There (Always)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver reassuring Felicity that he will never leave her and their child like her father did. + Oliver being completely overwhelmed by his love for his family + Oliver wanting nothing more than to be a husband to his wife and a father to their child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from "Life as We Know It"

She’s pacing.

 She’s been pacing since he’d come home and she told him of the situation at hand. No, that’s probably wrong - she was probably pacing since the moment the idea occurred to her.

It bothers him. Not because she’d turned their loft into a pacing track, but because her expression gets grimmer and grimmer with every step she takes.

It hurts.

“Felicity,” he calls out to her, loudly enough to get her to snap out of her trance-like state and stand still.

She turns her head to look at him - her face is pale, her eyes wide and fear is clearly reflected in them.

He stretches his hand towards her, a silent gesture for her to join him on the couch. To stop pacing. To breathe.

She spends a few moments looking blankly at him, before she hesitantly approaches him.

The moment her hand sinks into his, Felicity breaks down, unable to hold her tears any longer. She offers no explanation for her emotional state, and Oliver doesn’t ask, even though he feels like pressing her until she tells him because he’s so very worried… and so very hurt. 

She cries herself to sleep in his arms and he carries her upstairs to their bedroom, tucks her in, kisses her forehead and disappears into the en-suite bathroom.

He sits on the closed toilet lid and takes his phone out of his pocket, his mind buzzing with questions that only one person could possibly begin to answer.

He speaks to Donna for what seems like a long time. He tells her about their suspicions, tells her about Felicity being so very miserable, about the way she broke down in his arms. His voice wavers when he shares that he is actually looking forward to this, but that if she doesn’t want it then he would let it go. It’s her body and therefore her decision. He just wants her to be happy.

“But would that be such a bad thing? To have my child?” his voice cracks as he whispers his greatest fear into the phone.

Donna breaks her silence then, she’d been listening to his story, patiently waiting for him to be finished before she offers opinion and advice on the matter. But she can’t have him think that. She’s seen them together, seen the way her daughter had embraced Connor as her own son. Seen them create a family together. She knew that was not how Felicity was feeling.

And as much as Felicity was her daughter, Oliver was the son she never had. She loved him. After finding out what really happened to his parents she loved him even more, determined to stand in for them in any way that she could, both for Oliver and for Thea,

The fact that he thought of her in such a difficult and delicate time meant the world to Donna, and spoke volumes of their relationship. Whoever said that mothers and sons-in-law don’t get along, was clearly very wrong. 

So she hurries to stop him from this destructive train of thought. Hurries to reassure him that this is not the case. They may not have a lot in common, but Donna knows her daughter better than anyone - even her daughter’s husband - so she has a good feeling what this is about.

Felicity’s father. 

Damn him to hell and back.

So she opens up to Oliver, tells him how hard the loss of her father hit Felicity, how hard it was for Donna herself to get back up on her feet. She tells him how out of the blue everything was. One day he was there, tinkering in the garage under Felicity’s watchful gaze and the next one he was gone. As if he never existed. No explanation. No goodbye. Nothing.

She tells him about struggles that Felicity is not privy of. The guilt and determination that drove Donna to work herself to the bone in order to provide for Felicity. 

She tells him about taking Felicity to work with her and how no matter how much Donna wished she could shield her from the situation, Felicity understood how deep in problems they were in. 

She tells him about the nights Felicity heard Donna crying, because they didn’t have enough to close the month 

There are tears flowing on both sides of the conversation - for Donna, the memories hurt no less than they did twenty-something years ago. For Oliver, the tears are empathetic, as he understands the pain his wife has been carrying for her entire life and the depths it reaches within her. 

It puts things into perspective for him and he comes up with a plan of action. 

He thanks Donna for everything and hangs up with the promise of calling her the moment they are certain of the outcome.

He goes back to the bedroom and takes Felicity’s tablet out of it’s case, he figures that once he explains himself she wouldn’t yell at him for using it. 

Carefully, he settles next to his sleeping bed and gets to work.

She wakes up several hours later.

Oliver’s attention is still on the tablet screen but that changes the moment he feels her warm hand on her thigh.

He smiles at her softly and it only grows bigger when she returns it. 

He puts the tablet aside and slumps down on the bed to embrace his wife.

“I’m scared too.” he whispers into her forehead. 

Felicity pulls back and looks at him in confusion “about what?”

“I’m scared about you being pregnant, too.” he admits.

He can feel her sigh as her smile disappears so he hurries to tap her chin with his finger in a silent request for her to look at him. 

She does.

“I’m scared of how much I want this, of all I would give for it to be true.”

Felicity nods silently “I’m scared too” she offers after a beat of silence.

“I know.” 

“I’m scared to do this alone” she finally confesses and it feels like a stone has been lifted away from her chest.

“You’ll never have to do this alone. Ever. Not as long as I’m around” Oliver assures her, his voice is quiet, but the steel and fire in it are unmistakable. He’s never been more serious in his life.

“I am not him, Felicity.” Oliver says when she doesn’t reply. “I am not your father. I  _know_ exactly how lucky I am to have you. I thank the universe everyday for crossing our paths. I wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for you.” he pulls her close as he whispers those truths. 

“I need you, Felicity. I need you to be who I am. There is no way I am ever going to wake up one day and think that I don’t need you anymore.”

“You don’t know that,” she whispers into his chest.

“I do.” he counters. “I’ve had to live without you before. I’ve lived through thinking I’ll never see you again and it’s not a place I want to revisit in this life or in the next.”

She believes him, of course she does, after all they’ve been through, how can she not? They’ve laid each other’s lives for the other so many times over the years. Believed in each other when no one else did. Supported each other when the world turned their backs on them.

And yet, there’s this tiny voice in her head that keeps doubting. Keeps reminding her that she’s not enough. That she never was. Otherwise why would her father leave?

As if he can read her thoughts, his hands cradle her face and the warmth emanating from them chases away the darkness. 

“I believe you - “ she says, her voice breaking.

“-but it’s not enough.” Oliver finishes with a smile. He’s not offended. He’s not angry. “I only ask you to let me prove to you that I mean it. I only ask for time.”

“What if we don’t have much left?” Felicity asks, her hand tracing patterns on his bicep. “With what we do… How do you know that we have time?”

She’s right Of course she is. He’s lost count of the number of close calls they’ve had over the years. Lost count of the moments he thought his world was going to come crashing around him, because she was no longer in it.

He untangles himself from her and retrieves the tablet. He sits up and motions for Felicity to cuddle into him, so that he can show her the research he’s done.

“Our neighbourhood is child-friendly, there are several pre-schools and schools nearby with good reviews. Worst case scenario, we call the Hoffmans and ask for a recommendation. You can set up the second spare bedroom as your office and we’ll use the other one as a nursery. I’ll baby proof everything myself and when they grow up I can drive them from school after breakfast and you can pick them up at noon, while I’m making lunch. We can have picnics at the park on weekends when the weather is nice and we can teach them to ride a bicycle on the lawn. We can set up another room for your mother to have for when she visits.” he rambles on, showing her pictures and statistics and reviews that he found while he was researching.

“What about the city?” Felicity asks him, quietly, she knows that he loves helping others, despite the danger and lack of gratitude it brings with it.

“The city has plenty of other heroes.” he answers, just like he did all those years ago. “We did what we could, it’s time to move on. Let others try it their way.” 

“I don’t want you to resent me one day…” she tells him, her voice barely audible. 

“I’ve had my fill of this life. I’m ready to move on. We did good. We made a difference. Now it’s time to make a difference for ourselves, don’t you think?” 

And he means it. Every syllable. He will turn his back on this place that’s never really been home to him, but that he’d defended against threats seen and unseen over the years. 

“The city itself doesn’t matter. It’s the people in it that are important.” he tells her, and it’s true - if his family hadn’t been here he would have never returned all those years ago.

“But I don’t want to be a hero anymore. I didn’t choose to be a hero. Life decided that for me… What I want is to be your husband and a father to our children. I want lazy mornings in bed and sunny weekends in the yard. I want us to argue over who gets to build the treehouse and I want to see you scrunch your nose at me when I can’t assemble the crib. I want it all, Felicity, and I want it with you.”

There’s no more distance between them as they embrace. Their bodies flush against each other, all anxiety and fear gone - or at least repressed for the time being.

She asks him to come with her when she’s ready to take the test. They wait together in the bathroom, hands entwined in a physical embodiment of their words just hours earlier.

 

They are well into their seventies, when Oliver reminds her of that fateful day and offers her a smug “I told you so”. She hits him on the arm and goes to check on their sleeping grandchildren, happy that her heart had proven her brain wrong for once.


	46. Angry Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vigilantexarcher on Tumblr requested a fic set post 3x01 where Sara is very much alive and she’s learned that Ray has been stalking Felicity, so she intervenes to protect her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from "Life as We Know It"
> 
>  
> 
> I am all too happy to oblige in any request that erases the craptastic treatment of Sara in season 3. Also, the Olicity date didn’t happen as well. Everything else is canon.
> 
> If you’re a Ray or White Atom fan you might be a tad uncomfortable with this.
> 
> Alex, this is for you!

* * *

_[Bird](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=bird)_  -  _slang (eng.) young woman_

* * *

After the tenth time Felicity glances at her phone and swipes her finger to reject the call in the span of one hour, Sara has had enough. She puts her drink down on the table, crosses her arms, leans back in her chair and fixes her gaze on Felicity.

“What’s going on?” she asks, voice serious, eyes unblinking.

Felicity drops her phone back on the table as if it’s a hot coal. 

“Nothing.” Felicity replies, but Sara knows her well enough to detect the slight stutter that gives away her nervousness.

Something is most definitely not alright. 

“You’ve rejected about a dozen calls this evening. Is someone bothering you?” darkness seeps into her voice as the possibility that her friend might be in trouble. She tenses in her seat and leans forward.

“It’s harmless, really, I can handle it.” Felicity slides the phone into her hand bag and takes a hold of her peach margarita. 

“Here’s to a quiet weekend!” Felicity toasts, raising her cocktail glass.

Sara wants to get to the bottom of this issue, but she knows it would be no good to push her friend. So she forces herself to smile and meets her with her own drink over the table.

“Don’t jinx it.” she teases her. “We have enough bad luck as it is.” 

They clink their glasses and take a sip, going back to whatever they were talking about before Felicity’s phone interrupted them.

The next time her phone rings it’s Diggle and they rush to the hospital to meet the newest member of their family.

* * *

Sara comes down to the Foundry after she’d received an alert on her phone that it had been accessed (Felicity had installed some software that let Team Arrow keep track of who goes in and out because they’ve had more than enough break-ins) by their resident genius.

To her surprise she doesn’t find her at her normal station with all the computers or servers - instead, Felicity is standing next to the training dummy, barefoot and frowning. 

Sara’s curiosity is burning inside of her, but she doesn’t ask. When Felicity is ready she’ll tell her.

“Remember the hips” Sara reminds her quietly as she grabs two escrima sticks and heads towards the other dummy.

She listens to Felicity huff, puff and grunt her way through a solid workout and tries not to imagine what must have happened for her to willingly workout.

She may have detected the words “jackass” and “buy out Tech Village” in between Felicity’s angry punches.

After half an hour, she places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes. 

“Come on, Rocky, let’s go put some ice on those knuckles or you won’t be able to type later.” 

Felicity lets Sara lead her upstairs to Verdant’s bar where she gets a cocktail and her fingers get an ice pack.

She’s really, really glad for Sara’s friendship.

* * *

Not long after that incident, Felicity storms into Verdant in the late afternoon while Sara is stocking the bar, she plops down onto a chair and starts ranting.

“Who does he think he is?!”

“…. comes into my home without premission” 

“… even Oliver has a better concept of privacy!” 

“… how many times do I need to tell him to stop?!” 

At this point Sara places a big Vodka on the rocks in front of Felicity.

“Breathe.” she tells her, pushing the drink into her hands.

“Drink.” 

Felicity obliges and takes a large swig, immediately regretting it as the liquid leaves a burning trail down her throat.

“Explain.” Sara says, the stocking of the bar forgotten. 

Felicity looks at Sara’s determined expression and sighs. 

“I’m going to need more of this.” she says, gesturing towards her empty glass.

Sara brings her the bottle.

* * *

“Mr. Palmer, there’s a Miss Lance here to see you.” his Assistant tells him through the phone speaker.

Ray frowns, looking up from his gadget for a moment. “The Assistant District Attorney?” 

“No, sir, a Miss Sara Lance.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know such a person, Lisa.” Ray says, his confusion growing by the minute. “Tell her I’m busy.” 

Alas ten minutes later there’s a tiny blond, no older than him, crashing through the glass doors of his office with his alarmed assistant at her heels. 

“Listen here you sorry ass for a man - “ the blond says angrily as she approaches him.

“Mr. Palmer I’m so sorry, I called security but she - “ Lisa stutters, but Ray waves her off.

“Don’t worry, Lisa, hold my calls please.” he dismisses her.

He takes a quick look at the woman again - definitely not familiar. 

“Let me put this nicely,” she tells him, arms crossed.

“Can I help you?” he asks, she’s no more than a couple of steps away from him.

If looks could kill, he’d probably be dead.

Soon enough she’s close enough to poke her finger against his chest. 

“You will leave Felicity Smoak alone.” her voice is menacing, filled with unspoken threats, as her finger pokes more and more aggressively against him to the point where it actually hurts. 

“You will not call her. You will not text her. You will not bother her at her workplace.” The blond emphasizes every sentence with a slight push to his chest. He’s stumbling backwards and falls into his chair.

“And you will absolutely never, ever, again bother her at her home.” the blond’s voice is bordering a growl now.

“Or you will find out just how unpleasant I can make your existence” she aims a kick at the edge of his chair that’s exactly between his legs and for a moment Ray is downright terrified.

His chair flies backwards along with him and he gulps. 

This woman… Sara… Whoever she is… Notices that and her face twists into a sardonic smile.

“Is that clear?” she asks.

Ray simply nods. There’s something about her that tells him to stay as far away from her as he can, that she’s dangerous.

After their little encounter, he doesn’t disagree.

“I’ll show myself out then.” her smile turns sweet, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. 

She leaves just as suddenly as she had come in.

 

Ray deletes Felicity’s number after that.


	47. Hold you close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” she murmured, leaning back into her husband’s chest.
> 
> “Dance with me?” he said, pressing a kiss to her temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from "Life as We Know It"
> 
>  
> 
> I just woke up and my dream was so lovely I actually replayed this particular bit twice. In times like these I wish I could compose music so that you can hear the melody I did during this scene. It’s 8:30AM and I am filled with feels, Thanks Oliver and Felicity.

By the time they’d stopped to catch their breaths, the yard was nearly empty save for their closest friends and family who were lounnging around the empty tables. 

The dozens of fairy lights sprinkled around the bright green yard, and the faint glow of the setting sun gave their reception location an other-worldly feeling. Felicity was not one for fairytales, but in this particular moment, she felt like she was in one. 

She was tired. Dead on her bare feet - she’d chucked the heels a long time ago. 

They had to stay until the end of the reception, which was on a scale befitting two of the most powerful people in Start City, no matter how much they wished they could just sneak away and forget anyone but the other existed.

On the scale of unpleasant things they’ve had to do in their lives, this was almost painless. 

They’d opted not to have a DJ for their reception, instead they put their trust in Thea to provide the music, on top of being Oliver’s maid of honour, and she did not disappoint. 

Digg was sitting around one table along with Lyla and baby Sara, who had already succumbed to sleep. They were talking quietly over their sleeping daughter, Digg’s jacket thrown over the back of his seat and his tie hanging around Lyla’s neck from previous shenanigans. He was more than happy for his friends, but he was glad that his day as “Felicity’s best man” had ended. 

Thea and Roy were huddled into a corner as well in a manner too intimate to watch. No one had the heart to disturb them, knowing that Roy would have to go away again after this. Oliver worried about them sometimes, they were clearly to each other what Felicity was to him and he couldn’t imagine having to let her go. No matter how many times Thea and Roy assured him that it wasn’t his fault the guilt would always gnaw at his insides. 

Felicity felt arms wrap around her waist. Warm, strong, familiar arms.

“Hey,” she murmured, leaning back into her husband’s chest. 

“Dance with me?” he said, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

They’d only had time to dance once and it had been more of a formality than anything else. 

Normally she would tease him about wanting to dance when he’d usually insist how much he hated it. And perhaps she still would. Later. Now, she would very much like to dance with her husband without the world looking in.

He led her to the makeshift podium in the yard, just as a soft, gentle, almost ethereal melody started playing over the speakers. It made Felicity feel like she was in some fantasy world. 

They fit into the other’s arms as if they were always meant to as they begin to softly sway to the music.

Oliver twirls her then, with a glint in his eye and a smile on his face that rivals the one he had when the officiant declared them man and wife. 

The twirl ends with Felicity hanging in a dip, in Oliver’s arms, laughing in delight at his surprising move. 

“For someone who can’t dance, you sure are good at it.” she teased him when he helped her up.

“I said I  _don’t_ dance, never said that I  _can’t”_ Oliver winked at her playfully and pressed a kiss to her nose. 

Felicity retaliated by stepping on her tippy toes to kiss his chin. When she couldn’t quite reach, Oliver picked her up and lifted her up to his face level.

Felicity was actually gliding now. 

For the remainder of their dance they remained with their foreheads pressed against each other, trading grins, slow, unhurried, kisses and I love you-s, revelling in the other’s presence until everything and everyone around them disappeared.

For once, they had all the time in the world.


	48. It's a small world after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 4x06 Quentin and Donna talk, which leads Quentin to some (amusing) realisations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from "Life as We Know It"
> 
>  
> 
> I noticed how at the end of 4x06, neither Donna nor Quentin mentioned their last names when they had their meet cute at the bar. I also lost my sh** when Oliver referred to Quentin as “Dr. Lance” earlier. This fic is the result.

“Soo, Quentin, do you have a last name?” Donna asked after taking another sip of her Cosmopolitan.

She was actually having a good time, a better time than she expected to have in a random bar in Star City.

Company was pleasant, too. Quentin was an intelligent man - definitely more intelligent than a drunk in a Vegas hotel bar - and there was just something about him... Donna felt like there might be more to him than what met the eye.

“Lance. Quentin Lance.” Quentin answered her with a smile. 

It was getting quite late, it’s been a while since he’s been out at these hours for non-work related reasons. He’d almost forgotten what an evening to decompress felt like, It also helped that he was in charming and attractive company. He couldn’t help feeling like he’d seen her somewhere before. She was so familiar, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint why.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, his brow furrowing at the surprised expression on Donna’s face.

“Remember how I mentioned earlier my daughter’s boyfriend?” Donna said.

“Your potential son-in-law, yes. What about him?”

“Well he had a check up earlier today...” she paused and then proceeded to shock the hell out of Quentin, “Oh, Dr. Lance, I know there’s this whole doctor/patient confidentiality thing, but I’m essentially family, could you just tell me if Oliver is going to be okay?”

Quentin blinked at her worried expression.

Oliver...? 

 _Dr Lance_?

What?

“Donna, forgive me for asking, but how did you know about that?” he decided to play along, if only in an attempt to understand what she was talking about. 

“We were supposed to have dinner together earlier tonight and Oliver was late for dinner and Felicity asked how the doctor’s appointment went...” Donna answered, her head tilting in confusion.

Oliver....

 _Felicity._..

dinner...

oh.

OH.

Quentin was gobsmacked. Out of all the bars in all of Star City this woman walks into the place he’s in.

“Your last name isn’t Smoak, by any chance, is it?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Donna nodded with a smile. “How did you know? I never told you my last name.”

“I know your daughter. You two look remarkably alike. You’ve raised a brilliant young woman, Donna, you should be proud.” Quentin was sincere in his remark, Felicity Smoak was nothing short of remarkable. He also knew, as a parent, that children are always a good way to change the topic.

Donna started talking about Felicity, as he expected, he filled her in about Laurel and Sara (the non-life threatening bits anyway). 

When they parted for the evening, Quentin having walked her to what used to be Thea Queen’s loft, Donna asked him about Oliver again.

“He’ll be alright, don’t worry.” 

* * *

Quentin had just implanted the bug in Darhk’s office and managed to slip out undetected when the comm in his ear crackled.

“Detective Lance, are you okay?” Oliver Queen asked him.

“That’s  _Doctor Lance_  to you, Queen.” 


	49. Little Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and baby Tommy's bonding activity is threatening to give Felicity a heart attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from "Life as We Know It"
> 
>  
> 
> prompt by sovvannight on tumblr.

                                                                                              

* * *

 

“Oliver, I swear to God, if Tommy falls down and hurts himself I’m going to divorce you.” Felicity says, walking one step behind Oliver as he carries their son to that _thing._

Oliver merely turns around to face her, with their baby boy in his arms and winks at her in that half-infuriating, half-cheeky way of his. It doesn’t help that he decided to go shirtless either. 

Felicity curses herself silently, they’ve been together for years now. It feels like she barely remembers their life before each other - so why in the seven pits of hell isn’t she immune to his charms yet?

“I made this specifically for him in mind, Felicity, plus I’m going to be right there. I’m not going to let him fall.” Oliver grins at her.

He takes Tommy to the “wall of doom” (that’s what Felicity called it because there is absolutely no way this is going to end well) and shows their 11-month-old what to do. How he should clutch at the stepping stones and how to get himself up.

Felicity is afraid to blink, for fear that Tommy should fall. She trusts Oliver with her life and with Tommy’s but right now she really wishes she could go and snatch her baby up. 

_Wow, she sounds like her mother… Oh, GOD, she sounds like her mother!_

At first she watches as Oliver’s hands are millimetres away from Tommy’s diaper, ready to catch him should the need arise. He guides their son and corrects his tiny little feet when he makes a wrong choice or places them at the wrong angle.

Soon enough Tommy is advancing higher and higher up that wall.

Felicity is torn between being proud of how smart and athletic her baby boy is and between being completely paralysed with fear because the higher he goes the more hurt he’ll be if he falls down.

Then she sees Tommy reach a tough stage. There’s no way his little feet will make it up to the next stepping stone - the distance is too great for his short legs.

“Careful, buddy,” Oliver warns behind Tommy, having noticed the same as Felicity.

Tommy places one foot forward, as if testing the waters, and then to his parents’ complete and utter astonishment (and terror) climbs up the smooth wood, his chubby arms trembling ever so slightly from the effort of pulling his body weight up (and that diaper isn’t exactly making things easier).

Oliver lets out a bark of laughter then and hurries to grab Tommy under his arms, lifting him in the air and throwing him up a couple of times. Tommy erupts in peals of laughter that only grow stronger when Oliver buries his face in the boy’s shirt clad belly and blows one raspberry after another.

“Tommy, that was amazing!” Oliver congratulates him, his son’s mirth making him even giddier than he already is.

“Did you see that, Felicity?” Oliver turns to her, a proud smile on his face.

“My son’s a ninja.” Felicity murmurs with an unbelieving smile. “Oh God.”


	50. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you lying on the floor?”
> 
> “Because sometimes a person just needs to!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from "Life as We Know It"

Oliver stared at his four year old and grit his teeth to prevent himself from smiling. He loved her to the moon and back but sometimes she bewildered him just as much as her mother did. She truly was her mother’s daughter.

He crouched down next to her and tilted his head so that he could look at his daughter’s face as best as he can considering she was lying face down on the living room carpet.

“Is that so?” Oliver challenged her with a smile.

His daughter just sulked at him and turned her head to the other side. She obviously didn’t want to talk about it. That in itself meant something was up with her because his little girl was rarely ever quiet or in a bad mood. 

He didn’t like to see her sad at all

“Heli, what’s going on?” he prodded, poking her side lightly.

His daughter let out a very big, loud and melodramatic sigh (one Felicity insisted their daughter inherited from him) and turned to face her father again.

“Mama grounded me.” she confessed.

To be fair Oliver had figured as much when he’d heard Felicity exclaim “Rachel Avra Queen” while he was in the shower. He had actually been on his way to their shared study when the sight of his daughter caught his eye.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Oliver asked, leaning back on his feet until he was sitting down in front of Heli.

The girl shrugged and followed his example, sitting up so that she was facing Oliver.

“I know I’m not suppos’ta but the big computer was really loud and Mama wasn’t there…” Heli said quietly, looking down at her feet.

Oh boy. That wasn’t good. When they moved into the house they had explained to Heli that she couldn’t touch anything in her parents’ study unless they told her she could. They explained to her that they had some very important stuff for work and they couldn’t risk them getting messed up.

The “big computer” was their “Arrow mainframe” and Felicity was very protective of it since it contained all the files on their operations, all their data, and last but not least Felicity had built it herself.

“If you know that then why did you touch the big computer?” Oliver asked her.

“I just wanted it to be quiet.” Heli shrugged and looked up at her dad.

Oliver smiled at her and pulled her into his arms - an action to which his daughter responded in kind and quickly climbed into his lap.

“Do you know why Mama got angry with you?” Oliver asked her gently.

Heli nodded against his chest. “’S im-po’-tant for work.” 

Oliver chuckled at his daughter’s effort with complicated words and kissed the top of her light brown curls. 

“That’s right.” he nodded.

They sat like that for a while, with Heli curled up on his lap and drawing mindless patterns on Oliver’s chest. He loved moments like this with her. She was boisterous and vivacious, sure, but at the same time it was as if he could sense when he needed just some peace and quiet. Just like her mother.

He loved that about them. That they were so openly affectionate, loving and patient with him.

“So what were you doing on the floor?” Oliver asked, remembering why he’d stopped by his daughter in the first place.

“Mama said I’m ‘grounded’.” Heli stated, as if that explained everything. 

Oliver laughed this time. With how brilliant his little girl was it was very easy to forget that she was only four years old.

“Grounded means that you’re in a time out, baby. It doesn’t mean you have to lay on the ground.” he explained to her.

Heli’s eyes widened in understanding and her mouth opened up in a small “oh” shape.

“I thought I need to be the ‘ground’.” she told him and giggled as soon as the words left her mouth.

Oliver laughed louder and pressed a kiss into her hair again. She was ridiculous and she was perfect. His mirth spurred her own and soon they were a pile of giggling limbs on the living room floor.

Their laughter subsided and a gentle throat-clearing told Oliver they weren’t alone.

“Tell you what,” Oliver told Heli “if you promise not to do that again, I’ll go talk to Mama and see if I can cut you a deal,” he looked straight at Felicity as he said that and winked at her.

“Pinky promise!” Heli exclaimed.

“Pinky promise,” Oliver grinned at her, shook his pinky with hers and then got up to work on his other girl.

Sometimes his work as a dad and husband was more exhausting than being Green Arrow but it was so damn worth it.


	51. Sleepless in Bali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When I said ‘whatever helps you sleep at night’ I didn’t mean this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from "Life as We Know It"

Oliver’s words had the complete opposite effect of what he’d hoped for. 

He loved Felicity an infinite amount. In fact, every day he was surprised that he loved her more than he had the day before. There was nothing on this earth, in this entire damn universe, that he wouldn’t do for her. She could ask for the moon and stars and he would lay them at her feet.

He loved her _truly, madly, deeply_ as that corny 90s song said.

If Tommy could see him now and hear what Oliver’s thinking, he would never live it down.

So yeah, he loved her a lot, but right now he was on the verge of reconsidering it all.

While under normal circumstances he was more than happy to fall asleep with Felicity on top of him (in fact he was more than happy to position her there while they were making their way through Europe) - he just wished she’d stick to her side of the bed.

They weren’t cross with each other, it wasn’t that they were giving each other the cold shoulder or anything. It was extenuating circumstances that he could do nothing about. 

The weather. The goddamn weather. Or rather the god awful humidity. He was starting to regret coming to Bail, no matter how much he enjoyed himself there, how many beautiful places they visited, or how much he appreciated the sight of Felicity in a swimsuit and how ridiculously adorable she looked with her hair frizzing out into its natural curls due to the humid air.

At this point in time, he just wanted to sleep and he couldn’t do that when Felicity’s body heat was adding up to his own and her hair was kind of sticking into his face.

They were already sweaty and sticky (and not from the usual activities) and he didn’t feel like adding more to the mess.

“I like my pillows firm,” Felicity murmured sleepily into his chest, completely ignoring his discomfort.

He was too tired to laugh or argue with her. It was the middle of the night.

“At least tie your hair back, please?” 

Finally, Felicity pushed herself off of him and reached to the nightstand to look for her hair tie.

“The things I do for you. I was so comfy.” she grumbled.

Oliver snorted. “You’re lucky I love you so much.” 


	52. 2′s are company, 3′s are fun , 4′s are too bloody crowded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re still here…and you’re making pancakes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from "Life as We Know It"

Felicity scratched the back of her head sleepily as she stared at Oliver moving around in their kitchen like someone had lit his gorgeous gorgeous ass on fire.

He was supposed to leave at 2am last night to catch the night train to Central City since Barry called to ask for help. To be fair Barry offered to come and get him, but Oliver response to that had been to glare, point menacingly and growl: “over my dead body”.

On top of that he’d promised Iris he’d give her an exclusive with Star City’s mayor about his new campaign for the education system in the city. Iris valued punctuality like nothing else. It was something she’d witnessed herself over the years and something Barry had bemoaned to her repeatedly in the time they’ve known each other.

So to find him in their kitchen making chocolate pancakes with melted chocolate chips for eyes, strawberries for a nose and whipped cream for a smile? - Definitely a better start to her Thursday than she imagined.

He flipped the last pancakes onto the plate, finished decorating and came over to her with a smile.

She leaned into him as he bent down to kiss her good morning and let her head fall onto his chest.

“I wanted to make my girls breakfast. Heli has never gone a morning without my making her breakfast so I didn’t want to subject her to the shock of the discovery of how horrible yours is.” he teased her and huffed in mock-pain when she his abs.

Mmmm… his abs….

“Plus, Barry can wait” Oliver shrugged.

“Barry - maybe, but Iris would murder you in cold blood.” Felicity replied.

“I’m gonna go get, Heli, coffee’s ready, pour yourself some.” he told her and disappeared down the corridor.

Felicity had just had her first sip of morning coffee when Oliver reappeared with their still mostly sleeping daughter in his arms. He sat on the chair across from Felicity and positioned Heli’s pajama-clad body so that she was sitting on his lap.

“Heeeli,” he whispered in her ear, “Wake up baby girl, it’s breakfast time.” 

Heli let out a groan that sounded remarkably like Felicity’s which led Oliver to chuckle against her hair.

“Pancakes?” the girl slurred.

“With chocolate chips, strawberries and whipped cream. Just how you like them.” Oliver murmured with a smile.

You’d think he’d told her they’d be moving to live in Disneyland. Heli opened her eyes quickly, breathed in and then smiled so widely when the smell of breakfast registered with her.

“You’re the best, Daddy.” she exclaimed happily.

Felicity snorted at the sight in front of her. There was absolutely no denying Heli was her daughter. Between Oliver’s excitement about cooking and Felicity’s excitement to eat what he cooks, the girl didn’t stand a chance.

Heli and Oliver dived into her pancakes and Felicity had to remind their girl that food is chewed, not inhaled. It was a testament of Heli’s love for her father that she shared her food with him. 

A strong gust of wind later and one loud scream courtesy of Felicity later, revealed Barry’s arrival.

“What the hell, Oliver? We agreed to meet this morning.” Barry said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oooh! Pancakes!” he exclaimed upon noticing Oliver’s untouched plate of food.

Before Oliver could so much as react the pancakes were gone. Barry had eaten them.

The glare Oliver fixed him was enough to make Barry step away from the table and run behind the kitchen island.

“Oliver,” Felicity called out.

That seemed to snap him out of it and he merely pointed at Barry menacingly (he seemed to do that a lot around him) and turned his attention back to his daughter.

“Sorry about that, Heli,” he told her.

Heli only had eyes for Barry though. 

“Hi, Uncle Barry!” she waved excitedly at him

“Heey, Hells Bells, how are you doing this morning?” Barry grinned at her.

“For a scientist, I figured you’d know what a phone is,” Oliver said, rolling his eyes.

“Ya know, this is kinda the pot calling the kettle black,” Barry replied cheekily.

“Right! Boys!” Felicity called out, knowing if she didn’t stop them now it would only escalate and be worse. “Get to the point, please and remember - 5-year-old in the room here!”

“I came to get you because you have an hour before your interview with Iris and there’s no way you’ll get there on time.” Barry explained.

“Still doesn’t mean you couldn’t have called,” Oliver grumbled.

“Iris would kill you if you’re late or you miss it though.” Barry pointed out.

“That’s exactly what I said.” Felicity chimed in.

Oliver groaned, then added a sigh for good measure and pressed a goodbye kiss to Heli’s head.

He leaned in to kiss Felicity but Barry must have swooped in and got him because the only thing she heard was “Sorry no time for that” and then they were gone.

Felicity shared a look with her daughter and shook her head. 

“Your uncle Barry sure has a death wish…” she said.

“What’s a ‘death wish’?”

“Oh frak!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Heli is short for Rachel (pronounced Ra-hel aka the Jewish pronounciation).


	53. Murphy’s Law can suck it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stuck elevator, a dead cell phone, and a ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from "Life as We Know It"

Oliver cursed again and slammed his fist against the control board of the elevator. Today of all days he did not need to have his usual stroke of bad luck. Or at the very least Karma could have waiting until after the ceremony to laugh at him for the umpteenth time.

The truth was Thea was going to kill him because he was most definitely not going to be on time for her wedding. Roy would kill him too, because Oliver had his sister’s ring in the inner pocket of his tux. He was also Roy’s best man.

Felicity would be on his case, too, no doubt, for making his sister sad that her special day was ruined. Then again, Thea being sad would make Felicity sad. A sad Felicity meant a crying Felicity these days. Ever since she started her second trimester her hormones have been all over the place and she seemed to cry at the drop of a hat.

Oliver sighed and banged his head against the elevator wall. Stupid elevator. Stupid phone charger that gave out on him in the middle of the night. Stupid Stupid Stupid…

He wished he could go back in time and stay in bed. He wished his sister had listened to Roy and agreed to just drop everything and elope with him.

Ok, that’s not technically true. He was happy to be there for his sister. He knew she wanted to have a wedding with the whole nine yards since they were young and she deserves to enjoy it. He was just bitter that he would probably ruin it because the universe had it out for him.

There was no one available through the alarm thing in the elevator. Thea just had to get married on a Saturday, didn’t she? 

He took a deep breath and looked down at his phone. He shook it some. Nope. Still dead. This is once instance where carrier pigeons would have been useful. Guess technology is not all that…. 

Sometimes he’s really glad his wife can’t read minds.

He notices the hatch on the top of the elevator when he looks up in the way desperate people often do in hope of encountering inspiration that would help them get out of whatever mess they got themselves into.

Well… he found it.

He would have to ninja his way out of it. Good thing he could do it.

He started climbing up to the hatch, his phone abandoned on the elevator floor (the thing was useless anyway) and his sister’s ring between his teeth. 

There was only one thing going through his mind: “don’t drop the ring”.

——

He ran all the way to the hall Thea had reserved for the ceremony and was met with a pacing, annoyed Felicity. Never a good thing under normal circumstances. But the pregnancy hormones made her deadly. He hoped there wouldn’t be a repeat of her throwing her shoe at him.

“Where have you been?” she asks him flatly, reaching forward to straighten his crooked tie and smooth out the crinkles in his suit.

“Elevator broke down, phone died and I had to improvise.” Oliver huffed. Still somewhat out of breath.

From the look on Felicity’s face she didn’t believe him. Of course not. He wouldn’t have believed him either.

Whatever.

He made it in the nick of time and his sister was going to have the wedding of her dreams.

Murphy’s Law can suck it.


	54. Go big or go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dialogue fic: “Small fire! I said to light a small fire! This is not small!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from "Life as We Know It"

“Oliver, relax, I know what I’m doing. This is not my first camping trip.” 

“Barry, I swear to god, if my daughter so much as says ‘ouch’ speed force or not you’re a dead man.” 

“Come on, man, we’re just doing this for the kids.”

“What you’re doing, Roy, is attempting to burn down the forest. The kids aren’t even back from going potty with John! Move.”

“Oliver, come on, man, I can handle any fire that gets out of control - I’m a  speedster, remember?”

“I don’t care. Move.”

“Shit, I know that face. Allen, do as he says before he makes you slap water for three consecutive days.” 

“I heard that.” 

“Yeah… You know what… I’m gonna go get us some more…. wood. Yeah. Wood.” 

“You’re such a wuss, Harper!”

“Shut up, Allen.”

“So… who voted to make you the camping fire chief?”

“The five years I spent on a deserted island did.”

“Low, blow, Oliver. Low blow.”

“….”

“Would you rather call Felicity and Lyla and tell them their daughters got hurt because you and Roy decided to impersonate Heatwave?”

“Oh,”

“I mean, that is if you’re alive to call Felicity and Lyla… I’m pretty sure Digg and I will strangle you first.”

“Good point… I’ll go put the tents up. I’ll be quicker at it than all of you anyway.”

….

“Daaaaady!”

“oof! No need to tackle me to the ground, Heli.”

“Can Sara and I have s’mores now?”

“Yeah, Uncle Ollie, pleaseee?”

“The stuff’s in the cooler go get it. And Heli, you watch what Sara does and follow her lead.”

“Okay, come on, Sar, I can hear the s’mores calling my name: _Heeeeeeli, come eat us, Heeli”_

_…._

_“_ Did we miss anything?” 

“I really hate camping, John.”

“We only just got here, Oliver.” 

“And I’m already fighting the urge to knock Roy and Barry’s heads together. Remind me why I’m here again?

“ **We** are here again because Barry and Roy wanted to be cool uncles and take the girls camping and the only way Lyla and Felicity would let that happen is if we went with them.”

“Why did we get married?

“I’ll remind you you said that the next time I catch you staring at Felicity like a lovesick schoolboy.”

“Not if she can hear you, though.”

“Yeah, Oliver, **sure**.”

“You tell Felicity about this, I’ll tell Lyla about what happened at Roy’s bachelor party.”


	55. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity can't sing for shit. Being drunk doesn't help. She's having the time of her life. Everyone else is a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from "Life as We Know It"
> 
>  
> 
> Based on the pic below from the Arrow s4 wrap party:

****

* * *

 

Felicity Smoak was a lot of things: beautiful, a certified genius, absolutely terrifying when she wanted to be, an excellent CEO who was loved by her employees. A good sister and friend. The absolute best girlfriend on the face of the planet, if you asked her boyfriend’s opinion. If you asked her mother she’d tell you Felicity Smoak was the best damn thing to ever grace this planet.

That said there was only one thing she was a complete disaster at: cooking. And from this night on - singing as well.

She was talented in her areas of expertise, for sure, but the arts be it musical or culinary were simply out of her reach. Felicity didn’t like that at all. While she kept out of the kitchen so that she wouldn’t accidentaly burn their house down, singing had no deadly consequences so it’s something she indulged in often. Albeit, when no one was around to see her.

But tonight was different. Tonight, her family and friends had decided to go out together and celebrate. Genesis had been stopped. Darhk was never going to bother them again and Oliver was elected mayor when it was revealed that he was blackmailed into dropping out of the race. It was a gesture of good will from City Leadership for his help to reel in the panic on the streets and his year-long effort to stop Darhk. It was an unorthodox way to become mayor, for sure, it would probably go into the history books, but Oliver deserved it and everyone recognized it at last. 

The only person missing was Quentin Lance who, according to Donna, felt it was still too soon for him to celebrate. They all understood. Under normal circumstances they wouldn’t be doing it either, but they needed to let off some steam. Plus in a way, their friend was avenged now. Her murderer was done with.

Thea was huddled next to Diggle and Lyla and was watching the stage with amusement. She had to hand it to Donna and Felicity - they had some mad skills, because between the two of them they managed to drag Oliver on stage. Donna threatened to cry and Felicity threatened to sleep in the guest room. It worked. Her brother was becoming a sap of epic proportions.

Oliver and Donna finished their song and her brother looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there. The people around the club clapped at their decent performance of “Don’t go breaking my heart”.

She didn’t know how or when anyone put on a [Nick Jonas song](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DtaViGR5VT1U&t=NTY4MDA0Njg3Y2U3NWQ3NGNkMjI4ODcwMmMzMzg0MGUyOGUwNzYzNixESnNuMEhWYw%3D%3D), but suddenly Felicity was drunkenly fighting Oliver for the mic and swayed on her feet a little once she wrestled it out of him. Fist-pumping in victory.

And then… she started singing. 

God, was she _singing._

The copious amounts of alcohol in her system were doing absolutely nothing to help her stay in key. It’s was trainwreck. An honest to god trainwreck.

Felicity _sucked_ at singing.

It took Thea exactly thirty seconds to get over how bad Felicity’s singing was before she took out her phone and starts filming. A side glance to the Diggles told her John had a similar idea. Good. Blackmail material on Felicity didn’t come often and they probably would only be able to use it once since she’d use her ninja hacking skills and obliterate the video off the face of the internet, but it was worth a shot.

On stage, Felicity was singing her heart out without a care in the world. Behind her Donna had both palms pressed to her lips and she was bent in two - laughing and shaking at her daughter’s performance.

At some point, Felicity got so into the song that she did the whole rockstar slide on stage where she fell to her knees and slid forward, stopping  _just a little_ bit before the end of the stage. She hit a high note so badly that Thea (and she’s sure everyone else, too) winced in sympathy for their ears.

Oliver meanwhile was standing right next to Felicity, torn between amusement and complete and utter protectiveness. Someone in the crowd yelled for Felicity to stop and Oliver zeroed in on them and the glare he sent them… you’d think he was looking at Merlyn. He looked through the crowd with a grimace on his face that greatly resembled his Green Arrow one and for a split second Thea had half a mind to run up there and stop him from doing something stupid. While she trusted him not to get in a fight over silly stuff like that (mostly) when he was sober, Oliver had had quite a bit to drink and his restraint levels were definitely not what they usually are. Thea felt it’s his duty as his sister as well as his publicist to stop him before he did something stupid.

But then the song was over and Felicity got up to her feet, grinning and incredibly proud of herself. She fist pumped again and then:

“DROP THE MIC!”

The mic clashed loudly with the stage, creating an awful sound since it was still on. 

Thea could no longer hold it in - she burst out laughing so hard her hands were shaking as she held the phone. She filmed as Donna and Oliver basically dragged Felicity off the stage and as Oliver promised everyone a round on drinks on him to make up for his drunk girlfriend’s behavior.

Felicity plopped down onto the seat next to Thea, sulking and pouting, and threw a hand over Thea’s shoulder.

“How was I?” she asked, looking up at Thea hopefully.

“You were great, babe, it was a performance I’ll never forget.


	56. Midnight Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missfsmoak requested: AU Tommy are Oliver are friends and Felicity is Tommy's younger sister. One day Felicity has to stay at Oliver's house for a night(bad storm or sth) and they talk and Oliver knows he loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from "Life as We Know It"

Oliver stumbles into the kitchen and how he doesn’t trip over the furniture is beyond him. He has no idea what time it is; he has no idea what day it is. 

The only thing his brain currently remembers is the loud music, the club, the drinking… so much drinking. He doesn’t remember what he drank, or how much of it. He just remembers that he kept going until the bitterness subsided, until the anger didn’t burn him on the inside. 

It’s a testament to how out of it he is, that he doesn’t notice her watching tv in the living room. She notices him though and she calls to him. 

“Hey,” 

Oliver jumps in a way that would have made Felicity laugh under normal circumstances. He’s so drunk and he’s shoulders are slumped in a way that makes her think of the hunchback of Notre-dame as opposed to her usual thoughts about Oliver Queen and how she has a pathetic crush on him.

Instead of laughing, she just feels sad - sad that Oliver sees no other way to get out of the rut he’s in than to self destruct like this.

It doesn’t help that her brother is doing pretty much the same thing.

“F-f’lic’ty?” her name had never sounded more distorted coming from his lips. Again, under different circumstances it would have been funny. 

Felicity jumps to her feet and goes to him. She ignores his protests and loops an arm around his torso and guides him clumsily to the couch.

Once he’s seated she takes the blanket she’d been using up until a few moments ago and drapes it over him.

“I’ll be right back, don’t move.” She tells him and heads for the kitchen. “Oh and don’t pass out on me, please.” she adds, turning back from the big arch.

Felicity comes back ten minutes later with a big, steaming cup and finds Oliver curled on the couch with the blanket pulled up to his nose. 

“Here,” Felicity says, placing the mug in Oliver’s hands and sitting down next to him.

Oliver sniffs the steam coming off the mug and his nose wrinkles.

“It’s just black coffee, Oliver. I know you like yours with a small mountain of sugar, but that will beat the purpose of getting you sober, quick.” Felicity shrugs and settles down next to him.

They sit in silence as Oliver drinks his coffee, both have their eyes fixated on the bright screen in front of them, but neither is really following what’s happening on the show that’s on. 

Felicity sneaks a glance at Oliver every few seconds and Oliver feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand every time that she does.

“You can say it, you know.” Oliver murmurs at some point. His mug is halfway empty and the he slurs less than he did before.

“Say what?” Felicity asks, twisting her torso so that she is facing him fully.

“’I told you so’, ‘I feel sorry for you’, ‘you’re wasting your life away’…” he pauses, and his shoulders slump again “Anything you have to say, I’m willing to bet my new car that I’ve heard it before.”

Felicity blinks at him silently and a couple of beats pass before she gathers the courage to say what’s on her mind.

“I feel sad for you,” she confesses, “which is absolutely not the same thing as pity or as ‘I feel bad for you’.” she hurries to explain. 

“I feel sad because I think that despite all that carefree persona you’re trying to persuade everyone that you are, you’re actually lonely… and maybe a little bit lost.” Felicity elaborated. “I’m just sad that a good guy like you has to go through that.

Oliver snorted at her words, he couldn’t help it. No one has used the word ‘good’ in connection to him (that wasn’t a sexual one, that is) since he was about eight years old. A long time ago.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, Felicity, but I’m not a good guy.” Oliver tells her sardonically.

Felicity shrugs again. “Maybe not in the sense that Carter Bowen is,”

They both grimace at the mention of the name.

“But I see how loving you are with your mom, how attentive you are to Thea instead of doing what a lot of other big brothers would and telling her to leave you alone. I see how hard you’re trying to get your dad to be proud of you. How good of a friend you are to Tommy and how you always support him, no matter what crazy thing he comes up with next. Maybe you’re not a good guy _yet_ but you’re going to be. One day.” Felicity said, letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

Oliver tensed a little bit at the touch, but leans back onto the couch once he gets used to the weight of her head against him. It’s oddly comforting.

His head is a jumble of alcohol, the warmth from the coffee and a buzz resulting from Felicity’s words. He’s not sure what he feels where she’s concerned. It has always been a bit weird with her. Sure, she’s Tommy’s little sister and she’s five years younger than them, but funnily enough he never saw her the way Tommy does Thea. He’s always felt that sense of protectiveness around her, ever since they were children… The times he’s gotten in trouble at school because he punched someone who had made her cry…  

Yet, he is pretty sure, his eyes shouldn’t have opened so widely the first summer he saw her in a two piece bikini. Or slightly risqué formalwear. He never felt the same urge as Tommy to tell her to cover up. Quite the opposite really. 

That freaked him out almost as much as not knowing what he is going to do with his life, since “professional college dropout” is not exactly a CV builder.

At somepoint, between sips of coffee and finding out that Felicity is sleeping over because Tommy was supposed to pick her up but never showed (Oliver apologizes for that since Tommy was with him), Oliver’s head comes to rest on top of Felicity’s.

He takes one end of the blanket and drapes it over her as much as he can. 

The last thing he remembers doing before falling asleep is thinking that there’s a very real chance that he loves her.

It’s only four years later on their anniversary that he finds out that he had said it out loud.


	57. Stepping Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity as Laurel sees them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from "Life as We Know It"
> 
> this is something I wrote ages ago that I only now realize hasn't made it over to AO3

For the better part of her life Laurel Lance had prided herself on being Oliver’s go-to woman – his confidante, his lover, his shoulder to lean on, his biggest supporter. Then the ‘island’ ordeal happened and when Oliver came back, five years later, he was a man changed beyond recognition. Yet, Laurel still believed she held the same place in his heart. On the other hand, she’d only seen the parts of him that Oliver let her see; she only saw what she wanted to see.

For the longest time Laurel believed that she and Oliver were meant to be. After all, despite all his indiscretions and issues he came back to her every time. At the time, maybe because she’d been young and naïve, she’d chalked it up to fate and ‘epic-romance-novel’ type of love.

Then came Tommy Merlyn and showed her just how wrong she’d been about her relationship with Oliver. He treated her better than Oliver ever did, even in the early days of their relationship when they were nothing more than friends with benefits. Still, somewhere along the line she fell in love with Tommy, because he was a good man that made her happier than she’d been in a long while and also because being with him was effortless and as easy as breathing.

But nothing in Laurel’s life came easy – just when she had gotten her life in a good place, Oliver came back from the dead. That resulted in her falling into a pit of confusion and uncertainty and committing one of the gravest mistakes of her life – letting Tommy walk away so that she could chase a long gone dream.

The bout of darkness that enveloped her after Tommy’s death nearly cost her her own life, but thanks to her parents, Sara and Oliver she was finally in a good place again – running for DA of Starling and helping Team Arrow on the side.

It wasn’t until she was given access to both sides of Oliver’s life that she understood just how much he’s changed. They had even less in common now, than they had in the past, with only Tommy’s memory and the safety and wellbeing of Starling banding them together.

But despite being included in all the major team decisions and votes, as well as spending quite a bit of time with Oliver, Roy, Diggle and Felicity, Laurel still felt like an outsider looking in when it came to Team Arrow.

It was never a secret to her that she wasn’t Diggle’s favorite person, Roy was being amiable, but Laurel suspected that it was only because of her connection to Thea. Felicity steered clear of her altogether. And things with Oliver were awkward at best.

It also didn’t escape her notice that she didn’t seem to be Oliver’s go-to girl anymore. Instead of her, Oliver sought out Felicity when faced with a moral dilemma – and if it came down to Oliver’s vote  the deciding one, then Felicity’s opinion tended to weigh just the tiniest bit more than theirs. After a gruesome fight her name was the first to fall from his lips – especially if she was in the field with him. When he came wounded and bleeding from a night out, she was the one to patch him up, no matter if he wanted her to or not. She’d argue with him if he tried to brush her off, telling him he could sulk all he wanted and “wave his angry face around to his heart’s content” after she was done treating him.

Sometimes these exchanges would result in arguments that Laurel was all too familiar with – angry faces, loud voices and all. Only these seemed to lack the tone of bitterness she was used to. Oliver’s arguments with Felicity tended to end with either Diggle intervening or with them walking away for a while only to apologize to each other later. It didn’t escape her notice that Oliver made each and every apology he gave Felicity – big or small. That wasn’t something she could boast of having received. In fact, more often than not his apologies had been half-assed.

But once the “I’m sorry” was done with they did that thing where they looked at each other and made the rest of the world feel like they’re intruding on their moment. They seemed to hold conversations without speaking a single word.

Laurel envied that because she and Oliver never had that. In fact, every single thing in their relationship had to be discussed at lengths, so they were sure they were both on the same page.

On some days Laurel wished she could go back in time, before Team Arrow, before the Island, before Sara and Tommy, to a time when there was just her and Oliver.

On her bad days, she wished she could dislike Felicity. She’d been apprehensive about the talkative, awkward blond for the longest time, well aware of the rumors circling the air about her in the Starling elite.

Laurel still remembered the first time she walked in on Oliver and Felicity arguing. They’d been in each other’s faces, all notion of personal space disregarded completely, standing about two steps away from each other. Anger had quickly risen inside of her when she heard Felicity shouting at Oliver and she only realized she’d taken a few steps forward when she felt Diggle’s hand on her arm.

“Don’t” he’d whispered.

But Laurel being Laurel didn’t listen.

She’d cut in into their shouting match demanding that Felicity didn’t get to speak to Oliver like that, that she didn’t know him. But they barely spared her a glance, both turning to look at her long enough to raise a finger in her direction as if to say “stay out of it” in a move so in sync it looked like they’d rehearsed it, only to get back to their glaring contest as if she’d never interrupted them.

And even in the times Felicity was the receiver of Oliver’s wrath, Laurel envied her, not being the person getting shouted at, but rather Felicity’s ability to reach somewhere inside of Oliver’s heart and pull that emotion to the surface.

And it went both ways, Felicity could infuriate him as quickly as she could calm him down and it seemed to be a process that went both ways – From Felicity to Oliver and vice versa.

Laurel knew that these feelings were irrational, petty and even somewhat silly. She was well aware that another try at a romantic relationship with Oliver would be impossible and would only end in a disaster. There was too much history, too much hurt, too many lies for them to work out. Every time they tried making their relationship work it took all of their energy and focus – and even then it didn’t work. True love shouldn’t come easy, but it shouldn’t be this hard either.

It wasn’t easy letting go of the position she was used to holding in Oliver’s heart. It wasn’t easy or pleasant realizing that she’s been replaced, but eventually she came to terms with it.

Especially after some time passed.

At one point in the beginning she even remembered asking Sara how on Earth didn’t Oliver’s relationship with Felicity bother Sara while she was with Oliver.  Lord knows it would have bothered Laurel – a lot.  Sara had just laughed and told her that these two had always been like that, that there was something big and strong brewing between them only neither was ready to acknowledge it just yet, so they’d both settled for playing the ‘blind idiots in denial’ game.

But as the weeks turned into months and Laurel had the opportunity to observe how Felicity pushed Oliver just the right amount, how she brought him back from the edge of his darkness, how she helped him be a better man, how she grounded him; and also the way Oliver made her open up and be braver and bolder – she couldn’t deny their connection anymore.

So after a night where she and Felicity had a long – and a little awkward – heart to heart, Laurel stepped down, reassured that she was leaving Oliver in the hands of the one person he was truly meant to be with.


	58. Sneezy Mcnosebreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine your otp gently touching foreheads with half lidded eyes and soft smiles while they gaze lovingly at each other, holding each other’s hands delicately. Now imagine one sneezing and smacking their heads together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was prompted by YellowFlicker

* * *

 

It’s their first night in their new apartment (because the loft holds bad memories of more than one kind for both of them: the place they were over, the place Thea almost died, the place Felicity’s dad left her again, the place Oliver lost his son and future wife in one go). There are boxes everywhere. Her stuff, his stuff, stuff of theirs that was finally taken out of the storage unit they’d rented upon their return from Ivy Town.

The new place is smaller than the loft. They don’t need that much space anyway. It’s just the two of them and the occasional over-night visit from Thea for their weekly family night. They plan to set her up with the guest bedroom, so that she can stay with them whenever she wishes.

They take their time looking around the apartment and sure enough it’s a really good place - the kitchen is a decent size (Oliver insists he needs a ‘proper’ kitchen), the living room is spacious enough and Felicity can picture their friends and family all squeezed in there, celebrating something. The dining corner, separating the kitchen and living room seems like it would be able to handle all of their loved ones, but then again with the speed they add new people to their close social circle, they might have to do some rearranging for Chrismukkah.

The master bedroom has a closet that would fit her shoe collection and still have space for Oliver’s suits, The bath in the en-suite bathroom begs to be used and by the sly smirk on Oliver’s face Felicity concludes that he’s imagining exactly what she is.

Oliver calls the apartment “cozy but with potential” and when Felicity asks what exactly he means by “potential” Oliver elaborates:

“It’s just the two of us now and maybe it’ll be the two of us for a while. But that won’t always be the case. So when there’s more of “us” we won’t have to move again.” 

He has such a serene smile as he speaks, Felicity melts a little bit inside because she hasn’t seen that smile on his face since Ivy Town.

And sure, she got bored in suburbia real quick, but seeing Oliver so relaxed, happy and at peace with himself made her happy. It calmed some stormy clouds of anxiety that hovered over her heart. It was something she thought of often, the possibility of Oliver finding peace. Something she wanted for him, desperately. And to see him have it, not for somebody else’s sake, but for his own, just made her feel incredibly proud and giddy inside.

And even though Oliver talking about kids should send her into a panic, because she isn’t sure they’re ready for this, or that she’ll ever be ready for this, it ends up settling something inside of her. She was sure of them as soon as they got into the Porsche and drove off to see the world, but making plans like these with him? - It seals the deal with a flourish. This is it and they are both very much aware of that this time around. They walk into their new relationship with their eyes wide open and they know just how hard they’ll have to work to make Them work.

Which brings them to their living room floor, on a chilly November night. They are surrounded by rows of boxes, which Oliver jokingly made a fort out of while they were bringing them up, several hours earlier. They’re both tired from lifting and carrying and all they want is to grab a quick bite and go to bed (because for one, having a big team works out in their favour, with John overseeing Rene, Evy and Rory and Curtis being their tech support, both Oliver and Felicity can go to bed tonight without feeling like they’re failing the city).

Oliver cuddles into Felicity on their new mattress and covers the both of them with a fleece blanket (there are too many boxes to sort through to find their proper bed sheets and covers. They’ll do that tomorrow).

Oliver has always been very openly affectionate with her, but Felicity notices that since their reunion he’s become about 200% more cuddly. Not that Felicity is complaining, though, there are very few things that she loves more than coming home to Oliver and cuddling the bad day away.

Currently, they are both laying on their sides, facing each other and their foreheads touching, telling the other about their day. Felicity notices the way Oliver occassionaly snorts his nose and is greeted by an unamused glare when she mentions that he might be getting sick.

“I spent five years on a cold, rainy, stormy island in the North China Sea, Felicity, I don’t get colds.” he tells her. It’s a speech she’s heard him tell over and over again to their friends. 

But she’s also seen him be sick and she knows exactly how miserable he can be.

Oliver lets out a mighty sneeze and before Felicity could so much as say an “I told you so” she feels her face heat up quickly, but not in the way it does after she babbles about something inappropriate, but rather the pulsing heat that comes with intense pain.

She feels something wet drizzle down her lips and her automatic reaction is to peek her tongue out for a taste. Blood. The tangy, iron-y taste makes her a little bit sick.

When she blinks several times and some of the blurriness and tears clear away she can see Oliver’s horrified expression staring back at her.

It lasts only a moment, for sure, but to Felicity it feels like an eternity. She presses her fingers to her nostrils to prevent more blood dripping down her face, but that only ends up sending more bolts of pain through her head. She yelps.

That seems to stir Oliver into action as one moment he’s in front of her and the other he’s gone, but she can still hear him rummaging around the boxes in the kitchen. Then to her surprise, she hears him open their front door and go out.

He doesn’t go far, because she can hear murmurs from what she can only assume is their next door neighbour. Doors slam shut again and Oliver is back in front of her. Still blurry and out of focus.

The chilling sensation she feels against her nose is as comforting as it is shocking to her. The pain numbs, thank god, but she feels that her brain might, too.

“I am so so sorry, hon.” Oliver murmurs, holding the ice wrapped in a kitchen towel against her nose as gently as he could.

“We’b did you ge’b i’be?” Felicity asks, wincing at the pain the movement of her jaw causes.

They wait for the bleeding to subside a little and as soon as it has Oliver carries her down to their car and takes her to the emergency room.

The nurses whisk Felicity away and tell Oliver to wait outside, which is something that doesn’t sit well with either of them. On their way to X-Ray, Felicity finally finds out why and it makes her furious.

“My boy’fwied is nob abusibe!” she exclaims indignantly and turns to glare at the nurse to her left. “We we’w cuddlin’ an’ he sneezed an’ hi’b me in d’a fade.” 

Felicity hopes the nurse can understand her garbled speech because she will absolutely not have people think Oliver is abusive to her, or anyone else. He was rough around the edges, he was stubborn as hell and sometimes she swears she’d love nothing more than to shake it out of him, but abusive he is not.

For the love of Google, if Oliver was abusive to her he would hardly carry her bridal style into the emergency room and catch the nurses on what happened in detail.

The nurse on her left smiles at her and tells her that this is something they have to make sure because of hospital policy or what not.

Felicity nods but before she could reply, they’ve arrived at their destination.

Once she’s back in the ER, with Oliver glued to her side this time, the doctor comes to inform them that Felicity’s nasal bone isn’t broken, only cracked and that she should make a full recovery in a couple of weeks. She tapes Felicity’s nose and gives Oliver a prescription for painkillers to help with the pain.

Half an hour later they’re back on their makeshift bed and Felicity presses a kiss to the tip of Oliver’s nose.

“Don’t bwood, I stiw lu’b you.” she tells him softly.

She also calls him Sneezy McNosebreaker for the next two weeks.

 


	59. King of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by Effie214: Olicity, midnight kitchen dance party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set sometimes in the near future. Canon Compliant.

Felicity’s phone rings at 3am.

 It’s a testament to everything that they have been through, since the last time Felicity’s had to deal with late night phone calls like these, that Oliver sleeps through the ringing phone, but Felicity wakes to answer it by its third ring. Where several years ago in an amazing cottage in Tuscany it was Oliver who was woken by the ringing phone and who had to spend a good minute shaking Felicity awake.

Anyway, in Felicity’s experience calls at that time of night are one out of two possibilities - either good or bad news. In the recent six or so years, the bad calls outweighed the good - near death experiences, missions going sideways, emergency team meetings because the latest big bad threw a curve ball they never saw coming, the Palmer Tech legal team calling to tell her Ray was presumed dead, the list went on. 

This call however, is nothing like the above. Felicity untangles herself from Oliver and gets up as gently as she can from the bed so that her movement doesn’t wake him (she suspects he’ll be up soon anyway if the call took too long. It’s a thing for them now, where they don’t really sleep well without the other. But this is one sort of co-dependency Felicity doesn’t mind at all), and tip toes her way into the kitchen. 

The early wake up call is more than worth it. For months now Felicity has been in negotiations with a company that she hoped would help her mass produce the microchip implant. Lydia Barnes, on the phone, apologises several times to Felicity for calling so late, but there’s little one can do about time difference and mandatory work conferences to Europe. 

“I figured you’d like to hear as soon as the Board made a decision” Lydia tells her and she was right. 

Felicity lets out a squeak, that would have been a delighted shrilling squeal were she not painfully aware of the late hour and the fact that they had neighbours to be considerate of. She can feel tears welling up in her eyes and suddenly she can’t keep still. She’s vibrating. She’s more energetic than she’s been in months, maybe years. 

The board accepted her proposal and would help her manufacture the microchip, which would help keep its pricing as reasonable as can be so that regular people could actually afford it.

So this is what it feels like when dreams came true… 

The phone call ends and as soon as the phone is safely on the counter top, Felicity is moving. She’s victory dancing all over the kitchen. Arms flailing, feet kicking up and torso doing twists Felicity didn’t think it could. If she hums ‘We are the champions’ under her breath, then sue her for being proud of herself. She wishes there was cake in the fridge so she could celebrate properly.

This is how Oliver finds her - dancing to a silent night, barefoot in their kitchen - and damn it all to hell if it isn’t a sight to behold.

Felicity spots him and she tones the dancing down just long enough to take in his rumpled pajama pants, sleepy eyes, messy hair that he let grow out some because he knows she likes it when it’s longer, and an adorably confused pout on his lips. After that she positively saunters to him and next thing he knows he’s got an armful of Felicity.

She can’t take it any longer and she shouts the news, neighbours be damned. 

Oliver is as delighted as she is. He twirls her around the kitchen and they both indulge in ridiculous cheesy dancing. It’s a testament to how well they know each other when Oliver starts singing ‘We are the champions’ to Felicity only he changes the words to ‘You are the champion’ and the amount of pride in his eyes makes Felicity’s heart melt. 

At one point, Felicity ends up with her feet wrapped around Oliver’s torso again, she’s down right delirious in her happiness and can’t exactly recall how they ended in this position, but she’s not about to question it either. From the look on Oliver’s face, neither is he. That is until he leads her to the kitchen counter and untangles his feet from his waist.

“We’ve got to celebrate!” he tells her and leans in to press a quick peck to her lips. 

Felicity whines when he steps away, demanding he come back.

“I’m making you a cake. You deserve it.” Oliver tells her.

“Now?” Felicity asks incredulously. “At 3:45am?”

Oliver offers her a firm nod and proceeds to pull ingredients from the fridge. 

Soon their kitchen smells irresistibly delicious in ways that only Oliver is capable of. 

They welcome the sunrise with a cup of steamy coffee and a complimenting piece of coffee-chocolate cake, sitting on their swing, cuddled into the other and unable to let the smiles fall off their lips.

Felicity watches the sky brighten and its colours change from a deep blue to pink to orange and wonders silently if Oliver feels as invincible as she does. If she weren’t afraid of heights she’d be standing on the railing of their balcony, mimicking Leonardo DiCaprio in Titanic, yelling “I’m the king of the world” at the top of her lungs.

It’s only when they’re back at the kitchen with Oliver carrying their empty plates and Felicity carrying their empty mugs that they both tense.

“I need to tell Curtis!” Felicity exclaims

“ I need to tell Donna!” Oliver echoes simultaneously


	60. All's Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tommy's birthday and the Queen Family along with Tommy's friends engage in a game of laser tag that gets way too intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on this prompt: take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away.

* * *

They take the kids for a game of laser tag for Tommy’s eigth birthday. It’s Tommy and a bunch of his friends from school, as wel as six year old Miriam, plus Oliver and Felicity who were there to make sure all the kids got out of it in one piece. 

Naturally they broke into teams of boys vs girls (because at the age of eight girls were still “gross” unless you were “Mom” or “Mia”, because she’s my sister and she doesn’t count” according to Tommy, anyway). 

Oliver and Felicity were in charge of guarding the team’s hq. Being the oldest they were told to be the last line of defense while the kids ran around shooting at each other. Of course, they let the kids slip by them. After all, third graders weren’t exactly known for their stealth or combat proficiency.

At first the game was pretty laid back and casual. But as time moved on Felcity could sense the atmosphere become tenser. It wasn’t until her own son “stop, drop and roll”-ed in an attempt to sneak past her and then gave her that lip quiver and glistening eyes, she found so hard to refuse, when she caught him that Felicity realized Oliver was taking this game a lot more seriously than she did.

“All’s fair in love and war, Ima*” Tommy had grinned at her before he turned on his heel and ran away before Felicity could tag him with her laser gun.

Tommy only ever called her “Ima” when he knew he was in for it. When he was perfectly aware that he’d messed up and was caught red handed. It was his last ditch effort to get out of a punishment. She also knew that this phrase was not something Tommy would have learned on his own. Her boy was smart, but he was also a bit naive, even for the troublemaker that he was. This had Oliver written all over it. He wanted to win this.

Of course he would. He was Oliver. He couldn’t stand it if he weren’t the biggest, baddest, b-witch in town. What else was new? The first thing she did upon that realization was to call a timeout. Felicity had an equal amount of competitive spirit and Oliver just made it personal by using Tommy like that. She would more than gladly repay the favour. Bring it on Oliver Queen.

Her baby girl shuffled in last to their team meeting, her laser tag vest covering her entire torso from her shoulders to her mid-thight. Clearly too big for her. Miriam looked sad. 

“Mama, they’re winning.” She said, her small lips pinching together. “They can’t win. You said girls were smarter.”

“Oh we’re going to win, Mia, don’t you worry.” Felcity winked at her. “And you are going to help me do it.” 

That got the girls’ interest and Felicity launched into a quick, but detailed explanation of their plan. They were going to take the boys out one by one first and then take over their HQ.

“But Aunt Felicity, Uncle Ollie is a  gargantuan ninja. There’s no way we can get past him.” Sara Diggle said upon hearing Felicity’s plan of action.

Felicity only grinned “You leave your uncle Oliver to me, sweetie. You girls take care of the boys that are yor own size.”

“But Mama, Daddy’s bigger than you.” Miriam pointed out quietly.

Felicity tilted her head to the side and smiled. “But Mama has a secret weapon, Mia. Now, let’s go!”

Felicity’s plan went smoothly. Once Sara gave Felicity the signal they agreed on, Felicity started sneaking through the labyrinth of walls and barrels. Her calculations were correct (of course they were, she was a genius) and she would later point out that studying the map did come in handy (which she originally did to be able to find the kids if they got lost). But there’ll be time for bragging later. They haven’t won yet.

She came up to Oliver’s left - he was patolling his area, gun up. Felicity leaned back against the wall for cover and even held her breath so that Oliver wouldn’t hear her. As soon as he was standing with his back to her she grabbed him by the back of the vest and pulled him towards her hiding place.

“Shhh! Don’t make a sound or they’ll kick us out for inappropriate behaviour!” she whispered as soon as she felt him tense. 

The sound of her voice relaxed him significantly. But Felicity could still see suspicion in his eyes.

“You’re the enemy.” he stated, his eyes narrowing.

“I’m your wife and we’re currently in a very dark secluded place and the kids are otherwise occupied.” Felicity corrected him with a grin. 

Oliver’s mouth hung open slightly in surprise at his wife’s words. Then again they were enough for him to lower his gun and pull him towards her.  
  
“But the kids-”   
  
“Less talking, more kissing, Oliver” Felicity cut him off and closed the distance between them.  
  
His gun clattered to the floor as hs arms came to rest against Felicity’s torso.   
His lips were on hers before she could say another word and boy oh boy was it a glorious kiss. The dark space and the fact that they could get caught was only making the experience all the more exciting.  
  
Felicity almost forgot what she had to do. Once Oliver was sufficiently distracted Felicity gently raied her laser gun up and pulled the trigger.  
  
“What the - ?!” Oliver jerked away from her violently as his vest started vibrating and they were both illuminated by flashing red lights, meant to signify that Oliver was shot.  
  
“Now, Mia! Go!” Felicity shouted, much to Oliver’s shock and bewilderment.  
  
Surely enough, the alarm went off not a minute afterwards, which meant that Mia was successful in taking over the base. Felicity and the girls had won.  
Oliver ran towards his base to see his six-year-old standing triumphantly underneath the dome, looking awfully proud of herself.   
  
“Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!” He called out, falling to his knees dramatically.   
Mia rolled her eyes and skipped over to her father, only to grab his face and place a big wet kiss on his nose.   
  
“That wasn’t fair, baby girl.” Oliver grumbled.   
  
“Oh Oliver, haven’t you heard? All’s fair in love and war.” Felicity said, coming up to stand next to Mia.  
  
“You cheated.” Oliver pointed an accusatory finger at his wife.  
  
“No more than you did, hon.” Felicity winked at him.   
  
“Mama didn’t cheat, Daddy, she’s a genius.” Mia laughed and turned to high five Felicity.  
  
“Now, I do believe we agreed that the loser buys dinner.” Felicity called over her shoulder as she scooped Mia up and headed for the exit.


	61. The 2025 Hamentashen Debacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Miriam come home one afternoon after Hebrew School, looking like someone killed their puppy. Naturally, Felicity wants to know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #1 Hamentashen (Yiddish) or Oznei Aman (Hebrew) is a traditional Jewish food (cookies) eaten on the holiday of Purim (see pic below)
> 
> #2 There are several kind of jokes (kind of) about Jewish mentality and Jewish culture in here. I’m Jewish, so I can make them and target them to other Jews without them being offensive, however, if you are a goy/gentile/non-Jewish person then it’s definitely not ok for you to make them.

                                                                                               

 

* * *

Hebrew school was something Oliver and Felicity had decided on pretty early in Miriam’s life. It was a way for her to feel more connected to her Jewish heritage because along with vocabulary and grammar, came learning about culture, customs and history. Felicity had shared with Oliver that she didn’t particularly enjoy those lessons when she was a child, but as she grew older she came to appreciate her mother’s gesture. So naturally she’d wanted her own child to experience that as well. In an old familial Jewish tradition of: _“If I had to suffer through it, so shall you”_ kind of way.

What Felicity didn’t expect is for Oliver to want to go as well. Then again maybe she should have been because Oliver was always so interested and so considering of her culture and traditions. He didn’t give a damn that he was the only adult a class full of kids. 

“It’s just another way for me to get to know you, Donna, and Miriam better.” he’d told her and she just had to push herself up on the tips of her toes and kiss him for it. 

So for several months now father and daughter went to Hebrew school. Maybe it was better for Miri this way, since she had someone to support her and understand her when Hebrew school frustrated her beyond belief (it’s a difficult language, after all).

Wednesday nights were usually full of chatter in the Queen household with a six-year-old Miriam and her dad telling Felicity all about their newest adventures in Hebrew school and Felicity usually laughing along. Post-Hebrew school Wednesday nights made for lively dinner conversations so Felicity couldn’t help but wonder why tonight was any different. 

Oliver and Miri seemed to be just fine when they’d left for their weekly lesson earlier today so Felicity knew for a fact that their weirdness was not caused by something that happened before the lesson. They’d told her all about their post-lesson visit to their favourite ice-cream shop so Felicity concluded that their post-lesson bonding time was not the cause of their moods as well. 

The only option left was that something must have happened during their lesson, only Felicity wasn’t quite sure how to broach the subject with them. She was an expert in dealing with Oliver’s moods, but as much as Miriam took after her physically, she seemed to have inherited her father’s temper. So now Felicity had an Oliver and a mini-wannabe-Oliver on her hands, which always made for _Extra Fun Brooding-Time_. Not.

So in the spirit of another beautiful Jewish tradition of _“not letting anything go. Ever.”_ Felicity decided to get to the bottom of this. She hated mysteries and they needed to be solved.

“So, Purim is next week, and we still haven’t decided on what we’re going to dress up as.” Felicity said casually, halfway through their dinner.

Purim was a favourite holiday in their home. They always made a party out of it, inviting just about all their family and friends, regardless that none of them (with the exception of Rory) were Jewish. 

The kids loved it - baby Sara and Miriam would be joined at the hip (more so than usual) and more often than not in coordinated, matching, costumes. While a pre-teen John Jr would often hang out with William and Zoe. Every year Rory and Donna would put on an elaborate show of the story of Purim. 

Before they knew it, celebrating Purim became just as important a tradition to everyone as celebrating any other major holiday. Plus it’s not like any of the children was going refuse getting candy. 

The response to Felicity’s question, however, was oddly indifferent. Between Oliver’s usual soccer-mom tendencies and Miri’s love of dressing up, she expected at least a couple of conflicting opinions on what they should be (which Miri would have ended up winning anyway, because the day Oliver Queen refuses his daughter is the day Hell freezes over).

This only served to reinforce Felicity’s suspicions. Since subtlety and patience were never her strong suits she just decided to throw caution to the wind and have it out with the both of them.

“Ok, what’s the deal with you two?” she asked, letting her fork drop onto the table and leaning back in her chair.

“Nothing, it’s fine.” Oliver shrugged, his expression impassive as he pushed around the food on his plate.

“Obviously it’s not fine because you both look like someone took our imaginary puppy and run it over in front of your very eyes. What happened in Hebrew school?” Felicity insisted, crossing her arms.

That seemed to be all the incentive Miri needed.

“Mom they told us we eat ears for Purim!” Miri exclaimed in an upset tone, letting her fork and knife clatter onto her plate.

That was… not what Felicity was expecting. At all.

“Explain that sentence.” Felicity turned to look at her husband.

“Well, like you said, Purim is next week, so Rabbi Greenstein decided to cover Purim customs this week.” Oliver explained.

“That still doesn’t explain the words that left Miri’s mouth.” Felicity said.

“Mama, the Rabbi said that on Purim we eat Hamentashen and that in Hebrew they’re called Ozney Haman.” Miri explained.

That was followed by a tense beat of silence, which was all it took for Felicity to understand the problem both Felicity and Oliver seemed to have. After which she burst out laughing much to Miriam and Oliver’s disapproving glares.

“Oh my god, I can’t breathe!” Felicity wheezed through bouts of laughter.

“It’s not funny,” Oliver grumbled to her left.

“It’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all week!” Felicity objected, once she calmed down enough so she could speak without feeling like she’d just ran a marathon.

“Ima*, Oznei Aman means ‘Aman’s Ears’!” Miri said, sounding slightly scandalized that Felicity didn’t seem to get the problem.

“I know what it means, baby,” Felicity smiled at her affectionately.

She absolutely loved it when Miri called her Ima instead of Mama, no matter that it only happened when her daughter was annoyed at her.

“And somehow you never mentioned that little detail?” Oliver asked Felicity.

Felicity spent the next couple of seconds looking incredulously at both her daughter and her husband.

“Is this seriously what all this is about?” she asked, all traces of humour gone from her voice.

“Mama, we’ve been eating someone’s ears all this time!” Miri exclaimed. 

Surprisingly, it was Oliver who decided to comfort a distraught Miri this time around:

“Baby, it’s just cookies. You love them, remember? You always try to sneak some off the tray as soon as it’s out of the oven.” Oliver chuckled and reached to caress his daughter’s cheek.

“Daddy, you were as upset I was about this!” Miriam told him, her voice only slightly accusatory.

“I think I was just spooked, that’s all.” Oliver explained, leaning towards Miriam so he could run soothing circles on her back in the same way that he’s done since she was born.

“I can’t wait to tell mom about this.” Felicity grinned.

“Felicity, no.” Oliver stated in mock-seriousness.

That made Felicity laugh again. She loved how much Oliver and her mom loved each other and got along. Although sometimes she didn’t appreciate it when the two of them ganged up on her.

“Pfft, you just don’t want to look bad in front of my mother,” Felicity teased him.

Oliver’s only response was an indignant huff.

“Huff and puff and blow the house away for all I care, Grumpy, you told her about the last time I tried to feed you guys. You deserve it.” 

“Mama, you made the fire alarm go off while you were boiling water.” Miriam objected, naturally coming to her father’s defense. 

Felicity gave her a mock-glare.

“Shush from you or grandma will find out all about Benjamin Katz.” Felicity smirked.

Miriam’s face fell instantly. “Oy vey.” she groaned.

Felicity looked very proud of herself as she looked between her husband and her daughter.

“Well this will make for an interesting Purim, for sure.” she said smugly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ima = Mom in Hebrew.


End file.
